Ausgezeichnete Leistungen
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Zehn durchaus amüsante, galante und charmante Kapitel über diverse ausgezeichnete Leistungen, die natürlich nicht ohne die eine oder andere Überraschung ablaufen. Kein Wunder, bei unserem dunklen Tränkemeister und seiner fähigen Frau.
1. Chapter 1

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 1 Eine Vorlesung

Eigentlich war es ein durchaus interessantes Tränkesymposium, befand Hermine Granger, Professorin an der renommierten Tränkeuniversität von Edinburgh und Gastreferentin auf dem Jahreskongress der Akademie of Potionmasters and Wizards, obwohl der ein oder andere Vortrag nach ihrem Geschmack doch eine Spur zu reißerisch und dafür als Gegenpol sozusagen eine Winzigkeit zu schlecht recherchiert schien.

Typisch Amerika eben.

‚Du hast Vorurteile', schalt sie sich in Gedanken auf dem Weg zu ihrer eigenen Präsentation, ‚immerhin ist Charles Monroe auch Amerikaner und gleichwohl fähig, wie bescheiden und zudem auch noch sehr nett!'

Sie grüßte freundlich einige Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die ihr auf der Treppe begegneten, dabei huschte ein kleines Grinsen über das Gesicht der jungen Tränkemeisterin, als sie an einen anderen Amerikaner dachte, den sie näher kannte. ‚Und vergessen wir unseren lieben Simon nicht', das Grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. ‚Blendend und charmant wie immer', ging es ihr durch den Sinn, wenn sie an seine stürmische Begrüßung am gestrigen Abend dachte.

Noch besser aber hatte ihr die Reaktion ihres Ehemanns gefallen, darauf hatte sie sich insgeheim schon die letzten drei Wochen gefreut und alle Vorfreude hatte sich als mehr als berechtigt herausgestellt. Grundgütiger, was hatte er für ein köstliches Gesicht gemacht, als Simon ihm mit amerikanischer Derbheit schwungvoll auf die Schultern geklopft hatte, „Hi, Professor Snape, alte Haus, na, alles klar bei Ihnen im nassen England?"

Eigentlich hätte man Severus für diesen Blick, den er daraufhin dem jungen Amerikaner zuwarf, einsperren müssen, denn mörderisch war ein Dreck dagegen. Daher hatte sie ihn auch trotz allen Spaßes zügig aus der Gefahrenzone geschoben, bevor sein Wunsch noch Vater einer Straftat werden konnte.

Sie schaute sich etwas suchend auf der riesigen Übersichtstafel nach dem Raum ihres Vortrags um, ach je, es war der große. Auch das noch… Sie hasste es, vor halb leeren Stuhlreihen zu referieren.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich übrigens nicht nur auf das Gesicht und das wunderbare Geknurre ihres Mannes gefreut, sondern noch viel mehr auf die darauffolgende Nacht. Ha! Denn immer, wenn sie auf Simon Beaty trafen, strengte sich ihr Ehemann in der Folge ganz besonders an, ihr in sehr spezieller Weise zu beweisen, dass sie damals doch die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Etwas, an dem sie auch ohne diese wunderschönen, wie leidenschaftlichen Zuwendungen zu keiner Zeit Zweifel gehabt hatte, aber als Zugabe nahm frau solche Aufmerksamkeiten nur zu gerne mit.

Ah, da war der Saal ja schon. Sie steckte kurz ihren Kopf durch die große Flügeltüre. Großer Gott, auch hier demonstrierte die Akademie of Potionmasters and Wizards mal wieder alles andere als Bescheidenheit. In den stufenförmig angeordneten Raum passten gut und gerne 1000 Personen. Gut, dass sie mittlerweile solche Vorlesungen gewöhnt war, sonst hätte ihr das hier doch mehr als ein bisschen Herzklopfen bereitet.

Nun, die Vorbereitungen im angrenzenden Nebenraum hatte sie rasch getroffen, in dem mitgebrachten Koffer waren alle sorgsam vorbereiteten Zutaten, die Demonstrationstränke und natürlich ihre geliebten Messer, die Meistergabe ihres Mannes. Die bereitgestellten Kessel waren in erstklassigem Zustand und so konnte sie sich noch ca. 15 Minuten Ruhe gönnen, bevor ihr Vortrag über den Sauerstoffkompensionstrank beginnen würde.

15 Minuten, in denen sie ihren Töchtern noch schnell einen kleinen Gruß schreiben würde und in denen sie sich überlegen konnte, was sie zum Empfang am heutigen Abend anziehen wollte. Normaler Weise hielt sie sich mit solchen Kleiderfragen nicht gerne auf, es gab viel Wichtigeres im Leben, aber der heutige Abend war etwas ganz besonderes. Ein Tag auf den sie schon seit fast 10 Jahren gewartet und auf den sie mit aller Kraft hingearbeitet hatte, denn bei dem feierlichen Festakt würde ihr Mann Severus Snape endlich, endlich die Ehrenmitgliedschaft der Akademie erhalten.

Was wahrlich mehr als überfällig war! Schon zweimal hatte er als heißer Kandidat gegolten, aber immer hatte ihm irgendwer den Preis strittig gemacht. Politik und Kalkül waren in diesen Kreisen eben genau so wichtig wie Fähigkeiten. Aber nun war es soweit und sie hätte beinah bersten können vor Stolz und Genugtuung.

Sie würde sicherlich etwas Grünes wählen, sie hatte drei Roben mitgebracht, alle passten sehr gut zu seinem wunderschönen, edlen Festumhang, den sie ihm vor ziemlich genau 10 Jahren extra für diese Preisvergabe geschenkt hatte. Ein kleines wehmütiges Seufzen entwich ihr. Sie wusste noch genau, als sie diese wundervolle Robe in dem kleinen Laden, ganz am Ende der Winkelgasse entdeckt hatte, sie hatte ihr sofort gefallen und sie hatte auch genau gewusst, dass sie ihm hervorragend stehen würde. Sie war leider nicht ganz billig gewesen und sie musste fast ihr gesamtes Verlies in Gringotts plündern, um ihn bezahlen zu können, aber dieser ganz besondere Festumhang war es allemal Wert gewesen.

‚Am Besten lässt Du Severus wählen, was Du tragen wirst', überlegte sie abschließend, denn sie konnte sich nicht recht zwischen zwei sehr eleganten Kleidern entscheiden und ein verschmitztes Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie diesen Gedanken fortführte ‚und nicht nur das Kleid, sondern auch alles andere'. Grundgütiger, reizvolle Dessous und die Nähe von Simon Beaty ließen ihre Oberschlange zu einem unglaublich leidenschaftlichen Tiger mutieren. Herrlich! Wirklich!

Sie wurde aus ihren mehr als erfreulichen Gedanken gerissen, als die Wanduhr zwei Uhr schlug und somit anzeigte, dass ihr nur noch wenige Augenblicke Zeit blieben.

Wenn ihre Vortragseinladung nicht schon drei Monate vor der Bekanntgabe des diesjährigen Preisträgers eingetroffen wäre, hätte sie wohl sofort den Verdacht geschöpft, nur durch Severus zu der Ehre einer Präsentation gekommen zu sein und hätte garantiert höflich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt. Günstlingswirtschaft und Bevorzugungen waren ihr grundsätzlich zuwider. Aber so wollte sie keinen Rückzieher machen, hatte aber darauf bestanden, dass ihre Beziehung zu diesem überaus fähigen, aber durchaus schwierigen Tränkemeister nicht an die große Glocke gehangen würde.

Schnell warf sie noch einen kurzen Blick in ihre Unterlagen und richtete nebenher den Kragen ihrer dunkelbraunen Robe, er stellte sich gerne hoch, (sie müsste endlich mal mit dem Schneider der Universität sprechen, das war wirklich mehr als lästig!) dann kam auch schon ihr persönlicher Betreuer, ein winzig kleiner Tränkemeister aus Texas namens Montgomery Smith herein. Er hatte zwei riesige junge Kerle im Schlepptau, die in wenigen Augenblicken alle Gerätschaften nach draußen in den Vortragsraum geschafft hatten.

„Nun, Professor Granger, wären Sie soweit", er lispelte etwas und Hermine lächelte ihm freundlich zu, „Aber sicher Meister Smith, sind denn einige Zuhörer gekommen?"

„Doch, einige sind schon da", lachte er, was wirklich etwas witzig aussah, denn er hatte eine große Lücke zwischen den oberen Schneidezähnen und er schielte etwas, „hatten Sie daran Zweifel, Professor?"

„Ein klein wenig schon, es ist immerhin kein besonders spektakulärer Trank und er verspricht auch keine Tränkekunde-Revolution oder die Aussicht auf ein Vermögen", wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie einen anderen Trank genommen, aber die Akademie hatte diesen aus ihren fünf Vorschlägen ausgewählt, „Meister ChanTai im zweiten Stock referiert doch zur gleichen Zeit über einen sehr erfolgversprechenden Zeitsprungtrank, ich würde erwarten, dass die meisten Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer dort hin gehen."

„Tja, könnte man meinen…", nickte Meister Smith, übrigens ein begnadeter theoretischer Tränkehistoriker, sie hatte schon mehrmals mit ihm korrespondiert und hatte stets auf ihre sehr speziellen und diffizilen Fragestellungen ausführliche und detaillierte Antworten bekommen. Er trippelte hinaus, um sie anzukündigen. Amüsiert lauschte sie seinen knappen, aber sehr wohlwollenden und schmeichelhaften Worten, dann kam er auch schon zurück, um sie hereinzubitten, „Jetzt sind Sie dran, Professor", lispelte er und sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und griff dann beherzt nach ihrem Redemanuskript.

Als sie in den Vortragsraum trat, blieb sie einen Augenblick erstaunt stehen. Der riesige Saal war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt. Großer Gott, was taten die ganzen Menschen denn hier? Erwartungsvoller Beifall brandete auf, als sie sich einen Ruck gab und ihren Weg zum Rednerpult fortsetzte.

Dort angelangt, bedankte sie sich für die Vorschusslorbeeren mit einem höflichen Nicken in die weite Runde, dabei entdeckte sie sofort Simon Beaty, der in der zweiten Reihe herumlümmelte und ihr frech zuzwinkerte (wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, formten seine Lippen gerade, „Ich freu mich, Süße!", ihre Augenbrauen zuckten leicht empor, schade, dass dies ihr Mann nicht gesehen hatte, sie liebte es, wenn er eifersüchtig war.

‚Also wirklich, Hermine, jetzt reiß dich zusammen', schalt sie sich in Gedanken und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Hals, um leise einen Sonorus zu sprechen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, sie sehen mich mehr als überrascht, dass so viele an diesem Nachmittag den Weg zu diesem Vortrag gefunden haben", begann sie und fragte sicherheitshalber, „sind Sie sicher dass Sie in der richtigen Präsentation sitzen?"

Lautes Gelächter war die Antwort.

„Nun gut, Sie sind selber schuld und sagen Sie nachher nicht, dass ich Sie nicht gewarnt hätte!", ließ sie die Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer wissen, „Denn hier wird es heute um einen ziemlich unbedeutenden Trank aus dem 12. Jahrhundert gehen. Er stammt aus dem Gebiet des heutigen China und wurde dort besonders von den Hexen des Kaiserhofes genutzt. Als ich vor einigen Jahren bei Recherchen über diesen Trank gestolpert bin, musste ich sogar lachen und habe voller Unglauben den Kopf geschüttelt.", auch jetzt musste sie noch grinsen, als sie an den Lachanfall dachte, den sie damals bekommen hatte.

„Es ist auch zu widersinnig! Da berichtete ein ungekannter Zauberer über die äußerst komplizierte Herstellung eines Trankes, damit die Hexen der Kaiserinnen trotz ihrer damals anscheinend vorgeschriebenen und mehr als einengenden Tracht genug Luft bekamen um ihren Dienst bei Hofe überhaupt ausführen zu können", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Man stelle sich vor, sie zwängten sich also in überaus enge Gewänder, so dass sie normaler Weise keinen Schritt gehen konnten ohne blau anzulaufen und kompensierten diesen ärgerlichen, wie hinderlichen Zustand durch einen diffizilen und verzwickten Trank, der dabei half genügend Sauerstoff in die Lungen zu bekommen."

Sie zückte wieder ihren Zauberstab und ließ eine große Projektionsleinwand erscheinen, auf der sie zur Anschauung zwei alte Holzschnitte mit diesen seltsamen Gewändern zeigte.

„Nun, die Vernunft schien sich durchgesetzt zu haben, und diese Tracht war nur eine temporäre Erscheinung von wenigen hundert Jahren. Allerdings kam so auch der Trank außer Mode und geriet schließlich ganz in Vergessenheit."

Sie blitzte kurz ins Auditorium „Die Trägerinnen der engen Korsagen die wir in vielen Modeepochen der Vergangenheit, aber auch der Gegenwart auf der ganzen Welt finden konnten und finden können, hätten einen solchen Trank wohl auch gebrauchen können, aber wie bei den Hexen des Kaiserhofes hätte eine weniger enge Schnürung allein prompte Abhilft schaffen können, anstatt der nahe Griff zu Tränken oder zum Riechsalz."

Sie nahm erfreut das leise Lachen der Zuhörer wahr, also waren doch einige muggelstämmige Meister anwesend.

„Hier, meine Damen und Herren ist das Rezept und sie erkennen unschwer, dass es auch heute nur wirklich fähige Meister brauen könnten", die Rezeptur erschien sogleich unter den Bildern, „Wie gesagt, trotz meiner Hochachtung für die Braukunst der alten Chinesen hat der Trank außer etwas Belustigung keinen großen Eindruck auf mich gemacht und er würde auch heute noch im Archiv der Edinburgher Universität liegen, wenn ich nicht einige Jahre später einen Sechstausender hätte hinaufsteigen wollen, um dort an einer Forschungsmission teilzunehmen." Ihre Mundwinkel umspielte ein kleines Lächeln, wenn sie an den Unwillen ihres Mannes zurückdachte, er war strickt dagegen gewesen, dass sie diese Tour zur blauen Schneeblume unternahm.

„Sie wissen alle, dass dies ohne lange Akklimatisierung nur mit speziellen Zaubern oder Tränken möglich ist, weil die Luft dort so dünn ist, dass jeder Schritt so anstrengend wie ein Marathon ist. Aus gewissen Gründen durfte ich leider keinen der üblichen Tränke oder Zauber anwenden und stand nun vor der Wahl jemand anderen den Platz zu überlassen oder mir etwas einfallen zu lassen und da kam mir dieser Trank wieder in den Sinn. Ich habe ihn sorgsam geprüft und hätte ihn auch einfach nachgebraut, aber er hat eine Reifezeit von zwei Monaten, diese Zeit hatte ich damals nicht, der Trank musste in weniger als einem Monat zur Verfügung stehen."

Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Außerdem haben mich die Kosten und der mehr als aufwendige Brauvorgang geärgert und ich bin nach einigem Knobeln zu folgenden Lösungen gekommen", wieder schwang sie ihren Stab und wie eine Synopse erschien ihre Variante des Trankes, gleich neben dem Originalrezept. Die Veränderungen leuchteten rot auf und sie trat vom Rednerpult zu den aufgebauten drei Kesseln rechts neben ihr.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt die wichtigsten Schritte demonstrieren, weil auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht alle Modifikationen logisch erscheinen", sie lächelte in die Runde, „Das hat mir nämlich bei meiner ersten Präsentation der damalige Expeditionsleiter eindringlich zurückgemeldet." Übrigens in sehr brüsker Form, wie sie sich deutlich erinnerte, allerdings musste man ihm dies wahrscheinlich nachsehen, denn es war Severus gewesen und der war eben parteiisch!

„Danach ist nach einer kleinen Pause noch eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde Zeit, um Ihre Fragen zu beantworten und mich würden dann auch besonders Ihre Beurteilungen und Einschätzungen interessieren."

Sie krempelte die Ärmel hoch, „Lassen Sie uns also beginnen, meine Damen und Herren."

In der nächsten Stunde zeigte sie anhand der Demonstrationstränke und ihrer mitgebrachten Zutaten die wichtigsten Veränderungen und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, wenn es denn so etwas in diesem Raum gegeben hätte.

„Sie sehen also", fasste sie ihre Ausführungen zusammen, während sie sich ihre Hände wusch und die Ärmel ihrer Robe wieder herunterrollte, „dass meine Veränderungen durchaus Sinn machen und die Kosten durch die gezeigten Verfahren und Veränderungen um 75% gesenkt werden konnte, die Brauzeit, bzw. die Reifezeit hat sich ebenfalls deutlich reduziert, aber das für mich Entscheidende war, dass die Effektivität des Trankes sich durch die Modifikationen in keiner Weise verringert hat, sogar im Gegenteil, sich noch um 5,6% steigern ließ."

Durchaus zufrieden lächelte sie ins Auditorium, „So, nun danke ich Ihnen zu aller erst einmal für Ihre große Aufmerksamkeit! Sie haben so lange und aufmerksam zugehört, dass Sie sich eine Pause wirklich verdient haben. Außerdem haben Sie sicherlich viele Fragen, die ich gerne beantworte und scheuen Sie sich auch nicht Unklarheiten und Kritikpunkte zu benennen."

Meister Smith trippelte zu ihr hin und sprach ebenfalls einen Sonorus, „Draußen gibt es Kaffee und kalte Getränke, wertes Auditorium. Bitte schreiben Sie Ihre Fragen und Anmerkungen auf die blauen Karten vor sich und die Kritikpunkte auf die roten. Wir ordnen die Anfragen in der Pause und Professor Granger kann sie nachher besser beantworten."

Lautes Stimmengewirr erhob sich, anscheinend konnten die Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer es gar nicht erwarten ihre Fragen und Kommentare los zu werden.

Hermine packte lächelnd ihre Unterlagen zusammen und zog sich in den Nebenraum zurück um sich einen großen Schluck Tee zu gönnen, ihr Hals war ganz trocken. Sie hatte gerade die ersten Schlucke genossen, als Meister Smith mit einem großen, breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht herein kam und ganz begeistert in die Hände klatschte: „Professor Granger, das war wirklich unglaublich gut!"

„Ach", winkte sie ab, „es war doch nur ein recht unbedeutender Trank!"

„Nein, nein", Meister Smith war gar nicht zu bremsen, „es kommt nicht unbedingt auf den Trank als solches an, aber mitzuerleben wie sie ihn modifiziert haben, wie sie ihn vereinfacht und verbessert haben, das war ganz große Braukunst, Professor! Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen!"

„Nun, wenn es Ihnen gefallen hat, Sir", antwortete sie und freute sich über sein Lob, obwohl sie immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt war, „aber wie wäre es, wenn Sie einen Tee mit mir trinken oder müssen Sie wieder raus, um die Karten zu sortieren?"

„Nein, das habe ich delegiert", kicherte Smith, „Ich trinke liebend gern einen Tee mit Ihnen, wenn es auch ein Kaffee sein darf!"

„Aber natürlich", Hermine schüttete ihm lächelnd eine Tasse Tee ein und schwang anschließend ihren Zauberstab darüber, sofort breitete sich ein betörender Duft nach gebrannten Bohnen aus.

„Ausgezeichnet", jubelte Smith und fügte ein genießerisches „Mmmmm, Sie sind vielfältig begabt, Professor Granger", an, als er an seinem Kaffee genippt hatte.

Gerade wollte sie Meister Smith zu einigen Details der chinesischen Tränketradition befragen, als die Tür abermals aufgerissen wurde und Simon Beaty hereinstürmte.

„Hermine, Du Genie, das war der absolute Wahnsinn", er breitete ebenfalls die Arme aus und eilte auf sie zu, „Komm, Süße, lass Dich drücken, Du bist einfach phantastisch!", sie konnte noch gerade so ihre Tasse fortstellen, bevor ihr Exkommilitone sie in eine zu gleichen Teilen wilde, wie leicht übergriffige Umarmung zog. Anschließend musste er sie vor lauter Begeisterung auch noch ausgiebig küssen, bevor er sie wieder, nun etwas derangiert, auf die Füße stellte.

„Vielen Dank", keuchte sie und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ist sie nicht eine Wucht?", fragte Simon mit strahlenden Augen den beinahe nur halb so großen Tränkemeister Smith.

„Allerdings, Simon, ich habe Professor Granger meine Glückwünsche ebenfalls bereits übermittelt", bestätigte Meister Smith, „wohl nicht gar so stürmisch."

„Ach, das war noch gar nichts!", wischte Simon die Anmerkung seines Kollegen vom Tisch, „wartet mal heute Abend ab, da werde ich Dir zeigen, wie wir Amerikaner feiern! Reserviere schon mal fünf bis zehn Tänze!", er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, „Dein Professor wird sicherlich dankbar sein, denn so etwas ist ja schon ziemlich anstrengend, nicht dass er sich übernimmt!"

„Ja, das wird ihn sehr freuen", antwortete sie und bemühte sich redlich das genüssliche Grinsen zu verbergen, „ich werde es ihm sagen, wie rührend Du Dich um ihn sorgst!"

„Ehrensache, immerhin ist er heute die Hauptperson!", entgegnete Simon großzügig und sah so aus, als wenn er sie erneut herumwirbeln wollte, aber da meldete sich die Uhr wieder und zeigte an, dass es gleich weiter gehen würde. „Schade, aber wir sehen uns spätestens beim Empfang, Süße", er zwinkerte ihr übertrieben zu, „bleib mir treu!"

„Er wird wohl nie erwachsen", seufzte Meister Smith und schaute dem entschwindenden Simon blinzelnd hinterher, „aber sein Onkel ist sogar noch schlimmer, da kann man wohl nichts machen!"

„Ach, in homöopathischen Dosen genossen, finde ich ihn sehr anregend", meinte Hermine und tauschte mit Meister Smith einen verschwörerischen Blick.

Die anschließende Frage- und Austauschrunde bestätigte Meister Smith und Simons Meinung zu Hermines Vortrag. Es gab nur ganz wenige Unklarheiten, die meisten Anmerkungen bezogen sich auf Ideen zu alternativen Anwendungsgebieten und es entspann sich eine lebhafte und fachlich hoch spannende Diskussion zwischen den Zuhörern und der Referentin. Besonders die Idee eines thailändischen Tränkemeisters wurde einer eingehenden Betrachtung unterzogen, er hatte einige sehr erfolgversprechende Überlegungen für Tiefseeforschungen, die mit Hilfe dieses Trankes einfacher und ungefährlicher ablaufen könnten.

Das Auditorium, sowie die junge Professorin, waren gleichermaßen überrascht und zugegebener Maßen auch etwas enttäuscht, als es schließlich läutete und die Zeit um war.

Hermine bedankte sich nochmals für den anregenden Nachmittag und erhielt als Antwort tosenden Applaus und nicht wenige der Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer standen von den Stühlen auf, als die Referentin zusammen mit Meister Smith winkend den Raum verließ.

„Wenn ich eine Prophezeiung wagen darf, Professor Granger", lispelte Montgomery Smith, „dann haben die Kolleginnen und Kollegen da draußen heute die nächste Preisträgerin der Akademie gehört! Meine Stimme jedenfalls haben Sie!"

„Ach, Meister Smith", schüttelte Hermine lächelnd den Kopf, „das warten wir mal lieber ab, und heute freue ich mich von Herzen über die anscheinend gelungene Vorlesung und vor allem über den diesjährigen Preisträger!"

„Sie haben recht, wir haben auch in diesem Jahr einen sehr würdigen Preisträger", bestätigte Meister Smith, „ich habe seinen Vortragsentwurf gelesen und auch darauf freue ich mich wirklich, übrigens wesentlich mehr als auf die anderen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen", er schüttelte sich und flüsterte angewidert, „ich meine das Tanzen!"

„Was?", Hermine tat entsetzt, „ich hatte so gehofft, dass Sie mich aus den Fängen Ihres stürmischen Akademiebruders befreien würden!"

Meister Smith zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, „Wenn ich mit Ihnen tanzen würde, Professor Granger, hätte ich keine Ausrede mehr für meine Frau, die sich schon seit Jahren darüber bitterlich beschwert, was ich für ein Tanzmuffel sei! Außerdem", er zeigte auf einen Punkt hinter Hermine, „ist das der Job dieses Mannes dort!"

„Allerdings", ließ sich da eine leise, tiefe Stimme vernehmen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 2 Auf Fluren und Gängen

„Severus?", Hermine wirbelte herum.

Tatsächlich!

Himmel! Sie presste ihre Hand auf die Brust, irgendwann hatte er ihr einen Herzinfarkt zugefügt mit seinem Angeschleiche!

Unmöglich!

„Wo kommst Du denn jetzt her? Ich dachte, Charles Monroe hätte mit Dir noch überaus wichtige Dinge zu besprechen?"

„Ich habe mich beeilt, immerhin wollte ich den Vortrag der nächsten Preisträgerin nicht verpassen", er nickte Meister Smith spöttisch zu, „Montgomery, schön Dich wiederzusehen!"

„Ganz meinerseits, Severus!", freute sich der kleine Tränkemeister ehrlich.

„Warst Du draußen?", erkundigte sich Hermine und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren.

„Nein, ich habe es mir hier gemütlich gemacht und mit einem kleinen einseitigen Durchscheinezauber hatte ich den besten Blick von allen!", er betrachtete sie über seine lange Nase hinweg eingehend und obwohl er sie weder berührte noch sonst irgendetwas tat, war dieser eine Blick weit intimer und inniger, als es Simons Umarmungen und Küsse jemals sein könnten. Ein kleiner, glücklicher Schauer durchrieselte sie und ließ sie lächeln. Freilich nur kurz, denn ihr fielen noch ein paar wichtige Detailfragen ein.

„Seit wann bist Du denn schon hier? Es gibt doch nur eine Tür!", hakte sie misstrauisch nach.

„Nun, eine Weile…", legte er sich nicht fest und ließ seine Augenbraue zucken.

„Also schon von Anfang an!", schloss sie.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, jedenfalls früh genug, um gewisse …", seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen, „…Begegnungen hautnah mitzuerleben und gut gemeinte Ratschläge anzuhören."

„Aha…", er hatte also doch Simons Auftritt miterlebt, nun, das war ja sehr hoffnungsvoll für den Verlauf des Abends und der kommenden Nacht. Der Blick, den er ihr unter missmutig zusammengezogenen Brauen zuwarf, schickte ihr einen weiteren Schauer den Rücken herunter, dieses Mal allerdings einen ungemein erregenden.

„Außerdem wollte ich Dich nicht verwirren, indem ich immer diese Fragen stelle, die Dich aus dem Konzept bringen", er goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Was sollen denn das für Fragen sein, die mich ständig aus dem Konzept bringen?", entrüstete sie sich und reichte ihm die Milch. Ganz klar, dieser alte Slytherin versuchte sich gerade mal wieder herauszureden.

„Nun, was hättest Du denn geantwortet, wenn ich Dich nach dem Grund für Deine Trankalternativsuche gefragt hätte?", antwortete er triumphierend.

„Das man nie so unhöflich und indiskret wäre, eine Frau nach ihren Unpässlichkeiten zu befragen!", entgegnete sie sogleich mit hoch erhobener Nase und wusste doch genau, dass er damit niemals zufrieden gewesen wäre.

„Unpässlichkeiten?", schnaubte er auch erwartungsgemäß.

„Sie waren schwanger, nicht wahr, Professor?", schaltete sich Montgomery Smith mit blitzenden Augen ein.

„Ja, das war ich und zugegebener Maßen ziemlich!", seufzte sie und ließ sich auf den Laborhocker sinken.

Ihr penetrant penibler Ehemann hob seinen Zeigefinger, „Konkret im achten Monat!"

„Fast, es war der siebte!", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen ihn zu korrigieren.

„Und darum wolltest Du sie nicht gehen lassen, wie ich recht vermute?", schmunzelte Montgomery Smith und hielt Hermine nochmals bittend seine Tasse hin.

„Selbstverständlich wollte ich sie darum nicht mitnehmen, aber diese Frau kann manchmal unglaublich unvernünftig und sturer, als ein Muli sein!", knurrte er.

„Ach, stell Dich nicht so an, ich hatte alles im Griff", behauptete sie gelassen und schwang abermals ihren Stab über Meister Smith gefüllte Tasse, „außerdem war ich lediglich schwanger und nicht krank!"

„Das hast Du noch bei jeder Schwangerschaft behauptet, aber erst wenn Dir nicht mehr ständig übel oder schwindlig oder sonst was war!"

„Das war ja auch alles mehr als ärgerlich!", seufzte sie und versuchte nicht zu sehr an all die lästigen, wie unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen des Kinderkriegens zurück zu denken.

„Wie wahr! Aber anstatt Dich zu freuen, dass es Dir gut geht, müssen wir ja sofort übermütig werden! Stell Dir vor, wenn Dir was passiert wäre!", schimpfte ihr Mann.

„Dann hättest Du mich bestimmt gerettet", sie klimperte ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an und musste sich ein breites Grinsen mühsam verkneifen, sie mochte es sehr, wenn er sich um sie sorgte, das aber selbstverständlich hinter irgendwelchen Vorwürfen oder Ausreden verbarg.

„Na, da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher!", war seine brummende Antwort, aber sie sah den kleinen belustigten Schimmer in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Doch, ganz sicher!", entgegnete sie ihm daher auch voller Überzeugung, „denn Du bist schlau und weißt, dass Du sonst ein sehr alleinerziehender Vater von drei Kindern wärst!", sie beherrschte seine Verschleierungstechniken ebenfalls recht gut.

„Das ist allerdings ein Argument Severus!", kicherte Montgomery und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren, „Ihr habt drei Mädchen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?"

„Ja, das tust Du und es ist die Hölle in diesem Hühnerhaufen von Familie!", seufzte ihr Ehemann mitleiderregend.

„Ach, Severus, das ist noch gar nichts!", konterte Montgomery gelassen und stieß mit seiner Kaffeetasse an Severus Teetasse an, „Ich habe fünf Töchter und meine Schwiegermutter wohnt auch noch bei uns!"

„Bei Merlin", räumte Hogwarts dunkler Tränkemeister beeindruckt ein, „dann gebe ich zu, Du hast den Trostpreis gewonnen!"

„Aber, aber, meine Herrn", mischte sich Hermine vergnügt ein, „bevor Sie hier in Selbstmitleid versinken, kann ich Ihnen nur wärmstens empfehlen, eine Männer-Selbsthilfegruppe zu gründen oder seien Sie einfach froh über das große Glück als Mann täglich soviel feminine Facetten miterleben zu dürfen, eine wahre Bereicherung."

Beide Tränkemeister starrten sie an, als wenn sie reif für die Geschlossene des St. Mungos wäre und Montgomery Smith flüsterte Severus unüberhörbar zu, „Ich glaube das mit der Selbsthilfegruppe ist eine brauchbare Idee, aber ein Whiskey tät es auch!"

„Oder zwei!", antwortete der mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck, schränkte aber ein, als er den mehr als tadelnden Blick seiner Angetrauten sah, „Aber besser erst nach meinem Vortrag, betrunkene Preisträger machen sich nicht gut in den Analen der Akademie!"

„Oh, das würde ich nicht überbewehrten, da mussten wir schon ganz anderes erleben, als einen kleinen Schwips!", schüttelte Montgomery lachend den Kopf, „Nehmen wir zum Beispiel die denkwürdige Verleihung 1786, als der Preisträger zur näheren Anschauung vier Sphinx in den Saal ließ und für eine Massenpanik sorgte. Oder 1845, als die Preisträgerin sich während ihrer Präsentation in die Luft sprengte, die meisten Quellen gehen von einem Unfall aus. Oder die grauenhafte Verleihung 1905 wo der Preisträger alle Anwesenden als Geiseln nahm, um die Weltherrschaft zu erzwingen."

„Oh, mir war bisher gar nicht bewusst, welche Erwartungen man an mich stellt", murmelte Severus, „hoffentlich finden die Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer meinen Vortrag jetzt nicht langweilig!"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es je einer gewagt hätte, einen Vortrag von Professor Severus Snape als langweilig zu titulieren!", grinste Montgomery.

„Nein, denn Gähnen wird normaler Weise schon mit der Todesstrafe geahndet", warf Hermine frech ein, „frag seine Schüler!"

„Die sollen auch beizeiten lernen, aufzupassen!", grollte ihr Tränkemeister beleidigt.

„Apropos ‚beizeiten'", fiel Hermine gerade siedendheiß ein und sie sprang sogleich vom Hocker, „wir sollten uns auf unser Zimmer begeben und uns umziehen!"

„Ist das nicht noch etwas früh?", Severus zückte erstaunt seine Taschenuhr.

„Vielleicht für jemand, der nicht viel Wert darauf legt, wie er daherkommt und der sich nicht noch eine Dusche und einen Kleidungswechsel gönnt", sie packte mit einem Zauber ihre Unterlagen und alle übrigen Utensilien zusammen.

„Schön, dann kann ich ja noch bleiben und mich mit Montgomery über weitere spektakuläre Verleihungen unterhalten, vielleicht kann ich noch was lernen", verkündete Severus ungerührt und trank genüsslich einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Natürlich, kein Problem, mein Lieber", flötete sie, „dann kann ich mich auch noch in aller Ruhe nach Simon umsehen und ihn fragen ob er nicht Lust hätte, eine Dusche zu nehmen, ich hätte da zufällig noch Platz unter meiner!"

Hervorragende Strategie, wie sie entzückt feststellte, denn der Erfolg stellte sich sofort ein, ihr Ehemann begann zu knurren, aber verabschiedete sich augenblicklich von einem breit grinsenden Meister Smith.

Ha! Wenn er nicht so anstrengend wäre, würde sie Simon bitten, in ihre Nähe zu ziehen, es gab kein besseres Mittel ihren Willen bei Severus durchzusetzen.

„Wir sehen uns später, Meister Smith, danke für alles!", winkte sie ihrem Betreuer beim Herausgehen zu und macht sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann auf den Weg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten. Netterweise trug er ihren Koffer, vielleicht auch eine Höflichkeit, die der Präsenz von Mister Beaty geschuldet war.

„Was hast Du eigentlich den ganzen Tag so getan?", wollte sie unterwegs von ihm wissen.

„Nun, dies und das", antwortete Severus kryptisch.

„Und was ist dies und das?", er ließ sie mal wieder zappeln, war schon klar, aber sie würde es trotzdem erfahren!

„Wenn Du es ganz genau wissen musst…"

„Aber sicher muss ich!"

„Warum?"

„Weil es mich interessiert und weil ich Lilian einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten musste, gut auf Dich aufzupassen!"

„Na, dann…", seufzte ihr wortkarger Ehemann, „ich war zuerst mit Charles in diversen Besprechungen und Organisationsgremien und dann in einer durchaus ansprechenden Bar und anschließend habe ich mir die Zeit in einem sehr interessanten Vortrag vertrieben!"

„So, so in einer Bar!", sie verdrehte die Augen, „Und worum ging es in dem Seminar?", sie spähte an einer Kreuzung verschiedener Gänge etwas unsicher in die vielen Flure und entschied sich dann für den rechten.

„Um einen Trank, der die sexuelle Anziehung und Erregung anderer erkennt und durch Farben kenntlich macht", auch ihr Mann schien ob der verwirrenden Gänge und Flure etwas unsicher, daher zog er einen Plan aus seiner Tasche und prüfte ihn eingehend mit tief gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ach du je!", sie war bereits einige Meter vorausgegangen, denn sie hatte das Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Empfang' entdeckt, blieb jetzt aber kopfschüttelnd stehen, „da weiß also einer nach Einnahme dieses Trankes – wahrscheinlich einer auf der Grundlage der Brut des Mitternachtskäfers würde ich meinen – wie heftig jemand auf jemand steht und wie anziehend er diesen findet?" Diese Tränkemeister heutzutage hatten eindeutig zu viel Zeit!

„Korrekt!", nickte ihr Mann, „Ein sehr netter Trank, wie mir scheint! Grün zeigt Neutralität an, Gelb Neid, Schwarz Ablehnung, Blau Sympathie und freundliche Neigung und Rot Begierde und Geilheit."

„Aha, aber ob das funktioniert und selbst wenn es funktioniert, wofür soll so etwas gut sein?", zweifelte Hermine und wartete geduldig, um eine Schar Zauberer und Hexen an ihnen vorbeiziehen zu lassen, die soeben aus einem der Seminarräume strömten. Großer Gott, hier war ja wirklich viel los.

„Es funktioniert ausgezeichnet und ist durchaus amüsant und erhellend, wie mir scheint, denn ich habe ihn getestet und kann Dir sagen, dass Montgomery Smith Dich sehr attraktiv und ungemein sympathisch findet, aber das war es dann auch schon", Severus starrte einer ungewöhnlich großen Hexe hinterher, die zudem noch einen sehr gewagten Kopfputz trug.

„Ich mag Meister Smith auch!", nickte sie lachend und zog ihren staunenden Ehemann weiter.

Severus Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, „Dagegen denkt dieser Akademie-Playboy Simon von Dir nur in der Horizontalen!"

„Das, mein Lieber, ist mir auch ohne Trank völlig klar!", kicherte sie und der Übermut ritt sie, als sie sehr schelmisch meinte, „aber wer sagt Ihnen, Professor, dass ich von ihm nicht ebenfalls in dieser Art und Weise denke?"

Als Antwort zog ihr Ehemann sie kurz vor der Rezeption in eine dunkle Nische und legte blitzschnell einen Ignorierzauber auf beide, „Eigentlich mein Herz, aber ein Trank tut es auch!", er küsste sie hart.

Hm, er küsste einfach wundervoll, trotzdem machte sie sich mit Mühe von ihm los, um ihn bedrohlich anzufunkeln, ihr war da gerade ein erschütternder Gedanke gekommen! „Du hast doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes einen Trank ausprobiert um festzustellen, ob ich gerne was mit Simon Beaty anfangen würde?"

„Natürlich nicht!", log er ganz offensichtlich, dieser Schuft, „Ich war nur neugierig, wie viele Menschen hier eigentlich an etwas völlig anderes denken und lediglich so tun, als wenn sie sich mit Tränkekunde beschäftigen." Sein harter Körper drückte sich ganz nahe an ihren heran und lenkte sie zugegebener Maßen erheblich ab, aber bevor sie seinem Drängen nachgeben würde, gab es da ja wohl noch einiges zu klären.

„Und?", sie stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften und schenkte ihm einen sehr skeptischen Blick.

„Nun", er grinste sie anzüglich an, zog seine Robe glatt, nahm den Zauber mit einem kleinen Grinsen von ihnen und trat zügig an den Tresen des Empfangs, „meiner unpräzisen Schätzung nach, denken 90% der Leute an etwas anderes!"

„Wo warst Du denn für Deine Forschungen, auf dem Männerklo?", zischte sie leise und lächelte dem Portier freundlich zu, als er ihr den Zimmerschlüssel überreichte.

„Nein, in Deinem Vortrag!", konterte ihr Mann und nun war es an ihm sie funkelnd anzublitzen.

„Wirklich?" Das war ja schockierend! Und sie hatte immer geglaubt es ging um Tränke.

„Ja, allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass Du es doch geschafft hast, dass sich ein Großteil der Zuhörer weg von Deinen körperlichen Vorzügen hin zu Deinen geistigen Werten wenden konnte. Wenigstens zeitweise!", er steckte eine der zwanzig Nachrichten, die ihm der Portier reichte nach einer oberflächlichen Durchsicht in die Innentasche seiner Robe, die anderen neunzehn hielt er ihr mit säuerlichem Blick hin.

„Wie ich sagte, alles Glückwunschgrüße für die, ach so geniale Tränkemeisterin!", höhnte er grummelnd.

„Oh, wie nett!", freute sie sich und las sogleich einige der wirklich sehr freundlichen Karten.

„Ja, überaus nett! Wenn ich raten müsste, welche Farbe die Aura dieser Kerle hatte, als sie das geschrieben haben, würde ich nicht auf grün tippen!"

Sie schenkte ihm einen verschmitzen Blick, „Nein, wohl nicht, aber weißt Du was? Ich denke, ich werde mir diesen Trank schleunigst auch besorgen, damit ich Deine These heute Abend bei Deinem Vortrag ebenfalls überprüfen kann!", sie nahm kopfschüttelnd die schmale, steile Treppe zu den Zimmern ins Visier und zog an deren Fußende den Hebel für den sechsten Stock.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein! Ich war so frei und habe auch für meine neugierige und ungläubige Frau eine Kostprobe mitgebracht", grinste ihr Mann und betrat zusammen mit ihr die unterste Stufe. Sogleich setzte sich die Treppe in ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung. Gottlob war das keine Wendeltreppe, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn, dann wäre ihr spätestens nach drei schnellen Umdrehungen schlecht geworden. Trotzdem musste sie sich gut festhalten um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, daher antwortete sie auch nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit, „Das war wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Dir!"

„Natürlich, ich bin zwar älter, aber ungemein bemüht!", entgegnete ihr Mann höhnisch und auch er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie oben angekommen waren und sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Ja, unglaublich eifrig!", lächelte sie ihn frech von der Seite an und fasste nach seiner Hand.

„Übrigens habe ich ebenfalls wahrgenommen, dass diese schöne und manchmal durchaus brillante Professorin auch an das ein oder andere außerhalb ihres Vortrages gedacht hat!", er küsste ihre Hand kurz, bevor er sie wieder losließ und eilte dann den Flur hinab, wo er erst vor ihrer Türe stehen blieb und auffordernd auf das Türschloss deutete.

„So, hat sie das?", betont langsam schlenderte sie hinter ihm her.

„Ja, hat sie, sie hatte mitunter tief rote Gedanken!", ein sehr schmutziges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und er kam ihr sehr nahe „Übrigens so wie auch jetzt!"

Bei Gott! Er hatte so recht! „Ach und was denkst Du, sind die Gründe für diese roten Gedanken?", sie musste schlucken.

„Wenn ich raten müsste", seine Stimme war sehr leise und dunkel und er trat jetzt so nahe an sie heran, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn spüren konnte. Sofort stellten sich die kleinen Härchen auf ihren Armen in Vorfreude auf, „würde ich auf gefährliche, dunkle Typen tippen, die Dir am liebsten hier an Ort und Stelle die Kleider vom Leib reißen würden, um Dich und Deinen wundervollen Körper heiß und voller Leidenschaft mitten entzwei zu vögeln!"

Großer Gott! Wie wahr, seine Worte lösten in ihr einen heißen Blitz aus, der seinen Ursprung in ihrem Bauch hatte und genau dorthin zurückkehrte, auf seinem Weg aber ihren gesamten Körper in einen Flächenbrand verwandelte. Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie, ihn noch ein klein wenig zappeln zu lassen!

„Ja, vielleicht denke ich hin und wieder an solche Typen", gab sie zu und befeuchtete mit der Zunge ihre trockenen Lippen, „Schade nur, dass diese dunklen Kerle es in der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht einmal wagen mich zu küssen, geschweige denn sonstige Dinge mit mir anzustellen!" Und sie hatte sehr konkrete Vorstellungen, was diese sonstigen Dinge so beinhalten könnten und wenn sie sein Gesicht sah, er auch. Aber sie riss sich vorerst zusammen und sprach über ihrer Büchertasche einen Aufrufezauber für den Schlüssel, dabei ließ sie ihn aber nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Diese Exemplare sind zwar gefährlich, aber eben auch etwas altmodisch!", erklärte er arrogant und nahm ihr den Schlüssel ab, um ihn endlich ins Schloss zu stecken.

„Sehr altmodisch und dazu noch unglaublich schamhaft", bestätigte sie und murmelte das Passwort „Sturmwind", bevor sie mit unterdrücktem Lachen ergänzte, „wie kleine Mädchen!"

„Wie bitte?", ihr stolzer Ehegemahl hielt entsetzt inne und stemmte die Arme auf seine Hüften.

„Kleine Mädchen", wiederholte sie gerne, aber als sie sein mörderisches Gesicht sah, ergänzte sie schnell, „natürlich unglaublich gefährliche, kleine Mädchen!"

„Du meinst solche wie die, die bei uns zu Hause massenhaft herumlaufen?", er trat sehr dicht an sie heran, drängte sie mit seinem Körper an das Türblatt und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich sprunghaft.

„Sehr gut bemerkt, Professor", murmelte sie, verflixt sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinem lösen, „es freut mich ungemein, dass Sie bereits nach wenigen Jahren erkannt haben, dass das wirklich alles Mädchen sind!"

„Danke, ich lerne schnell!", grollte er, fasste sie an der Schulter und wirbelte sie herum, um sie blitzschnell gegen die Flurwand zu drücken, „und wir werden sehen, ob der dunkle Mann nicht doch weitaus gefährlicher ist, als Sie denken, Miss Granger!" er zückte seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn in präzisen Linien.

„Huch!", keuchte Hermine und wurde ein wenig rot, denn er hielt ihr mit einem Wolfsgrinsen ihren Slip vor die Nase.

„Reicht das als Beweis meiner Gefährlichkeit, Miss Granger?", wollte er wissen und steckte seine lange Nase in das schwarze Höschen.

„Also", wisperte sie erregt und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, „es ist ein netter Anfang, aber wir sollten das gründlich untersuchen, nicht dass ich den Mädchen Unrecht tue!", dann ließ sie es gerne zu, dass er während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste, sehr geschickt die Türe aufstieß, sie zügig hinein schob und sie dann hart an eine weitere Wand pinnte.

Großer Gott, sie liebte es, wenn er sie dermaßen fordernd in seine Arme riss, voller Leidenschaft, voller Begierde, Dominierend und doch voller Zuneigung und Zugewandtheit.

Sie konnte ihm dann nicht widerstehen und wollte das auch gar nicht. Sie liebte ihn. Seinen Mund, der sie schier zu verschlingen suchte, seine Hände, die einfach überall waren, seinen muskulösen, schlanken Körper, der sich an ihrem rieb und sein Duft, der ihr den Atem raubte, aber ihr Herz ganz, ganz weit werden ließ.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", nuschelte er fragend, während er fieberhaft die Knöpfe ihrer Robe löste.

„Noch fast zwei Stunden", schnaufte sie und rieb ihr Becken unbewusst an seinem. Unglaublich, wie schnell er es schaffte, sie in diesen Zustand der absoluten Geilheit zu versetzen. Das konnte sonst nichts und niemand.

In Momenten wie diesen vergaß sie einfach alles um sich herum, da waren nur noch seine harten Lippen, welche die ihren eroberten, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, sein Geruch in ihrer Nase. Sie konnte gar nicht genug bekommen, von seiner Kraft und Entschlossenheit, von seiner Lust und seinem Begehren. Ach, fiel ihr ein, hatte sie das nicht eben bereits gedacht… Egal, es war nun mal einfach wahr! Und das Schöne daran, sie war sich absolut sicher, dass es ihm genau so erging. Er wollte auch nicht irgendwen, er wollte nur sie und sie wollte nur ihn! Definitiv!

Er war zwar schwierig, bockig, mehr als spröde, distanziert und vieles mehr und dennoch wollte auch sie keinen anderen. An ihn reichte keiner heran und trotz aller Gegensätzlichkeit war ihre Freundschaft und ihre Liebe der wunderbare gemeinsame Nenner zwischen ihnen ein großer und tragfähiger Grund, der alles bisherigen Stürme und Untiefen überstanden hatte.

Ihre restlichen Kleider fanden sich nur wenige Augenblicke später zu ihren Füßen wieder und auch sie hatte es schnell geschafft ihn vom gröbsten störenden Stoff zu befreien. Wenn sie seine Blicke richtig deutete, würden sie es bis zur Sitzgruppe oder gar bis ins Schlafzimmer wohl nicht mehr schaffen. Egal, die Wand des Zimmerflures tat es auch, solange seine starken Arme sie sicher und fest hielten, wollte sie nirgends anders sein.

Schon hob er sie an und sie spürte ihn vorsichtig, aber mit Nachdruck in sich eindringen und sie kam ihm gerne mit sanftem Druck entgegen, indem sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Normalerweise kosteten beide diesen Augenblick der Vereinigung gerne eine kleine Weile aus, verharrten still, um sich innig zu küssen oder zärtlich zu streicheln. Aber dafür war diese Stellung nicht besonders geeignet und beide schon viel zu erregt.

Als Severus ein etwas ruppiges und eckiges Tempo begann, breiteten sich die pulsierenden Blitze in ihrem Unterleib rasch auf ihren gesamten Körper aus und ließen sie lustvoll keuchen.

Ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustspitzen rieben sich aufreizend an seiner Brust und seine Hände auf ihren Pobacken ruckten immer wieder in den feuchten Spalt der sie teilte. Die herrlichsten Gefühle durchfluteten ihren Körper und wurden noch verstärkt, als er den Winkel etwas veränderte und er einen gewissen Punkt in ihrem Inneren traf, der sie Sterne sehen ließ.

„Bei Merlin!", japste er abgehakt und riss sie aus ihren wundervollen Empfindungen, „Du bist blutrot!"

„Hm?", sie blinzelte ihn mit glasigen Augen fragend an.

„Deine Aura… sie… ist so… rot… wie Blut!", erklärte er und intensivierte seine Stöße.

Dieser Mann war vollkommen verrückt! „Ach! Hattest Du daran etwa Zweifel?", stieß sie mühsam hervor.

„Es war nur … eine Feststellung!", erklärte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ein kleiner Schweißtropfen rann ihm vor Anstrengung von der Schläfe und sie beeilte sich ihn wegzuküssen.

„Eine völlig überflüssige und unnütze Feststellung, Professor!", schnaufte sie und murrte, „Und Du sagst mir immer, dass ich zuviel rede!", sie übernahm seufzend die Initiative und zog sich rhythmisch an ihm hoch.

„Ganz schön frech, Miss Granger!", erwiderte ihr Mann etwas verzerrt grinsend und verlieh seinen Stößen noch mehr Nachdruck.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, denn sie spürte, dass es nur noch weniger Sekunden bedurfte und sie würde ihren Höhepunkt erreichen. Nur noch zwei oder vielleicht drei solcher herrlichen Bewegungen waren nötig, schätze sie und vergrub erwartungsvoll ihre Finger in seinen Haaren.

Da klopfte es hektisch an ihre Tür.


	3. Chapter 3

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 3 Heldentaten

Verflixt und zugenäht, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Abrupt hielten beide in ihrem Tun inne. Nur ihre wild klopfenden Herzen und ihr hektischer Atem waren nicht so plötzlich zu bremsen wie ihre Bewegungen. Das pochende Verlangen ihres gierigen Schoßes übrigens auch nicht.

Verflixt, verflixt.

Seine noch von Lust und Leidenschaft beherrschten Augen suchten fragend ihre und sie zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Beide lauschten einige Augenblicke angespannt und Severus drückte sie stärker gegen die Wand um seine Last etwas leichter zu machten.

„Egal wer es ist, ich bringe ihn um!", knurrte ihr Mann und sie war ziemlich geneigt ihn dabei tatkräftig zu unterstützen.

Da klopfte es wieder, dieses Mal noch heftiger.

„Professor Granger?", rief eine gedämpfte Stimme durch die Türe, „Sind Sie da?", wenn sie sich nicht völlig täuschte, gehörte die Stimme zu Montgomery Smith. Mit sichtlicher Missbilligung und einem tiefen Grollen, zog sich ihr Mann mit einem ziemlich obszön klingenden Geräusch aus ihr zurück. Sein nass glänzendes Glied wippte in ungebrochener Standfestigkeit gegen ihren Bauch, als er sie vorsichtig auf ihre Füße stellte.

„Einen Augenblick bitte!", rief sie so normal wie möglich, was allerdings in Anbetracht der Situation etwas schwierig war und angelte nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber es ist sehr, sehr dringend!", antwortete Meister Smith und er hörte sich leicht panisch an.

Himmel, wo war denn dieser Stab, wenn man ihn brauchte? Ah, da, unter seiner Unterhose. Sie richtete sich auf und zwei konzentrierte Zauberstabwische später waren beide Professoren, wenigstens oberflächlich gesehen, wieder korrekt gekleidet und Severus öffnete die Türe.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie da sind!", sprudelte Meister Smith hervor und blinzelte nur kurz von einem zum anderen, „Ein Experiment beim Seminar über Tränke für Werwölfe ist schiefgegangen und hat einen Lungenschaden bei der Referentin hervorgerufen. Wir brauchen Ihren Trank Professor Granger, schnell!"

„Oh je, natürlich, sofort!", sie fuhr sich glättend durchs Haar und Severus hatte bereits die kleine Flasche aus ihrem Koffer gekramt und ihr in die Hand gedrückt. „Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte er.

„Nein, geh unter die Dusche und bereite Dich lieber in Ruhe vor. Ich komme zurecht!", erwiderte sie und eilte schon hinter Meister Smith her, der seine Robe gerafft hatte und den Gang entlang eilte.

„Kommen Sie, Professor!", ließ er sie über die Schulter hinweg wissen, „Es ist zu allem Unglück in einem weiter entfernten Nebengebäude, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommt jede Hilfe zu spät!"

„Können wir nicht apparieren?", keuchte sie hinter ihm her und versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug.

„Nein, es gibt im Gästebereich eine Sperre und in diesen speziellen Räumen dort auch. Kommen Sie!"

Sie hetzten durch unzählige Flure und über mindestens 20 Treppen und schienen immer tiefer und tiefer in das Gebäude einzudringen. Schließlich durchquerten sie einen modrig riechenden unterirdischen Verbindungsgang und standen in einem düsteren Gewölbekeller, gegen den die Kerker von Hogwarts wahre Ferienunterkünfte waren. Viele kleine Kammern gingen von dem Gang aus, alle mit schweren Metallgittern verschlossen.

‚Sieht aus, wie ein Gefängnis', ging es ihr nebenher durch den Kopf und sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie hier nicht länger bleiben wollte als unbedingt nötig. Aber noch waren sie leider nicht an ihrem Ziel. Völlig außer Atem eilten sie durch weitere Gänge, um schließlich hinter einer Gabelung urplötzlich in einen großen Pulk von Zauberern und Hexen hineinzuplatzen, die sich vor einem noch düsteren Raum drängten.

„Weg, gehen Sie weg, ich bringe Hilfe!", japste Meister Smith und bahnte für sich und sie einen Weg durch die Schar. Sie traten in einen niedrigen und unglaublich stickigen Keller, in dessen Mitte eine sehr alte Hexe zusammengekrümmt lag und deren bleiche Gesichtsfarbe und blauen Lippen auf akuten Sauerstoffmangel schließen ließ.

Hermine kniete sofort mit heftig klopfendem Herzen neben der Frau nieder, drehte sie auf den Rücken und bedeutete Meister Smith ihren Kopf etwas anzuheben, dann atmete sie ein, zweimal tief und beruhigend ein und aus, damit sie das Zittern ihrer Hände in den Griff bekam, bevor sie ihr den entkorkten Flakon an die leicht bebenden Lippen drückte.

„Schlucken Sie bitte, dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser", versuchte sie die Kranke zu ermuntern und tatsächlich öffneten sich die Lippen und ließen den Trank in den Mund rinnen. Mühsam und gurgelnd war das Schlucken der Frau, aber immerhin. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke und bedurfte einiger weiterer Tropfen, da meinte sie endlich erkennen zu können, dass sich die Gesichtsfarbe etwas normalisiert hätte. Trotzdem vergingen noch zähe zehn Minuten, bis aus dem Blauton ihrer Lippen wieder ein gesundes Rot wurde.

Endlich schlug die Hexe ihre Augen wieder auf und regte sich in Meister Smith Armen.

„Was ist geschehen?", murmelte sie und blickte verwirrt von einem zu anderen.

„Das müssen Sie selbst herausfinden, auf alle Fälle ist etwas gründlich schief gegangen", antwortete Meister Smith und atmete erschöpft und erleichtert tief durch.

„Sie haben für die Ursachenforschung etwa fünf Stunden Zeit", ergänzte Hermine und wischte sich endlich die schweißnasse Stirn ab, „dann geht die Wirkzeit meines Trankes zu Ende. Sollte das nicht reichen, habe ich nur noch diesen Rest hier", sie hielt die kleine Flasche in die Höhe, „Seien Sie sparsam damit, ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich ihn für etwas anderes als eine Demonstration brauchen würde."

„Es lag sicher an einer falschen Brenntemperatur!", rief ein Teilnehmer des Seminars und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sich die Leute in einem engen Kreis um die drei gruppiert hatten.

„Quatsch, sie hat falsch herum gerührt!", ließ sich ein anderer vernehmen und rückte noch etwas mehr auf.

„Es könnte auch am Klima gelegen haben!", meinte ein anderer und schloss sich an. Hermine wurde es unbehaglich.

„Ja, das Klima, das Klima!", raunten zwei in merkwürdigem Tonfall zu Hermines linken und ihr Kopf schnellte herum, um sich unauffällig umzuschauen. Und je länger sie von einem zum anderen blickte, bemerkte sie nach und nach die auch für Zauberer und Hexenverhältnisse ungewöhnlichen Gestalten ringsherum. Hatte Meister Smith nicht was von einem Tränkeseminar für Werwölfe gesagt? Nun, das konnte wohl hinkommen, denn die Stimmung im Raum hatte durchaus etwas Animalisches. Was sie aber wirklich beunruhigte waren die Blicke, die ihr immer wieder unverhohlen zugeworfen wurden. Verdammt, war nicht bald Vollmond? Und wenn das Werwölfe waren, dann rochen sie sicherlich nicht nur ihren verschwitzten Umhang, sondern auch, was sie soeben zusammen mit Severus begonnen und nicht beendet hatte.

Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut! Verflixt, verflixt, verflixt!

„Nichts dergleichen war es", befand die Referentin, als sie sich wieder etwas erholt hatte nach einer genauen Geruchs und Konsistenzprobe immer noch sehr kurzatmig, „es muss an den Tarantelhaaren oder dem Salamanderblut gelegen haben, sie waren sicherlich schon zu alt."

‚Uii, Tarantelhaare und Salamanderblut!', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie wechselte mit Montgomery Smith einen schnellen Blick, hier ging es wohl um einen schwarzmagischen Trank.

„Meister Smith, wenn das alles ist, sollten wir gehen, denn der Festakt beginnt in kaum einer Stunde", drängte sie ihren Begleiter und auch er hatte die Stimmung ihm Raum bemerkt und stimmte ihr zu, „Sie haben recht, Professor Granger, wir lassen den Rest des Trankes hier und ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer zurück". Seine schielenden Augen huschten besorgt umher, als sie aufstanden und sich zum Ausgang wendeten.

Allerdings schienen nicht wenige der Teilnehmer und auch einige Teilnehmerinnen nicht besonders gewillt zu sein, sie gehen zu lassen, einige leckten sich sogar die Lippen, andere zeigten deutliche Zeichen von Erregung. Hermine musste schlucken und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Aber da räusperte sich die Referentin demonstrativ, stemmte die Arme auf die Hüften und warf einem Blick in die Runde, den sogar Severus Snape in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten nicht so hinbekommen hätte und ermöglichte ihnen so eine widerwillige Schneise durch die Gruppe.

„Haben Sie Dank!", murmelte sie und nickte den beiden freundlich zu.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Hermine und beeilte sich schleunigst den Raum zu verlassen.

Als sie draußen waren, nahmen sie sich auch nur wenig Zeit erleichtert durchzuatmen, sondern machten sich schnell auf den Weg nach oben.

Unterwegs entschuldigte sich Montgomery Smith ein ums andere Mal, „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich glaube deren Triebe drohten mit ihnen durchzugehen."

„Ja, ja, die Triebe…", seufzte Hermine und verfluchte ihre wahrscheinlich immer noch feuchte Körpermitte.

Endlich an ihrer Zimmertüre angekommen, wollte sie sich schnell von Meister Smith verabschieden, denn die ganze Situation war ihr ziemlich peinlich. Doch er hielt sie zurück,

„Es tut mir wirklich ungeheuer leid, Professor Granger, nicht nur das eben unten und die ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten, sondern auch, dass ich Sie und Severus... ähm … stören musste", er schaute sich sorgsam um, kramte etwas in seiner Tasche und flüsterte dann leise, „Ich glaube, der hier gehört Ihnen, oder?"

„Oh!", Hermine wurde feuerrot, Meister Smith hielt ihr unauffällig ihren schwarzen Slip entgegen, den ihr verrückter und unaufmerksamer Ehemann anscheinend hatte fallen lassen. Blitzschnell steckte sie ihn in ihre Umhangtasche, „vielen Dank!" nuschelte sie. Grundgütiger war das peinlich!

„Nichts zu danken, vielmehr möchte ich mich noch einmal für Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft bedanken, Professor."

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht, Meister Smith, wirklich", sie atmete tief durch und fand seinen verlegenen Ausdruck einfach nur sympathisch, daher überlegte sie nicht lange und meinte etwas scheu, „und wenn Sie mir eine Freude machen wollen, dann nennen Sie mich bitte Hermine. Denn wer zusammen Leben rettet und sich in letzter Minute aus den lüsternen Fängen gefährlicher Werwölfe befreit, kann nicht beim förmlichen ‚Professor Granger' bleiben!"

„Oh, das mache ich gerne, Hermine, wenn Sie mich Montgomery nennen", beide schüttelten sich einvernehmlich die Hand, bevor sich Hermine zu ihm herunterbeugte und flüsterte „Die Teilnehmer da unten haben es gerochen, nicht wahr, Montgomery?"

„Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich", er seufzte tief, „es tut mir leid, es war meine schuld!"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!"

„Doch, wenn ich sie nicht gestört hätte…"

Sie stoppte ihn lächelnd mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, „Es ist wirklich nicht Ihre schuld, wenn schon einer schuld haben muss, dann ist es Severus, ich kann ihm einfach nicht widerstehen!

„Das wird ihn freuen zu hören!", kicherte Montgomery, „Ich glaube nämlich, dass er auf gewisse Akademiemitglieder etwas eifersüchtig ist."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch, aber das ist nicht schlecht, denn es wirkt enorm motivierend", lachte Hermine, aber als ihr Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fiel, bekam sie einen kleinen Schreck, „Ach du je, wir sehen uns zum Empfang, Montgomery."

„Oh ja!", stimmte Meister Smith schnell zu und raffte ebenfalls leicht panisch seine Robe, „verzeihen Sie, es ist schon spät, meine Frau wird toben!"

Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss, hätte sie sich eigentlich sofort ins Bad begeben müssen, denn sie hatte nicht einmal mehr eine viertel Stunde, bevor die Verleihung beginnen würde. Aber ehrlich! Das ging nun wirklich nicht, sie musste sich erst einmal an den Türrahmen lehnen und ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel senden, denn Sie hatte sehr genau die flackernden und begehrenden Blicke der Werwölfe gesehen, hatte ihre aufgeblähten Nasenflügel bemerkt, ihre leicht gebleckten Zähne. Sie hatten alle mit Leichtigkeit ihre immer noch mehr als latent vorhandene Erregung gespürt und gewusst, wobei sie sie gerade unterbrochen hatten.

Großer Gott, das war ganz schön knapp gewesen.

Allerdings zeigte ihr diese Episode mal wieder, dass Männer eindeutig falsche Prioritäten setzten. Ihr argwöhnischer Ehemann zum Beispiel, verplemperte seine ganze Energie damit auf harmlose Playboys eifersüchtig zu sein und sich mit zweifelhaften Tränken zu amüsieren, anstatt seine Versprechen von wilden Dingen auf Hotelfluren zügig und ohne unnötige Ablenkungen in die Tat umzusetzen.

Wie schon gesagt, er war schuld!


	4. Chapter 4

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 4 Drachenschuppen

Severus war natürlich schon weg, sie hätte ihm auch die Hölle heiß gemacht, wenn er jetzt noch da gewesen wäre und auch sie hatte nun wahrlich nicht mehr viel Zeit die ganze Aufregung lange zu verdauen.

Eilig entledigte sie sich daher ihrer verschwitzen Kleider und stieg kurz unter die Dusche.

‚Mist', fiel ihr beim Abtrocknen ein, jetzt hatte sie Severus gar nicht mehr nach der Unterwäsche- und Kleiderwahl befragen können. Tja, dann musste er eben nehmen was ihr gefiel.

Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied sie sich für ein enganliegendes, fließendes Seidenkleid mit passender Stola, das einen gewagten Rückenausschnitt vorwies und einen sehr tiefen Einblick in ihr wohlgeformtes und dank eines raffinierten eingearbeiteten Büstenhalters wohlgefülltes Dekolletee zuließ. Sicher würde Simon von diesen Ansichten angetan sein und somit dafür sorgen, dass Severus seine Anstrengungen um ihre Gunst nicht vergaß. Immerhin gab es noch etwas zu Ende zu bringen!

Hm, himmlische Aussichten!

Trotz aller Bemühungen sich zu beeilen, war es aber schon nach 18:00 Uhr, als sie endlich vor dem großen Saal der Akademie ankam, wo Meister Smith schon ungeduldig auf und ab schritt.

„Ah, Hermine", strahlte er und musste schlucken, als sie vor ihm stand, „wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, aber Sie sehen einfach hinreißend aus!", lispelte er anerkennend.

„Vielen Dank, Montgomery, haben sie schon angefangen?", sie nickte in Richtung Türe.

„Ja, vor einigen Minuten, darum habe ich auf Sie gewartet. Kommen Sie, ich führe Sie zu Ihrem Platz."

Er zog sie sanft zu einer kleinen, versteckten Türe am Ende des Ganges, sie führte über mehrere Treppen zu einer kleinen Loge direkt neben der Bühne. Von dort hörte man ein Heidenspektakel.

„Was passiert dort drin?", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt bei ihrem Begleiter.

„Sie singen!", strahlte Montgomery und zog sie weiter. Als er die Türe öffnete drang ein Höllenlärm an ihre Ohren.

„Es sind die Nationalhymnen!", erklärte der kleine Zauberer mit sichtbarem Stolz.

„Sagten Sie Hymnen?", bei dem Lärm konnte man seinen Ohren echt nicht trauen.

„Richtig, wir singen immer zwei, die amerikanische und die der Vereinigung freier Hexen und Zauberer!"

„Aber zur selben Zeit?", wunderte sich Hermine.

Montgomery zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, „Wir konnten uns nicht einigen, es ist ein Kompromiss, aber man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran!"

‚Na dann!' ging es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie warteten solange, bis die letzten schrägen Töne verklangen und sich alle wieder setzten.

Im Halbdunkel konnte sie Charles Monroes Frau Clarissa erkennen und noch etwa zehn andere Personen, es waren wohl die Vorstandsmitglieder mit Partner. Montgomery führte sie zu einem freien Stuhl neben Clarissa Monroe und einer großen, sehr fülligen pechschwarzen Hexe in einem farbenprächtigen Umhang. „Darf ich vorstellen", flüsterte Montgomery voller Stolz und Wärme in der Stimme, „Das ist meine Frau Luise."

Na, das hatte sie aber nicht erwartet und eine Augenbraue zuckte erstaunt empor, „Sehr erfreut", nickte Hermine lächelnd und wollte die kräftige Pranke von Misses Smith schütteln, die aber zog sie sogleich energisch an ihren mächtigen Busen und antwortete mit dunkler, klangvoller Stimme, „Ich freue mich so, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen! Monty schwärmt in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen!"

„Danke, aber er übertreibt!", nuschelte Hermine etwas undeutlich, immerhin versank sie gerade in den gigantischen Rundungen von Misses Smith Vorbau.

„Was gibt es denn da zu übertreiben", flüsterte von der anderen Seite Clarissa Monroe leise lachend, „erst einen hervorragenden Fachvortrag gehalten, danach mal schnell ein Leben gerettet und jetzt auch noch blendend aussehend zur Preisverleihung, das macht Dir mal so schnell keine nach!"

„Du übertreibst ebenfalls!", antwortete ihr Hermine augenrollend und nickte auch den anderen Damen und Herren in der Loge freundlich zu.

Clarissa Monroe war eine blonde Schönheit mit einen unglaublichen Gespür für Geld und Geschäft. Sie führte schon seit vielen Jahren die amerikanische Zaubererbank überaus erfolgreich und wenn es nicht gerade um hohe Gewinne und gewagte Transaktionen ging, war sie ausgesprochen liebenswürdig, mit einem großen Herzen für ihre Familie und Freunde und jeden der ihre Hilfe brauchte. Hermine erinnerte Clarissa Monroe immer ein kleines bisschen an ihre Mutter. Die zwei sollten sich vielleicht mal kennenlernen…

Beide, Hermine wie Severus mochten die Monroes sehr gerne und Hermine war mehr als erfreut gewesen, als Ron Weasley sich vor einigen Jahren zufällig in deren einzige Tochter Kathrin verliebte hatte. Endlich mal eine Freundin, die nicht nur durch ihre äußeren Reize, sondern zur Abwechslung auch mit einer gehörigen Portion Grips überzeugte.

Hermine schaute sich interessiert um, der riesige und sehr prächtig gestaltete Raum dessen Zuhörerplätze wie in einem Theater in sechs Balkone mit Logenplätzen und leicht ansteigendem Parkett angeordnet waren, war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt. Kein Wunder! Für die amerikanische Zauberergemeinschaft war die nur alle fünf Jahre stattfindende Preisverleihung der absolute Höhepunkt des gesellschaftlichen und wissenschaftlichen Lebens.

Als eine festliche Fanfare erklang, brandete lauter Applaus auf und aus einem Seiteneingang der Bühne schlich in Begleitung zweier Helfer eine sehr, sehr alte Hexe mit schlohweißem Haar und dicker Brille zur Bühnenmitte. Dort blieb sie laut schnaufend stehen und blinzelte den beiden Herren, die sie hereingeführt hatten dankbar zu. Dann stützte sie ihr Kinn leicht auf ihren Krückstock und verkündete mit schleppender und krächzender Stimme,

„Ladys and Gentlemen und alle anderen auch!" Sie grinste etwas abwesend in die Runde und rückte ihre dicke Brille zurecht, „Als Alterspräsidentin der Akademie obliegt es mir…" sie machte eine Pause und legte ihre runzlige Stirn in noch mehr Falten, „Ähm,…", sie schien zu überlegen was ihr denn so obliegen sollte. Einer der Helfer beugte sich daraufhin unauffällig zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, „Ach, ja, der Preisträger. Genau! Es obliegt mir, Ihnen den diesjährigen Preisträger des internationalen Wettbewerbs zu verkünden."

Wieder eine Pause, in der sich die alte Dame nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte bevor sie langsam fortfuhr, „Nach reiflicher Prüfung vieler interessanter Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen haben sich die Juroren auf, auf…" ihr war wohl tatsächlich der Name entfallen.

Während sie in den Taschen ihrer Robe herumforschte und sich ein leises Gemurmel im Zuschauerraum breitmachte, beugte sich Hermine fragend zu Clarissa Monroe herüber, die lächelnd antwortete, „Professor Esmeralda Bigelow ist manchmal etwas vergesslich, aber im Pokerspielen und einigen anderen Dingen schlägt sie alle!"

Es dauerte zwar etwas, aber endlich hatte Professor Bigelow wohl den gewünschten Zettel mit dem Namen des Preisträgers gefunden und wiederholte erfreut, „So! Die Juroren haben sich geeinigt auf: Fünf Pfund Mehl und 275 g Zucker…", sie starrte eine Weile überrascht den Zettel an, dann schüttelte sie erfreut den Kopf, „Ach, hier hat sich also das Rezept für diesen leckeren Strudelteig versteckt, das habe ich ja schon überall gesucht!"

Lautes Gelächter erklang, in das Professor Bigelow spitzbübisch einstimmte und das Kramen in ihren Taschen begann von neuem.

Schließlich fischte sie einen sehr zerknitterten blauen Umschlag aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche und murmelte laut, „Na endlich, wusste doch, dass er da drin sein musste." Jetzt musste der Umschlag nur noch umständlich geöffnet werden, dann konnte es auch schon weiter gehen. Hatte ja auch nur fast eine viertel Stunde gedauert.

„Also, wir haben uns geeinigt auf den sehr ehrenwerten Professor an der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Schottland, Meister Severus Snape!", verkündete sie erleichtert und Hermine atmete ebenfalls auf, dieser Hexe war es zuzutrauen, dass sie noch den Umschlag von vor fünf Jahren mit sich herumschleppte. Oder den vor für 105 Jahren!

Wieder Fanfaren und alle Anwesenden erhoben sich von den Stühlen, denn nun wurde die doppelte Flügeltüre geöffnet und zusammen mit dem Präsidenten Charles Monroe und zweier weiterer Vorstandsmitglieder, die auf zwei Samtkissen die Insignien des künftigen Mitglieds vor sich her trugen, schritt Severus Snape wie immer sehr eindrucksvoll und wie Hermine fand, unglaublich gut aussehend in seinem wundervollen Festumhang, einher.

Er könnte nur etwas weniger grimmig schauen, ging es ihr seufzend durch den Sinn und auch Clarissa schien dies ähnlich zu sehen, denn sie beugte sich zu ihr hin und meinte, „Er sieht aus, als wenn er zu seiner Hinrichtung schreiten würde!"

„Du kennst ihn ja, er hasst alle Menschenansammlungen!", antwortete Hermine leise.

„Stimmt!", lachte Clarissa, „Er drückt sich lieber rum!"

Dann schlug sie sich aber an den Kopf, „Da hätte ich es doch beinahe vergessen", sie öffnete ihre Handtasche, „Er bat mich, Dir das hier zu geben", und sie reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit schillerndem, zähflüssigem Inhalt und zwei Stück Würfelzucker. „Er meinte, Du sollst es besser mit Zucker nehmen, der Geschmack wäre deutlich verbesserungswürdig."

Hermine starrte den Flakon ratlos an, bis ihr endlich ein Licht aufging. Ach ja! Dieser komische Diagnostiktrank der die Anziehung und Zuneigung von Menschen farblich sichtbar machte.

Lächelnd zog sie den kleinen Korken ab und hatte schnell, wie groß auf dem Etikett vermerkt, drei Tropfen des eklig riechenden Gebräus auf ein Zuckerklümpchen abgemessen.

‚Igitt', sie musste sich schütteln, trotz Zucker war dieses Zeug ja wirklich eine Zumutung und Hermine schob schnell auch das zweite Zuckerstück in den Mund, um den bitteren Geschmack nach abgestandenen Schweißfüßen wenigstens ein klein wenig zu neutralisieren.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sich Clarissa interessiert.

„Ein Experiment", murmelte Hermine, konnte aber nicht weiter reden, denn die Fanfaren hörten auf und Charles Monroe trat ans Pult und begrüßte feierlich alle Anwesenden.

Hermine kam es vor, als wenn er jeden einzelnen im Saal extra erwähnen würde, solange dauerten seine einleitenden Worte. Vielleicht meinte sie das auch nur, denn sie kannte fast niemanden der unzähligen Ehrengäste. Als Charles bei einem gewissen Bob Irgendwas angekommen war, musste Hermine blinzeln, ihr war plötzlich komisch zumute, etwas Ungewöhnliches geschah gerade mit ihr, denn ihr Blick wurde verschwommen und sie musste sich vorsichtig die Augen reiben.

Großer Gott! Ihr würde es doch nicht jetzt und hier schlecht werden?

Aber nein, das seltsame Gefühl verging gottlob recht schnell und danach war die Sicht wieder klar. Allerdings hatten alle Personen plötzlich eine schmale, farbliche Corona.

Der Trank wirkte also doch.

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, Clarissa hörte ihrem Mann aufmerksam zu und sie leuchtete dabei in einem tiefen Lila, Luisa Smith tuschelte gerade mit ihrem Mann und egal um was es ging, beide umhüllte ein dunkelroter Farbkranz. Die Dame hinter den beiden jedoch warf dem Akademiepräsidenten immer wieder giftige Blicke zu und dazu passte auch der gelbe Schimmer der sie umhüllte.

Wirklich ganz interessant dieser Trank!

Die meisten Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer schienen Charles Monroe aber durchaus zu mögen, denn der ganze Publikumsbereich wurde von einem blauen Schein dominiert, als er nach der ellenlangen Begrüßung zu Severus Vita überging und sein umfängliches Wirken, seine Erfolge und Publikationen vorstellte und dabei auch die gefährliche Tätigkeit als Doppelspion nicht ausließ, sondern anerkennende Worte für den Mut und die Geschicktheit des Preisträgers fand. Zustimmender Applaus war die Antwort des Auditoriums.

„Ich möchte die kleine Laudatio mit einem Originalzitat beenden", kündigte er am Schluss seiner Rede an und grinste Severus zu, „Es stammt von unserem diesjährigen Preisträger und er verwendet es stets in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde des neuen Schuljahres, um den neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler in Hogwarts klar zu machen auf was es wirklich ankommt. Es lautet: ‚Bei der schwierigen und exakten Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei geht es nicht um albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel. Warum es viele dummerweise nicht für echte Zauberei halten. Auch wissen nur die wenigsten die wirkliche Schönheit eines leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu würdigen und die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören. Aber denen, die Augen haben zu sehen und zu erkennen, werden unweigerlich wissen, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut und sogar den Tod verkorkt", Charles Monroe faltete sein Manuskript zusammen, „Dem ist von meiner Seite nichts hinzuzufügen! Aber sollte es im Saal dennoch den ein oder anderen geben, der an dieser Aussage Zweifel hat, so wird ihnen jetzt von Professor Snape die Augen geöffnet werden in einem Vortrag über Drachenschuppen. Mit diesem Thema beschäftigt sich Professor Snape im Übrigen bereits viele Jahre, er hat darüber seine Meisterarbeit geschrieben."

Charles trat zur Seite und überließ Severus mit großem Applaus das Pult.

Dieser zog seine Notizen aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und schaute sich dann mit seinem typischen Erstklässler-Einschüchterungsblick im Saal um.

Sofort wurde es still. Mucksmäuschen still! Toll, das wirkte also auch im Ausland, enorm!

Interessant fand sie auch, dass seine Aura tief schwarz war und die Farbpalette der Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer von der breiten Zustimmung für Charles Monroe in ein sehr dunkles Blau für Severus wechselte. Na, immerhin gaben die meisten ihm eine Chance.

Des finsteren Tränkemeisters finsterer Blick scannte noch kurz die Logen ab, bis er die des Vorstandes entdeckt hatte. Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, tat er wie gewohnt so, als wenn sie sich zuvor noch nie begegnet wären, doch seine Aura veränderte sich schlagartig, sie wurde leuchtend Lila und sie musste ihm einfach zulächeln. Seine Augenbraue zuckte leicht empor und er räusperte sich leise,

„Meine Damen und Herren der Akademie, verehrte Festgäste!

Drachenschuppen sind nicht so spektakulär wie Drachenblut, nicht so gebräuchlich wie Drachenhaut und nicht so mächtig wie Drachenherz. Auch Leber und Horn kommen in wesentlich mehr Abhandlungen und Trankrezepten vor, als die Schuppen dieser gefährlichen Tiere. Trotzdem ist ihre Bedeutung in der Trankkunde nicht zu unterschätzen."

‚Wie man so vieles nicht unterschätzen sollte', ging es Hermine lächelnd durch den Sinn.

„In meiner Meisterarbeit, vor fast dreißig Jahren entstanden, habe ich mich mit den wichtigsten Einsatzgebieten von Drachenschuppen eingehend beschäftigt und die Ergebnisse wenig später in einem Buch veröffentlicht", ein schmales Grinsen schlich sich um seine Lippen, „Es fand nicht besonders viel Beachtung, in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts wurde es in den vergangenen 20 Jahren genau sieben mal ausgeliehen".

‚Richtig', nickte Hermine leicht mit dem Kopf, ‚davon zweimal von mir'.

„Trotzdem sah ich mich bemüßigt vor einigen Jahren eine Neuauflage herauszubringen, denn ich bin bei meinen Forschungen auf einige völlig neue Wirkweisen gestoßen, die ich beachtenswert fand, auch diese können Sie bei Interesse studieren."

‚Dafür brauchte man aber jede menge Zeit', grinste Hermine, denn durch zwei Extraktionsverfahren, die sie beide zusammen entwickelt hatten, wuchs das Buch um das Doppelte auf mittlerweile über 1000 Seiten.

„Heute möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, Ihnen meine neuesten Erkenntnisse vorzustellen. Sie beschäftigen sich mit … Abfall", ein weiteres sehr dünnes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, „genauer gesagt mit abgefallenen, abgestoßenen Drachenschuppen".

Severus steckte seine Rechte in die Robentasche und zog eine handtellergroße grün schimmernde Schuppe hervor, „Diese, im verlassenen Nest eines walisischen Grünlings gefundene Schuppe wurde mir vor einem Jahr von einer mir sehr zugeneigten jungen Dame geschenkt mit dem aufmerksamen Hinweis, ich wüsste damit bestimmt etwas sinnvolles anzufangen."

Clarissa beugte sich wieder zu Hermine und flüsterte, „Eileen, Sera oder Lillian?"

„Sera", antwortete Hermine lachend, „sie hatte einen ganzen Beutel davon von Hagrid bekommen."

„Nun", fuhr Severus fort und Hermine bemerkte je länger ihr Mann mit gewohnt leiser und dunkler Stimme sprach, dass aus dem düsteren Farbenspiel des Auditoriums vereinzelt rötliche Flecken hervorlugten. Wie von ihr erwartet, kamen sie von einigen anwesenden Damen, die doch ganz allmählich, die auf den zweiten Blick durchaus vorhandenen Vorzüge des beängstigenden Tränkemeisters zu bemerken schienen.

„Ich wollte dieses unerwartete Geschenk schon als Dekoration verwenden oder als Lesezeichen benutzen, als mir der Gedanke kam, herauszufinden, wie viel magisches Potential noch darin enthalten wäre. In aufwendigen Versuchsreihen durfte ich herausfinden, dass in diesem Abfallprodukt tatsächlich eine unglaubliche Macht steckt, allerdings eine völlig andere als in frischen, ausgerissenen Schuppen. Und das Verwunderlichste darf ich gleich vorwegnehmen: Diese Magie wird immer stärker, je älter die Schuppe ist."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, das war wirklich eine völlig neue Erkenntnis.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine Demonstrationswand erscheinen. Diesen Zauber hatte er sich von Hermine zeigen lassen, denn sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass seine Vorträge etwas visuelle Aufpeppung gebrauchen könnten.

„Hier sehen Sie die unterschiedlichen Querschnitte von Drachenschuppen und der besseren Vergleichbarkeit halber, habe ich immer die des walisischen Grünlings gewählt. Einmal in frischem Zustand", er wischte kurz mit seinem Stab, „dann in ausgefallenem Zustand", wieder ein Wischen, „und schließlich eine ausgefallene Schuppe von ungefähr 100 Jahren", ein weiterer schneller Schwung und auch das dritte Bild war zu sehen.

„Aber beginnen wir mit den Vorzügen dieses wunderbaren Geschenkes", er hielt die grüne Schuppe wieder hoch und erklärte in der nächsten halben Stunde eingehend, wie der Sud aus einer langsam, in einem speziellen Trank geköchelten Schuppe Tränke ca. 50% länger haltbar machten und wie die zerstoßene Variante der Schuppe in Cremes die Haut wirksamer als alles andere schützt. In eingedampfter Form konnte aus dem Dampf mit einigen anderen Komponenten ein wirksamer Schutzschild gebildet werden, der auch starken Flüchen standhielt und schließlich kam er zum Höhepunkt seines Vortrags und Hermine, die mit ihm seine Rede mehrfach durchgegangen war, beugte sich höchst gespannt vor.

„Unterzieht man die Schuppe aber verschiedener komplizierter Reinigungsprozesse und wendet man das, als Grangerextraktion bekannte Verfahren der Magieisolierung an und tauscht dann noch ein oder zwei Zutaten eines ganz gewöhnlichen Stärkungstranks aus, erhält man einen Trank", er machte eine kleine Pause und sah kurz zu ihr hoch, „der Unverwundbar macht."

Severus atmete tief durch und hob dann nur kurz die Hand um das ungläubige Gemurmel abzustellen, „Mit Unverwundbar meine ich nicht nur Unverwundbarkeit gegen alle normalen Flüche, sondern dieser Trank mildert auch einen solch tödlichen Fluch wie den Adavra Kedavra."

Das Raunen wurde wieder laut und natürlich musste sich das Fachpublikum eingehend über einen solch neuartigen Trank austauschen.

„Meine Damen und Herren", setzte Severus wieder ein, „an Ihrer Stelle würde ich meinen Worten auch nur bedingt Glauben schenken, daher darf ich Ihnen versichern, dass ein unabhängiges Gremium des englischen Zaubererministeriums und der Akademie of Potionmasters and Wizards meine Thesen sorgsam geprüft haben und sie natürlich bestätigt hat, sonst würde ich wohl kaum hier vor Ihnen stehen", ein kleiner ironischer Zug schlich sich für einige Augenblicke auf die strengen Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters.

„Gewisse Teile werden wohl auch in Zukunft geheim bleiben müssen, aber alle anderen Erkenntnisse können Sie im Sommer in einem zweiten Teil meines Buches ‚Der Drache als solches' nachlesen", er machte eine kleine Pause, „vielleicht steigert diese Ankündigung ja die Ausleihzahl meiner Veröffentlichung von sieben auf zehn."

Diese für ihren Tränkemeister mehr als launige Bemerkung führte zu leisem Gelächter, das aber durch seine erhobene Hand zügig beendet wurde. Nur nicht zuviel Frohsinn! Schon klar!

Er zückte wieder seinen Zauberstab, „Die besagte, mir zugeneigte junge Dame hat mich übrigens gebeten Ihnen dies hier zukommen zu lassen", er konzentrierte sich und schwang erneut seinen Stab und sofort hatte jede der vielen Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer eine kleine grüne Drachenschuppe in den Händen. Ein großes „Oh", war die Antwort und die Farbskala des anscheinend leicht zu beeinflussenden Publikums wurde deutlich blauer.

Severus verbeugte sich kurz und schloss mit einem recht selbstzufriedenen „Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"

Damit trat er beiseite und ließ den aufbrandenden Applaus gelassen über sich ergehen.

Charles Monroe aber stand klatschend auf und trat nun wiederum ans Pult. „Meine Damen und Herren, Sie sehen, wir haben eine gute Wahl getroffen und freuen uns Professor Severus Snape als 157 lebendes Mitglied in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte erheben Sie sich!"

Alle folgten seiner Aufforderung und als die obligatorischen Fanfaren wieder einsetzten, traten die beiden Vorstandmitglieder mit ihren samtenen Kissen vor. Auf einem lag die Urkunde, für die Hermine bereits vor einigen Jahren einen schönen Rahmen gefunden hatte und auf der anderen der goldene Ring mit dem dunkelblauen Edelstein in der Mitte.

Charles hatte ihn gefragt, an welchem Finger er ihn tragen wollte und Severus hatte sofort geantwortet, „Nicht an meinem Daumen!" Logisch, denn da trug ja Simon Beaty seinen.

Aber welcher der sieben anderen Finger nun der richtige sei, war eine wirklich schwierige Entscheidung gewesen. Sera fand den kleinen Finger cool und auch Lilian war für diesen Vorschlag zu begeistern, aber Eileen war der Meinung gewesen, dass das zu Schickimicki- mäßig und zu ihrem Dad nicht recht passen würde, worin ihr schließlich alle – außer Sera selbst – nach und nach zustimmten.

Lilian plädierte dann vehement für das linke Ohr, denn sie stand gerade auf Piraten und verwegene Typen und da ihr Dad natürlich genau so ein cooler, verwegener Held war, wäre das doch genau die richtige Stelle. Ihre Schwestern schüttelten nur entsetzt den Kopf. Dann hatten Hermine und ihre Mutter Jean Granger den entscheidenden Vorstoß mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand gewagt. Und tatsächlich konnten sich damit dann alle Familienmitglieder und auch Severus selbst einverstanden erklären.

Tja, Demokratie und Mitbestimmung waren halt anstrengende Dinge!

Jetzt überreichte Charles Monroe ihm feierlich die Urkunde, las den Text darauf für alle vor und dann steckte er ihm auch den Ring der Akademie an den besagten Finger.

Hermines Herz hätte vor Stolz und Zufriedenheit glatt zerspringen können. Und als tosender Beifall erklang, war sich Hermine ganz sicher, dass ihr begeistertes Klatschen unbedingt das lauteste war und wenn nicht, dann in jedem Fall aber das allerglücklichste.


	5. Chapter 5

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 5 Die Herren Esteban

Dann war die Feierstunde vorbei und man konnte sich den schönen und leichten Dingen des Lebens widmen! Dem Tanzen, dem Trinken und dem Essen!

Und das war ausgesprochen gut so, denn Hermine hatte einen gewaltigen Hunger und Durst und ein ziemlich großes Verlangen mit ihrer Hand über des Tränkemeisters breite Brust zu streicheln, denn sowohl diese wie auch der wunderbare Stoff seines Festumhanges fühlten sich einfach gut an.

Der erstaunliche Saal der Akademie hatte, wie der erstaunliche Preisträger übrigens auch, verborgene Qualitäten. Mit einem gekonnten Zauberspruch des Präsidenten, verwandelte er sich in einen weitläufigen Ballsaal ohne Bühne und Ränge, nur die Logen blieben bestehen. Eine Big Band erschien und sorgte sofort mit schwungvoller Musik dafür, dass alle Feierlichkeit sich schlagartig in ausgelassene Stimmung wandelte.

Natürlich hielt auch die restlichen Vorstandsmitglieder nichts mehr in ihrer Loge, denn alle wollten unten dabei sein, wenn getanzt und getrunken und von den Köstlichkeiten des gigantischen Buffets gekostet wurde.

Nun, man musste ehrlich bleiben: Alle hatten Hunger und Durst, aber nicht alle wollten tanzen.

Meister Smith war so eine Ausnahme, er weigerte sich wie angekündigt wirklich standhaft mit seiner temperamentvollen Frau zu tanzen und musste sich dafür auf dem gesamten Weg nach unten, viele bittere Vorwürfe anhören.

Irgendwann blickte Montgomery über die Schulter flehend zu Hermine und diese war natürlich gerne bereit ihren treuen Begleiter zu erretten. Sie unterbrach Luise Smith geschickt, als diese gerade mal wieder tief Luft nahm, um zu einer neuen Runde schwerer Vorhaltungen auszuholen.

„Trösten Sie sich, Misses Smith", meinte sie lachend und schloss zu der beeindruckenden Hexe auf, „mir hat er auch einen Korb gegeben und zu allem Unglück habe ich ebenfalls einen Mann der nur mit absoluter Mühe dazu zu bewegen ist, mich aufzufordern."

„Und wie schaffen Sie es, dass er es doch tut?", erkundigte sich die dunkelhäutige Hexe neugierig und funkelte ihren Mann tadelnd an.

„Ich tanze mit anderen Männern", grinste sie verschwörerisch, „Er ist ziemlich eifersüchtig!"

„Ach, das nutzt nichts!", seufzte Misses Smith resigniert und zog ihren über einen Kopf kleineren Mann in einem Anfall wilder Leidenschaft kraftvoll an ihren großen Busen, um ihn anschließend heißblütig zu küssen, „er weiß ganz genau, dass ich nur ihn liebe, nicht wahr Monty?"

„Hm, ja das ist wahr, meine Perle!", nuschelte Meister Smith selig.

„Das sollte mein Mann auch wissen, aber es wirkt meistens trotzdem!", kicherte Hermine und bat dann die beiden, „erzählen Sie mir doch von Ihren Töchtern, wie alt sind sie und was machen Sie gerade?"

Na, da hatte sie aber das richtige Thema angeschnitten, die beiden überaus stolzen Eltern hörten gar nicht mehr auf von ihren Kindern zu schwärmen, packten lustige und dramatische Anekdoten aus und stritten sich um die Wette, von welcher Elternseite sie nun die guten Eigenschaften und von welcher sie die schlechten abbekommen hätten.

Hermine amüsierte sich köstlich und da Severus noch von unzähligen Neugierigen umgeben war, die sicherlich tausend Fragen zu seiner Drachenschuppenforschung hatten, konnte sie sich ganz auf die Familiengeschichten der beiden konzentrieren, während sie sich mehrfach an den warmen und kalten Speisen des Buffet bediente und auch dem ein oder anderen erfrischenden Glas Sekt und Wein nicht abgeneigt war. Immerhin war der Nachmittag anstrengend gewesen und sie brauchte ja außerdem Kraft für die Dinge, die noch kommen sollten.

Darauf freute sie sich jetzt schon, aber erstmal galt es zu feiern und das war auch nicht zu verachten! Ganz und gar nicht! In Hermine macht sich während des Mahls eine wunderbar leichte und entspannte Stimmung breit, während Luise Smith mit melodiöser Stimme erzählte und zwischendurch immer wieder ihren Ehemann herzte und küsste.

Clarissa Monroe hatte wohl noch einige Geschäfte klären müssen, setzte sich aber irgendwann zwischen den Berichten von Tochter Nummer drei und vier mit einem Teller voller gegrilltem Fleisch zu den dreien und hörte ebenfalls aufmerksam zu. Aber als Luise berichtete, dass ihre älteste Tochter bereits geheiratet habe und vor wenigen Wochen selbst Mutter einer süßen Tochter geworden war, seufzte sie zwischen zwei Bissen des Barbecues, „Ach Luise! Du Glückliche! Wenn Ron sich nur endlich trauen würde um Kathrins Hand anzuhalten, dann könnte ich vielleicht auch mal einige solcher Geschichten zum Besten geben!"

„Nun, ich glaube, das dauert nicht mehr lange", orakelte Hermine und stieß mit Clarissa Monroe an.

„Echt, weißt Du etwas, was ich nicht weiß?", fragte diese sofort aufgeregt.

„Lass Dich überraschen", riet Hermine lachend, „aber Ron hat uns gefragt, ob wir im August auf Reisen wären, das hat er noch nie getan!"

„Oh, großer Klabautermann!", rief Clarissa voller Begeisterung, „Kathrin hat uns das gleiche gefragt, „Ich muss sofort Charles suchen!" und schon ließ sie ihr Essen im Stich und war auf und davon. Hermine legte lachend einen Stasiszauber über die Köstlichkeiten und wollte sich gerade wieder Luise zuwenden, um Genaueres über ihre erste Enkelin zu erfahren, da trat der englische Zaubereiminister Shacklebolt in Begleitung zweier Männer an ihren Tisch.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Professor Granger, aber ich habe Sie noch gar nicht begrüßt, was mehr als sträflich ist! Zudem würden Sie diese Herren hier, gerne kennenlernen!", rief er gut gelaunt und seine strahlend blaue Aura mit einem sehr kleinen Lilastich harmonierte hervorragend mit seinem prächtigen Umhang.

„Oh, Kingsley, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du auch hier bist!", freute sich Hermine und stand geschwind auf, um ihren Freund fest zu umarmen.

„Natürlich bin ich hier, wenn nach fast 80 Jahren endlich mal wieder ein englischer Zauberer den Ehrenpreis der Akademie erhält!", brummte er und schüttelte auch die Hand von Misses Smith und ihrem Mann.

„Es wird sicherlich seinen Grund gehabt haben, dass das so lange gedauert hat, oder meinen Sie nicht Shacklebolt?", warf der kleinere seiner zwei Begleiter wenig freundlich ein, während er sich unangenehm in den Vordergrund drängte. Hermine schaute ihn nicht nur deswegen irritiert an, auch die gelbrote Aura der beiden Männer brachte sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

„Ganz bestimmt, Graf Esteban!", bestätigte Kingsley mit gewohnt breitem Lachen und doch, wenn man ihn so gut kannte, wie Hermine es tat, hatte man den bedrohlichen Unterton sofort herausgehört, „und wenn es nach Ihnen gegangen wäre, dann wären fünf weitere Jahre ins Land gezogen, denn wenn ich recht informiert bin, war ein Landsmann von Ihnen ebenfalls im Gespräch." Seine Aura wurde deutlich dunkler.

„Er wäre sehr würdig gewesen!", schnaubte dieser Graf und setzte dann ungeduldig hinterher, „Aber wollen Sie uns jetzt nicht endlich der hinreißenden jungen Dame vorstellen?"

Kingsleys Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln und seine Corona verdüsterte sich noch um einige Grade, „Nichts könnte ich mehr wollen", begann er und die Ironie in seiner Stimme hätte Severus alle Ehre gemacht, „und die Ladys werden ungemein geschmeichelt sein, denn ich darf Ihnen Graf Aristit de Esteban vorstellen, den Zaubereiminister Argentiniens und seinen Bruder, Eugenius de Esteban, Erster Sekretär des Ministers", die beiden Herren verbeugten sich sehr galant vor Hermine und übersahen alle anderen am Tisch völlig.

Daher deutete Kingsley, dem die Situation anscheinend immer unangenehmer zu werden schien, auf die dunkelhäutige Hexe, deren Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach und ihren Mann der sprachlos der bisherigen Szene gefolgt war, „Und diese ehrenwerten…"

Er wurde von einer ungeduldigen Geste Estebans abgewürgt, der nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von Hermine genommen hatte und nun ihre Hand ergriff und küsste, „wir sind im Bilde, diese wunderschöne Blume Englands ist Señorita Hermine Granger, ich hatte die Ehre Ihrem Vortrag heute Nachmittag lauschen zu dürfen. Es war eine Offenbarung, werte Professorin!"

Auch Eugenius ergriff die von seinem Bruder nur widerwillig losgelassene Hand Hermines und küsste sie ebenfalls inniglich, „Gleichwohl schön, wie klug!", murmelte er und Hermine wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah!

„Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen", log sie stammelnd und riss sich energisch zusammen, normaler Weise wäre sie nur von der Unhöflichkeit und Arroganz der beiden angewidert gewesen, aber diese eindeutige grellrote Aura, fand sie noch abstoßender.

Sie brachte unauffällig etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die aufdringlichen Südamerikaner und schaute Kingsley mit bezeichnendem Blick an, „Mein lieber Kingsley, Du überraschst mich immer wieder, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du mit diesen Gentlemen hier bekannt bist!"

„Die Ehre dieser Bekanntschaft hat sich auch erst kürzlich ergeben", säuselte Kingsley, „genauer gesagt eben erst, auf dem Weg hier in den Saal."

„Wir geben zu", erklärte Aristit und zwirbelte seinen Schnäuzer, „dass wir die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopfe gepackt haben, um Sie persönlich zu treffen, Señorita Granger", er beugte sich vor und griff schon wieder nach Hermines Hand, „wir sind wahrlich überwältigt von Ihnen, Ihrer Schönheit und Eleganz!"

„Ah ja!", konnte sie nur antworten, entzog dem Argentinier aber nachdrücklich ihre Hand.

„Wir waren hingerissen, als wir Sie vorhin hier entdeckt haben, erlauben Sie mir das Kompliment, Sie sehen einfach phantastisch aus!", stieg der Bruder heißblütig ein und sein Blick glitt hungrig über ihre schlanke Gestalt und die rote Corona fing sogar noch an zu pulsieren.

Großer Gott, das hier war wirklich schrecklich.

Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um diese geilen Kerle zügig los zu werden, als Clarissa Monroe mit Professor Bigelow im Arm zurück kam.

„Oh, die Grafen Esteban?", stellte sie mit undefinierbarem Unterton fest und ihre Farbe wechselte von Blau in Schwarz und auch Professor Bigelow rückte mit finsterem Blick blinzelnd ihre Brille zurecht.

„Ah, die bezaubernde Señora Monroe, sehr erfreut Sie zu treffen!", antwortete Aristit höflich, aber sein Lächeln wurde deutlich schmäler und die beiden Brüder tauschten einen schnellen Blick.

„Wir haben gerade die Bekanntschaft von Señorita Granger machen dürfen und wollten sie um die Gunst eines Tanzes bitten", erklärte er weiter und schaute Hermine tief in die Augen.

„Und wenn die schöne Dame dann geneigt ist, würden wir sie nur zu gerne zu einem Glas Wein oder mehr in unser Separee einladen", fügte Eugenius mit einem eindeutigen Zwinkern hinzu und schaffte es, dass Hermine die Gesichtszüge vollends entglitten. Ach du große Güte, ein Separee? Nie im Leben! Da waren die Werwölfe im Kerker ja noch harmloser und die eindeutig sympathischere Variante den Abend zu verbringen.

„Oh, wissen Sie, meine Herren, das ist ja sicherlich ein sehr schmeichelhaftes Ansinnen…", setzte Hermine an und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer einigermaßen höflichen Ablehnung, als Clarissa Monroe für sie in die Bresche sprang, „…aber die Herren müssten sich wohl zu lange gedulden, denn Professor Granger ist hier einfach unabkömmlich und zudem eine sehr begehrte Tanzpartnerin", log Clarissa frech, „mein Mann hat sie auf der Liste und wie ich eben gehört habe, hat sogar der diesjährige Preisträger vor, sie aufzufordern."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Hermine jetzt angenehm überrascht und Luise Smith schenkte ihrem Gemahl zusammen mit einem hörbaren Schnauben, einen vernichtenden Blick.

Diese ungeheure Nachricht wurde aber nicht nur von Hermine mit Freude aufgenommen, bei den beiden Brüdern Esteban führte sie sogar zu einem kleinen Heiterkeitsanfall, „Haha!", die beiden sahen sich blasiert lachend an, bevor Aristit sehr selbstzufrieden meinte, „Also wirklich! Da weiß doch jeder, wen SeñoritaGranger wählen wird!"

„Ach ja?", erkundigte sich Hermine und sie merkte, dass zu ihrem Ekel auch noch Zorn hinzukam, „und auf wen sollte da meine Wahl fallen, Ihrer geschätzten Auffassung nach?"

„Nun, obwohl wir wissen, dass Sie und dieser Mensch aus dem gleichen Land kommen", er beugte sich schon wieder unangenehm nahe zu ihr hin, „so wissen wir doch alle, dass er ein unglaublicher Rüpel mit mehr als zweifelhafter Vergangenheit ist!"

Hermine wechselte die Farbe, was die Herren Argentinier völlig falsch auslegten,

„Wir hatten uns schon gedacht, dass Sie diese Information schockieren würde, meine Gnädigste", raunte Eugenius affektiert, „aber wir sehen es als unsere Pflicht als Ehrenmänner Ihnen die Wahrheit nicht vorzuenthalten."

„Außerdem", ergänzte Aristit und schüttelte sich, „bekommt man ja das Grausen in seiner Gegenwart, so jemand ist selbstverständlich nicht die geeignete Wahl für eine junge Dame."

Clarissa Monroe schaltete sich mit einem versteckten Grinsen interessiert ein, „So, Sie finden also, dass Professor Snape ein Rüpel ist?"

„Und eine zweifelhafte Vergangenheit hat!", fügte Professor Bigelow überraschenderweise ein, sie hörte anscheinend besser, als man meinte.

„Und dass man vor ihm Angst haben müsse!", erinnerte sich auch Kingsley.

„Sehr richtig!", bestätigten die beiden Brüder nickend und lächelten Hermine nachsichtig zu.

„Er hat aber viele Orden bekommen und sitzt in zwei Beratungsgremien des Ministeriums!", gab Englands Zaubereiminister zu bedenken und schien dieses Gespräch langsam zu genießen.

„Orden kann man sich erschwindeln und Sie wissen doch wohl selbst, mein werter Kollege, was man alles aus purer Not in einen Beraterstab berufen muss...", rümpfte Aristit die aristokratische Nase.

„War er nicht Dein Lehrer in Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Clarissa unschuldig lächelnd bei Hermine und zerlegte ihr Fleisch.

„Ja, das war er", gab Hermine langsam nickend zu und schaute nun ebenfalls grinsend von einem zum anderen.

„Du hast immer gesagt, dass Du ihn damals nicht leiden konntest", erinnerte sie Kingsley freundlich, „auch hattest Du Zweifel an seiner Rolle im Krieg, wenn ich mich recht ersinne!"

„Ja, auch das ist wohl wahr!", nickte Hermine und fügte dann noch hinzu, „er konnte mich auch nicht ausstehen und war einige Male sehr, sehr gemein zu mir. Auch später noch, als ich schon in der Ausbildung war, war er alles andere als nett, wenn ich mich recht erinnere!"

Die beiden Brüder strahlten um die Wette, das waren ja wunderbare Neuigkeiten!

„Auch der Freund meiner Tochter, der, der hoffentlich bald in die Puschen kommt und um ihre Hand anhält", ergänzte Clarissa mit flehenden Blick, „mochte ihn überhaupt nicht, er spielt heute noch gerne ein Spiel das ‚Snape explodiert' heißt."

„Ja, das Spiel ist lustig, wir spielen es auch sehr gerne!", grinste Hermine.

„Sie sehen, Señorita Granger, wie recht wir hatten", rief Eugenius erfreut, „Wann dürfen wir also mit unserer Tanzaufforderung an Sie herantreten, bevor oder nachdem Sie mit uns in unserem Separee eine kleine Erfrischung zu sich genommen haben?"

„Weder noch!", antwortete eine dunkle Stimme sehr deutlich und unüberhörbar bedrohlich direkt hinter den beiden.

Die Herren aus Südamerika machten erst einen sehr hübschen Hüpfer und wurden dann vor lauter Schreck kreidebleich, als sie den finsteren Tränkemeister und diesjährigen Preisträger erkannten.

„Dios mío!", keuchte Aristit entsetzt und sein Bruder fasste sich sogar an die Brust.

„Nicht ganz!", schnarrte Severus und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, „Es ist nur der Rüpel mit der zweifelhaften Vergangenheit, vor dem Professor Granger Angst haben muss!"

Eugenius fasste sich von den beiden als Erstes und tat es Severus gleich, mit verschränkten Armen bot er ihm die Stirn, auch wenn er dem Tränkemeister Hogwarts nur bis zur Brust reichte. „El Señor, ihre Anwesenheit ist nicht von Nöten und wir wüssten nicht, was Ihnen das Recht eines Urteils über unsere Einladung an Señorita Granger gibt! Was erlauben Sie sich? Bitte haben Sie die Güte sich zu entfernen!"

„Ganz gewiss werde ich das nicht tun!", stellte Severus unmissverständlich klar, dann zog er seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Und ich denke schon, dass meine, nun sagen wir mal, langjährige Beziehung zu Professor Granger mir das Recht auf ein solches Urteil gibt!"

Die beiden Argentinier wechselten einen belustigten Blick, „Ja, wir wissen schon, welche…", Eugenius spitzte angewidert die Lippen, „…Beziehung Señorita Granger mit Ihnen teilen musste, sie hat es uns anvertraut!"

„Ja, es war nicht immer leicht!", sinnierte der Professor und in seine schwarzen Augen schlich sich ein amüsierter Zug, als er ihn auf Hermine ruhen ließ.

„Ja, wie wahr, wie wahr!", nickte diese und strahlte ihn an.

„Darum wird die Señorita auch nur zu gerne bereit sein, mit uns den Abend zu verbringen!", wollte Aristit die Situation schnell beenden, „Darf ich Sie nun um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Señorita Granger?"

„Señorita Granger hat bereits ihre Tänze vergeben!", warf Severus sehr leise ein und machte einen winzigen Schritt nach vorne, was die beiden Brüder doch etwas einschüchterte, trotzdem probierte es Aristit noch einmal.

„So, und Sie wissen natürlich auch an wen?", lachte er kalt.

„Aber natürlich, Minister!", antwortete Severus seelenruhig, „Nach meinen Informationen aus erster Hand, wird Sie wohl oder übel mit diesem Idioten Simon Beaty tanzen müssen, denn sie war so leichtfertig und hat es ihm versprochen und Charles Monroe hat auch schon angedeutet sie auffordern zu wollen", zählte er auf.

„Und vergiss mich nicht!", fügte Kingsley grinsend an, „ich liebe es mit ihr zu tanzen!"

„Ich würde auch gerne mit Meister Smith tanzen, aber er überlegt noch", mischte sich Hermine frech ein, was Montgomery Smith erbleichen ließ.

„Ah, die Nacht ist lang", frohlockte Aristit, „Wenn Sie ihre Pflichten erfüllt haben, stehen wir Ihnen zur Verfügung!", und sein Blick fiel in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Ja, die Nacht ist lang und ich habe mich schon ewig auf diese ganz besondere Nacht gefreut", bestätigte Hermine und holte zum entscheidenden Schlag aus „daher musste mir mein Mann auch versprechen, solange mit mir zu tanzen, bis ich nicht mehr kann!"

„Ihr Mann?", blinzelte Aristit Esteban konsterniert.

„Ja, Ehemann", bestätigte Hermine froh gelaunt.

„Sie wissen schon", knurrte Professor Bigelow, „das Gegenteil von Ehefrau!"

„Man könnte auch Gatte oder Gemahl sagen!", half Kingsley gerne den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Herren zu vertreiben.

„Aber es gibt keinen Ehemann! Wir haben Erkundigungen eingeholt!", verstand Eugenius Esteban trotzdem nicht.

„Ach ja? Bei wem?", wollte Clarissa interessiert wissen.

„Bei ihm!", der argentinische Zaubereiminister zeigte vorwurfsvoll auf Montgomery Smith, der ein unschuldiges Gesicht zur Schau stellte, „Meine Herren, Sie haben mich lediglich gefragt, ob es einen Mister Granger gibt!", erklärte er mit Unschuldsmine.

„Und Meister Smith hat ja auch völlig recht", lächelte Hermine, „Es gibt keinen Mister Granger." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und freute sich gerade wie eine Schneekönigin, „mein Mann heißt Snape, Severus Snape um genau zu sein. Sie kennen ihn, es ist dieser Rüpel mit der zweifelhaften Vergangenheit, mit dem ich schon ewig eine Beziehung habe!"

„Wie bitte?", keuchte Aristit und wich entsetzt zurück.

„Sie sagte SNAPE, Jungchen!", mischte sich Professor Bigelow ungeduldig ein, „Ihr solltet mal einen Ohrenreinigungszauber anwenden, die wirken Wunder!"

„Sie sind Ihr Mann?", stammelte Eugenius und starrte Severus entgeistert an.

„Ja, das bin ich und falls das Ihre nächste Frage sein sollte, ja, ich bin auch der Vater ihrer Kinder!", knurrte Severus sehr genüsslich.

„Kinder?", japste Aristit völlig entsetzt.

„Korrekt, Mehrzahl von Kind, drei um genau zu sein!", präzisierte Hermine gerne, „Sehr nette und liebenwerte Kinder übrigens!"

„Zumeist, meine Liebe, zumeist", schränkte Severus das generelle Lob etwas ein. Er erinnerte sich wohl noch eindrücklich an das Zahnen und Trotzen und an all die Dummheiten, die besonders Sera so anzustellen geruhte, „Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen meine Herren, sonst würde ich Sie nun wiederum höflichst bitten, uns zu entschuldigen, ich habe nämlich Hunger und würde gerne mit meiner Frau und den Herrschaften hier essen!"

„Qué? No! En nombre de Dios. Entschuldigen Sie uns, einen schönen Abend noch!", mit einer sehr kurzen Verbeugung suchten die beiden das Weite und alle am Tisch atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Unglaublich!", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück sinken.

„Allerdings!", stimmte Severus zu und blickte den Argentiniern böse hinterher.

„Wo treiben Sie sich eigentlich herum, Snape? Diese unmöglichen Estebanbrüder wollten Ihre Frau abschleppen", grummelte Professor Bigelow unwirsch und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Ich hatte zu tun", entschuldigte sich Severus.

„Er hat sich rumgedrückt!", raunte Hermine ihrer Nachbarin zu.

„Schon klar, aber wenn ich mir die junge Dame hier so von nahem ansehe", meinte Esmeralda Bigelow weiter und schenkte Severus einen sehr eindringlichen Blick, „dann ist das ein gewaltiger Fehler und ich würde meinen Stock verwetten, dass diese Salonlöwen von Beatys die nächsten sein werden, die hier aufkreuzen und zu sabbern anfangen!"

Ein bedrohliches Grollen war Severus Antwort und Kingsley bekam einen Lachanfall, was ihm ebenfalls einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.

„Sie beide", die resolute alte Dame zeigte mit dem Stockknauf auf Hermine und Severus, „sollten sich besser her setzen und mit den Smiths, Clarissa, dem dunklen Mann dort und mir ein, zwei Ründchen Poker spielen, da kann Euch gar nichts passieren."

„Außer, dass Ihr hinterher eine Hypothek auf Euer Haus aufnehmen müsst!", lachte Clarissa.

„Das geht nicht, wir wohnen zur Miete", entgegnete Severus besorgt.

„Wir hätten da noch unser Sommerhaus", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte!", entschied ihr Ehemann kategorisch und schnappte sich einen Teller.

„Ach, Kinder, Clarissa will Euch nur Angst machen. Beim letzten Mal hat sie ebenfalls ein ganz schönes Sümmchen abgestaubt", grinste die Hexe und deutete mit ihrem knochigen Zeigefinger auf Hermine und Severus, als dieser mit seinem gefüllten Teller zurück kam „Ich habe mich übrigens eingehend über Sie beide erkundigt. Alles sehr beeindruckend! Nicht nur das Fachliche, auch alles Andere! Wirklich bemerkenswert!", sie blinzelte Hermine an, „Und meine liebe junge Kollegin, ich war ebenfalls in Ihrem Vortrag, er hat auch mir ausgesprochen gut gefallen! Das hatte Hand und Fuß und war endlich mal wieder was ohne reißerische Luftblasen und modernem Schnickschnack. Man merkt, dass Sie bei den Besten ihres Faches gelernt haben!", sie nickte Severus kurz zu, dem sein Essen ob dieses Lobes noch besser zu schmecken schien, „Und wenn ich es nachher vergesse – leider passiert mir das in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder – ich weiß auch nicht wo das noch hinführen soll!", sie stutze einen Augenblick, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, „Ach, genau: Bitte grüßen Sie Ambros Carter von mir!"

„Gerne!", entgegnete Hermine lächelnd und schob ihrem Mann die Serviette hin, nicht dass der Umhang noch Flecken bekam, „kennen Sie Ambros näher?"

„Ziemlich nah! Ich habe ihn damals auf der Feierlichkeit zu seiner Preisverleihung hier kennengelernt, er war ein wunderbarer Tänzer", sie grinste breit und voller Seligkeit, „Und er war ein unglaublich heißblütiger Liebhaber!"

Großer Gott! Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Sie hatten eine Liaison mit Ambros Carter?", keuchte sie voller Erstaunen.

„Ja, das hatte ich, mein Kind!", seufzte Esmeralda verträumt, „es war unbeschreiblich, wir haben es nicht mal mehr auf eines unserer Zimmer geschafft!"

„Unglaublich!", entwich es beiden. Dabei musste Severus seine ganze mentale Kraft aufwenden, um nicht an Details von einer lüsternen Professor Bigelow und einem nackten Ambros Carter zu denken und Hermine erinnerte sich gerade eindrücklich an einige pikante Details des vergangenen Nachmittags, was Montgomery Smith anscheinend ähnlich ging, wenn sie sein leises Räuspern richtig interpretierte.

Professor Bigelow aber legte den Kopf auf den Stockgriff und murmelte versonnen, „Wir sind zwei Tage nicht mehr aus meinen Räumlichkeiten gekommen und von den Dingen, die wir da zusammen getrieben haben, bekomme ich heute noch einen roten Kopf!" Sie kicherte leise vor sich hin, bevor sich ihr Blick verdüsterte, „Doch er musste leider viel zu schnell nach Hause und dann hat er diese irische Hexe getroffen und Hals über Kopf geheiratet! Ein Jammer! Ein echter Jammer!"

„Das tut mir sehr leid für Sie", murmelte Hermine, obwohl sie Kathrin Carter ausgesprochen gerne mochte, „haben Sie denn später einen anderen Mann gefunden, mit dem sie Ähnliches teilen konnten?"

„Den hatte ich doch schon vorher, Kindchen", winkte Professor Bigelow ab, „Mein Mann Alfred – Gott hab ihn selig - und ich führten von Anfang an eine sehr tolerante Ehe. Tabus, besonders im sexuellen Bereich gab es nie, wir beide haben wirklich nichts ausgelassen!"

Severus sah gerade so aus, als wenn sein herrlich duftendes Abendessen ihm Übelkeit verursachen würde, aber das freche Grinsen dieser alten Frau entlockte Hermine ein glucksendes Lachen, allerdings nur, bis dass Esmeraldas Blick auf Severus fiel und ihre Aura sich plötzlich rötlich färbte.

„Professor Bigelow", rief Hermine entsetzt und schnappte nach Luft.

„Was denn? Man wird sich doch wohl noch anschauen dürfen, was einem gefällt?", entgegnete die Alterspräsidentin und schaute unglaublich unschuldig aus der Wäsche.

Severus wechselte die Farbe und rückte zur Sicherheit ein wenig von der lüsternen Greisin ab, dabei nuschelte er ungläubig, „Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber erlauben Sie mir, dass ich mein Versprechen einlöse und mit meiner Frau tanze?"

„Oh! Klasse!", jubelte Hermine und entledigte sich sogleich ihrer Stola, was bei den anwesenden Herren erneut für ein leises Keuchen sorgte und Montgomerys Augen wurden noch größer, als sich Hermine zu ihm herüberbeugte und ihn vergnügt aufforderte, „Geben Sie sich einen Ruck und machen Sie Ihrer Frau eine Freude!"

Severus nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck Wein, tupfte die Lippen an der Serviette ab und erhob sich, dabei flüsterte er Meister Smith unüberhörbar zu, „Ich würde ihrem Rat folgen, denn erst versuchen die Frauen es mit charmantem Werben, wenn das aber nichts bringt, zögern sie nicht lange und erpressen dich gnadenlos!", er seufzte theatralisch, „Egal wie, sie kommen eh zum Ziel, also bring es einfach hinter dich!"

„Sehr charmant, Severus, wirklich!", tadelte Hermine ihren so ungemein freundlichen Ehemann, nahm aber gerne den dargereichten Arm und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Dort sorgte das Erscheinen der beiden für nicht wenig Aufsehen und reges Blitzlichtgewitter der anwesenden Presse. Viele schienen sich zu fragen, was die beiden miteinander verband, denn dass es da etwas gab, sah man dem Gesicht der strahlend schönen Professorin aus Edinburgh schon von ferne an.

Sie war eben eine echt miese Schauspielerin, was ihr aber völlig egal war, denn dafür war sie eine umso bessere Tänzerin und auch ihr Tanzpartner, dieser mysteriöse, aber unglaublich interessante Preisträger gab eine ausgezeichnete Figur ab.

„Habe ich Dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich wahnsinnig in Dich verliebt bin?", fragte Hermine ganz nahe an seinem linken Ohr, als sie die ersten Drehungen gemacht hatten.

„Nein, heute noch nicht, Du warst eindeutig zu sehr mit Glanzleistungen und Heldentaten beschäftigt!", antwortete Severus zufrieden und ließ seine Hand einige Inches tiefer rutschen.

„Stimmt", nickte Hermine lächelnd, „Aber dafür habe ich Dir heute schon mitgeteilt, dass ich keinen Mann so erregend finde, wie Dich, Severus Snape."

„Ja? Wann? Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern!", behauptete Hogwarts Tränkemeister kaltherzig.

„Wie bitte?", entrüstete sich auch sogleich seine Frau und rückte etwas von ihm ab, „dann hat der Herr Preisträger wohl nicht richtig aufgepasst!"

„Natürlich hat er das!", widersprach Severus und er zog sie wieder näher an sich heran, „er hat sehr gut verstanden, dass seine wahnsinnig in ihn verliebte Ehefrau ihn für das Retten irgendwelcher zwielichtiger Gestalten schmählich im Stich lässt. Sie ihm aber vorher noch so ungeheuer ausgiebig zusetzt, dass er immer noch an den Folgen leidet! Und diese Ehefrau besitzt dann auch noch die Frechheit hier in einem solch aufreißendem Kleid zu erscheinen, wo sie sehr genau weiß, dass der diesjährige Preisträger es ihr nicht hier und jetzt von ihrem aufregenden Körper zerren kann."

„Ja, sie ist grausam, aber sie genießt es kolossal!", kicherte Hermine und atmete tief seinen Duft ein.

„Hast Dir Clarissa übrigens den Trank zukommen lassen?"

„Ja, das hat sie."

„Und was hältst Du von seiner Wirkung? Denn Du hast ihn doch genommen, oder?"

„Ja, das habe ich", Hermine schüttelte sich, „und ich habe selten etwas ekligeres zu mir genommen! Danke für den Würfelzucker!"

„Bitte schön, die Akademie sieht nicht gerne wenn sich die Ehefrauen der Preisträger bei deren Erscheinen übergeben", merkte Severus freundlich an.

„Sehr rührend von der Akademie, wirklich", höhnte Hermine, „allerdings muss ich sagen, die Wirkung des Trankes ist nicht zu beanstanden."

„Nein, nicht wahr", nickte Severus zufrieden.

„Allerdings finde ich sie nicht immer hilfreich. Im Fall der Herren Esteban war deren Farbcorona noch schockierender, als ihr Gehabe an sich!"

„Wenn ich diese Kerle noch einmal zu Gesicht bekomme, gibt es keine Corona mehr, da sei Dir gewiss", grummelte Severus düster.

„Keine Sorgen, die sind so schockiert, dass ich mit Dir verheiratet bin, die kommen nie wieder!"

„Wollen wir das mal für sie hoffen, wobei ich mir nur zu gerne einige kleine Überraschungen für die Herren ausdenken würde!"

„Apropos ‚Überraschung'", fiel Hermine etwas Wichtiges wieder ein, „ich habe mir lange überlegt, was ich Dir zur Preisverleihung schenken könnte."

„Außer einer heißen Liebesnacht?"

„Die heiße Liebesnacht bekommst Du gratis dazu, ganz einfach so, weil ich mich auch gerne selbst beschenke!", entgegnete Hermine.

„Sehr gut, und zu welcher Überlegung bist Du schließlich gelangt?"

„Zu einer sehr, sehr netten und wenn Du heute Abend ein braver Ehemann und freundlicher, höflicher Preisträger bist, darfst Du auf eine kleine hübsche Aufmerksamkeit hoffen, mein Lieber."

„Na, das sind doch erfreuliche Aussichten", nickte er und wagte zudem einen tief roten Blick in ihr Dekollete.

‚Allerdings', ergänzte sie grinsend und genoss seinen Blick und das wundervolle Gefühl von ihm gehalten zu werden. Sie spürte seine warme Hand auf ihrem nackten Rücken, seinen betörenden Duft und seine unnachahmliche Präsenz. Die wundervolle Musik, die ausgelassene Stimmung und das untermalende Gemurmel der anderen schufen dazu eine herrliche Atmosphäre, in die sie sich ganz fallen ließ.

Ach, was hätte sie sonst noch mehr wollen können?

Im Augenblick? Genau!

Nichts!

Absolut gar nichts!


	6. Chapter 6

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 6 Tänze

Aber leider ging dieses Lied, wie jedes Musikstück, einmal zu Ende und das Orchester hatte noch nicht richtig zum Schlussakkord angesetzt, als auch schon wie aus dem Nichts Simon Beaty neben ihr erschien und sie lässig abklopfte. „Hi, Professor, herzlichen Glückwunsch Ihnen!"

„Hmpf", erwiderte Severus, was ihm einen dezenten, aber schmerzhaften Rippenstoß seiner Frau einbrachte, „Danke", knurrte er daraufhin mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Brav!

„Kein Problem!", freute sich Simon und blinzelte ihm frech zu, „Machen Sie mal ne Pause, alter Geselle, zum Luftschnappen und so. Hab nämlich bei der Band einen Rock bestellt, das ist nichts für ältere Leute. Ich nehm Ihnen solange mal kurz diese heiße Braut hier ab, nicht dass sie sich langweilt!"

„Wie ungeheuer rücksichtsvoll!", zischte Severus und Hermine sah in seinen Augen ein fürchterliches Funkeln aufglimmen. Na, das konnte ja wirklich heiter werden. Sie freute sich schon riesig auf die Nacht.

„Ehrensache, Meister, ganz gentlemenlike, wie ihr aus dem Mutterland so gerne sagt", er lachte sich halb Tod und Hermine hatte doch etwas Angst. Nicht wegen Simon, sondern eher wegen des Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Mannes, nicht dass er ihren ehemaligen Kommilitonen doch noch auf der Stelle umbrachte und dann die nächste Zeit bei den amerikanischen Zaubereibehörden verbringen musste. Wo blieb dann ihre schöne, wilde Liebesnacht?

Sie sah ihn beschwörend an und sorgte somit für ein tiefes Grollen – leider eines der Sorte, das ihr immer diese herrlichen Schauer den Rücken hinabschickte.

„Gut, Beaty", zischte Severus leise, „ein Tanz sei Ihnen gewährt, mehr nicht, dann liefern Sie sie an unserem Tisch ab. Und damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, ich habe Sie ganz genau im Blick, wehe, Sie benehmen sich nicht gentlemenlike, dann schicke ich Ihnen einen unglaublich schmerzhaften und lang anhaltenden Fluch auf den Leib, der sich vor allem auf ihre Genitalien beziehen wird!"

„Severus!", Hermine rollte mit den Augen, immer diese primitiven männlichen Drohgebärden!

Doch ihr alter Freund schien den Ernst der Lage mal wieder nicht richtig im Blick zu haben, denn nachdem er kurz seine Augenbrauen emporgezogen hatte und Severus ungläubig angestarrt hatte, brach er in herzhaftes Gelächter aus. Was nicht nur bei ihr und Severus zu Unverständnis führte, nicht wenige der um sie herum tanzenden Paare blieben erstaunt stehen.

„Mann, Professor!", keuchte Simon nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, „Sie sind echt der Hammer, ehrlich, einfach Klasse!"

Zu dem Paar, direkt neben ihm, das etwas verdattert dieser Szene gefolgt war, meinte er erklärend, „Dieser Kerl hier ist nicht nur ein erstklassiger Tränkemeister, er ist der witzigste Typ den ich kenne. Sein trockener, schwarzer Humor ist so herrlich englisch wie kein anderer. Und obwohl er mir diese heiße Braut hier direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat, ist er der Oberkracher, ich liebe ihn einfach!", mit diesen Worten presste er Severus in eine kurze aber feste Männerumarmung und schnappte sich dann Hermine, um mit ihr einen wilden Tanz zu beginnen, der alles war, nur nicht gentlemenlike.

Wirklich, sehr, sehr aussichtsreich, konnte Hermine nur noch japsend denken.

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Severus noch einige Augenblicke konsterniert und äußerst miesepetrig auf dem Tanzparkett stand, sich dann aber nach einem strategisch günstigen Platz umsah, um die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Schon klar!

Allerdings konnte sie seinen letztendlichen Standort nicht endgültig verfolgen, denn Simon hatte mit dem wilden Rock wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen.

Himmel, das war zwar etwas vollkommen anderes, als das wundervoll elegante Gleiten mit Severus, aber es machte trotzdem einen Heidenspaß. Simon konnte hervorragend tanzen und bei ihm war die rote Corona die ihn eigentlich ständig umgab einfach so passend, gewohnt und vor allem charmant, dass man ihm nicht böse sein konnte, darum genoss sie sogar seine kleinen Übergriffe und seinen durchtrainierten Körper dicht an ihrem. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und Severus sah es auch.

Völlig aus der Puste beendeten die beiden schließlich diesen Tanz und auch den nächsten und Hermine wollte gerade Simon bitten, sie für eine Pause an ihren Tisch zu begleiten, da klopfte sie schon wieder jemand ab. Diesmal war es ein braun gegerbter Endsechziger mit falschen Zähnen und gefärbten Haaren, einem unübersehbaren Schmähbauch in etwas engen Klamotten, aber mit strahlend blauen Augen und einer irrsinnigen Ausstrahlung. Mit Schwung warf er sich vor ihr in Positur, „Hallo meine Schöne!", zwinkerte er sie an und klopfte Simon auf die Schulter, „Jetzt bin ich dran, mein Junge!"

„Na, lass mal, Onkel Spencer", winkte Simon ab, „die Braut ist nichts für Dich, sie hat schon das ganze Jahr über einen alten Kerl zuhause, da braucht sie jetzt was Junges!"

Onkel Spencers Lächeln wurde ob dieser Aussage sogar noch breiter, „Dann habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt!" Er reckte Hermine seine Hand entgegen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „Kommen Sie Verehrteste, dieser Tanz hier ist unser!"

Da das Orchester aber gerade zu einem langsamen Schmusesong angesetzt hatte, wurde es Hermine ganz anders bei der Vorstellung sich mit Onkel Spencer Wange an Wange auf der Tanzfläche herumzuschieben, sie warf Simon einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„He, Onkel Spenc", Simon nahm seinen Onkel etwas beiseite, „Das hier ist mein Claim, aber ich weiß, dass Professor Bigelow hinten sitzt und schon auf Dich wartet!"

„Ach, die alte Schabracke", Onkel Spencer machte ein abfälliges Gesicht, obwohl er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, nach besagter Dame Ausschau zu halten.

„Klar, sie hat schon ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel, aber wir wissen doch beide, dass sie echt eine Granate ist!", Simon warf seinem Onkel einen bezeichnenden Blick zu und Hermine überlegte gerade voller Entsetzen, ob sie diese Information richtig verstanden hatte.

„Verdammt, mein Junge, Du hast recht!", Onkel Simon nickte langsam und pfiff dann anerkennend durch die Zähne, „allerdings war sie damals auch noch einiges jünger!"

„Ja, aber Du auch!", lachte Simon.

„Allerdings, allerdings!", Onkel Spencer zog seine, sich über seinem Bauch spannende Weste gerade und machte eine galante Verbeugung vor Hermine, „Vielleicht ein andermal, meine Schöne!", säuselte er, bevor er sich seinen Schnäuzer glattstrich, Hermines Tisch ins Visier nahm und sich mit verwegenem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Weg durch die Tanzenden bahnte.

Simon reichte Hermine zufrieden die Hand und führte sie zum Punschbrunnen, wo er ihr ein Glas des köstlichen Getränkes bestellte.

„Dein Onkel hatte was mit Professor Bigelow?", konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen zu wispern, als Simon endlich wiederkam und ihr den Becher reichte, „Und Du auch?"

„Klar, Esmeralda ist der Wahnsinn!", lachte Simon, „sie hat meine Unschuld auf dem Gewissen!", er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, „Deine hab ich ja leider nicht bekommen."

„Nein, allerdings nicht!", antwortete Hermine und ergänzte in Gedanken, dass dies zwar eine leichte, aber dennoch sehr weise Entscheidung gewesen war! Großer Gott, Esmeralda Bigelow!

Sie schaute sich kopfschüttelnd um und nippte dann versunken an ihrem Punsch. Das Fest war auf seinem Höhepunkt angelangt und sie summte leise das aktuelle Musikstück des Orchesters mit, einer ihrer Lieblingslieder, als sie aus ihren Gedanken an Professor Bigelows abwechslungsreiches Liebesleben gerissen wurde.

„Bist Du glücklich mit Deiner Wahl?", hörte sie gerade Simon wie nebenher fragen, aber sein Unterton überraschte sie, erstaunt drehte sie sich zu ihm hin. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen hatten sie fest im Blick, und da war nichts mehr von all dem Playboygetue, da war nur noch Simon.

„Ja!", nickte Hermine ohne groß zu überlegen mit einem feinen Lächeln, „Ja, das bin ich wirklich!"

„Tja", Simon nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck, „Das hatte ich befürchtet, so wie Du ihn ansiehst und wie er Dich ansieht und dann dieses sanfte Strahlen, das von Dir ausgeht", er schöpfte tief Atem, „Verdammt, ich beneide Dich, Hermine!"

Hermine musterte ihn genau, dann stelle sie ihr Glas ab und nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme, dabei flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr, „Das kannst Du auch haben, wenn Du endlich aufhörst jemand sein zu wollen, der ohne Zweifel bald in die Jahre kommen wird und dann nur noch ein billiger Abklatsch seiner Selbst ist!"

„Ach, Süße!", seufzte Simon ebenfalls sehr leise und erwiderte die Umarmung, „Das ist nicht leicht, denn ich glaube, dass den armen Wicht hinter der schönen, reichen und erfolgreichen Fassade keiner mögen wird!"

„Oh doch!", widersprach ihm Hermine bestimmt und löste sich von ihm, „Gerade auf solche Typen stehen die wirklich interessanten Frauen, wollen wir wetten?"

„Wetten? Um was denn?", der alte Schalk trat in seine Augen zurück, „Etwa um eine gemeinsame wilde Liebesnacht?", er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du bist unmöglich, mein Lieber!", lachte Hermine und schlug ihm auf den Oberarm.

„Schade, war ein Versuch wert!", stimmte er in ihr Lachen ein und zog sie schon wieder zur Tanzfläche, „Aber ein Tanz tut es für den Anfang auch!"

Es wurden sogar noch einige mehr, schließlich taten ihr die Füße weh, ihre Frisur löste sich gerade in Wohlgefallen auf und sie war nass geschwitzt. Darum gab Simon nach und geleitete sie charmant zu ihrem Tisch, „Hier, Professor, wie ich es versprochen habe, die heißeste Braut des ganzen Saales heil und an einem Stück zurück", er schenkte Hermine einen eindeutigen Blick, „Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Du Unterstützung brauchst – Du weißt schon bei was!" Dann war er weg, eine rassige Dunkelhaarige vier Tische weiter hatte wohl sein Interesse geweckt.

Hermine sank erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl und fächelte sich kühle Luft zu.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", knurrte ihr Ehegemahl mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung und schob ihr ein großes Glas Wasser entgegen, „Hier, ich glaube Du brauchst eine Abkühlung!"

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln leerte Hermine das Glas in einem Zug und verlangte frech, „War das etwa alles, Professor? Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ein Glas Wasser reicht, um die hitzige Leidenschaft eines Simon Beaty vergessen zu lassen?"

Eine gewagte Bemerkung, die bei den Monroes und Smiths zu breitem Grinsen und großer Aufmerksamkeit führte.

Severus Blick allerdings hätte die Rocky Mountains innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in Staub verwandeln können, aber Hermine schickte er lediglich eine riesige Welle der Vorfreude durch die Glieder, wobei das dunkle Grollen, das er dabei vernehmen ließ die süße Wirkung noch verstärkte.

Himmlisch!

Wie in Zeitlupe erhob er sich und baute sich ganz dicht vor ihr auf, dabei entging ihr nicht, dass er von dort oben einen erstklassigen Blick in ihr Dekollete hatte, und zischte mühsam beherrscht,

„Miss Granger! Sie sollten sich überlegen, ob ihr Übermut reicht, um die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen ertragen zu können!"

„Oh, Professor, ich liebe diese Konsequenzen und ertrage sie gern!", murmelte sie und biss sich begeistert auf die Unterlippe, dabei nahm sie mit großer Genugtuung die dunkelrote Corona ihres Mannes wahr.

„Gut, dann folgen Sie mir besser, bevor Sie die Konsequenzen gleich jetzt und hier tragen müssen!"

Hermine hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht, um ihm zu sagen, dass gewisse Konsequenzen, zum Beispiel in Form eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses durchaus sofort erfolgen könnten, als sich Charles Monroe einmischte,

„Moment, ihr zwei! Und was wird mit diesem riesigen Stapel an Tanzanfragen?", erkundigte er sich und fügte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger hinzu, „Mit mir hast Du übrigens auch noch nicht getanzt, Hermine!"

Ohne den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von ihr zu lassen, zückte Severus blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn mit präzisen Schwüngen, worauf sich der ansehnliche Berg an Tanzbitten in ein kleines rauchendes Aschehäufchen verwandelte. Fragend blitzte er zum Vorsitzenden der Akademie herüber, aber Charles Monroe winkte bereits grinsend ab, „Schon gut, ich verzichte!"

Severus einzige Antwort war ein weiteres Grollen, dann zog er seine Weste gerade und eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Nun? Ich warte!", wendete er sich wieder Hermine zu, die sich daraufhin betont langsam erhob.

Nur zu gerne hätte sie seinem Ansinnen sogleich nachgegeben, erregt genug war sie schon längst, aber da war ihr doch soeben diese nette kleine Idee gekommen. Ganz dicht trat sie an ihn heran, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm einige Worte ins Ohr, die ihm einen unterdrückten Laut entlockten und seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich werden ließen.

Mit unterirdischem Blick und sehr mit sich ringend, versuchte er sie eine ganze Weile nieder zu starren. Was ihm aber mal wieder nicht gelang. Ihr lieblich-lächelnder Gesichtsausdruck wich keinen Millimeter und so seufzte er schließlich mitleiderregend und drehte sich zu den anderen am Tisch um.

„Misses Smith", er räusperte sich energisch, „Darf ich Sie um die Gunst des nächsten Tanzes bitten?"

„Oh!", Luise Smith fiel der Unterkiefer herunter und Monty Smith verschluckte sich vor Erstaunen an seinem Butterbier.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr Mann es erlaubt und es Ihnen genehm ist", schränkte Severus sogleich mit einem gewissen Maß an Hoffnung in der Stimme ein, aber da hatte Misses Smith schon ihre Stola von sich geworfen und wild Severus Hand ergriffen, um ihn mit schallendem Lachen auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Nun, soviel war Hermine klar, diese Aktion würde ihr Konsequenzenverließ mächtig auffüllen.

Ach, war das Leben wundervoll!

Sie leerte, sehr mit sich und der Welt zufrieden auch ein zweites und drittes Glas Wasser und fragte dann Clarissa Monroe, „Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Charles um einen Tanz bitten würde?"

Die lachte und meinte anerkennend, „Du bist unglaublich, Hermine! Natürlich nicht, aber verschwinde nicht mit ihm in ein Separee, sonst zerlegt Dein Mann den gesamten Festsaal!"

„Keine Sorge", grinste Hermine und knickste höflich vor dem Präsidenten der Akademie, „der soll seine Energie nicht mit unnötigen Dingen verschwenden!"

Auch Charles Monroe tanzte ganz ordentlich und sie hatten zudem Zeit sich eine Weile in Ruhe zu unterhalten.

„Es ist eine sehr gelungene Feier", befand Hermine nach den ersten ruhigen Drehungen, „Alle sind guter Laune und es ist nicht so steif und zeremoniell wie die Feierlichkeiten in England."

„Ganz meine Meinung, ich hasse solche Veranstaltungen, darum habe ich in den vergangenen Jahren das Programm auch langsam aber stetig entstaubt. Esmeralda und Monty waren dabei eine große Hilfe, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne die beiden machen würde."

„Allerdings", stimmte Hermine zu, „Montgomery Smith ist ein echter Gewinn!" ‚und diese Alterspräsidentin ist der Oberkracher!' ergänzte sie in Gedanken grinsend.

„Ein echter Gewinn ist auch der neue Preisträger", war sich Charles sicher, „Severus wird sich mit seinem Wissen und seiner Persönlichkeit ganz sicherlich schnell einen immensen Einfluss in der Großen Versammlung verschaffen", er seufzte etwas, „und das ist mehr als gut, denn es gibt noch viel zu tun in den nächsten Jahren!", er tanzte mit Hermine etwas an den Rand der Tanzfläche und erörterte ihr einige Projekte die momentan in der Akademie zur Entscheidung anstanden.

„Bei dieser Gelegenheit, sollte ich Dir vielleicht auch sagen", meinte Charles schließlich, „dass ich bereits jetzt zehn Eingaben an den Vorstand habe, in denen Dein Name als Vorschlag für den nächsten Preisträger der Akademie genannt wird."

„Ach, Charles", antwortete Hermine augenrollend, „das hat doch noch fünf Jahre lang Zeit und wenn erst jeder und jede weiß, dass ich Severus Frau bin, hat sich das eh erledigt. Wie Du genau weißt, hat die Akademie noch nie zweimal hintereinander den Preis in eine Familie vergeben. Sie tut sich doch schon schwer damit, sie zweimal hintereinander in das gleiche Land zu geben."

„Dann lass Dich von ihm scheiden und zieh weg!", schlug Charles kreativerweise vor.

„Niemals!", schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf, „Weder das eine, noch das andere!"

„Na, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, Severus würde Dich sowieso nicht gehen lassen", lachte Charles, „Und was England angeht. Zwar sind unsere Feste lustiger als Eure, aber bei vielen Dingen würde ich gerne mit Euch tauschen. Vom Zaubereiminister und Hogwarts angefangen".

„Dieses Lob werde ich Kingsley und Minerva McGonagall nur zu gerne weitergeben", antwortete Hermine, „es wird sie sehr freuen!"

„Darfst Du gerne", nickte Charles, doch dann fügte er bedauernd hinzu, „Selbst Kathrin will nicht mehr weg aus London!"

„Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ja!", bestätigte Charles unumwunden, „und das zugegebener Maßen ziemlich!"

„Aber sie scheint mir sehr zufrieden, privat wie beruflich!", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Doch, Ron ist ein wirklich guter Kerl und die Herren Kobolde haben ihr schon einen weiteren fünf Jahres Vertrag angeboten, verbunden mit der Leitung der Abteilung für Außenhandel."

„Ausgezeichnet!", freute sich Hermine, „außerdem würden wir sie auch sehr vermissen, wenn sie wieder zurück nach Hause ginge, sie ist klasse und gehört praktisch schon zur Familie!"

„Das freut mich ja auch, aber warte mal ab, wenn Eileen flügge wird oder Sera oder Lilian, dann schlagen auch zwei Seelen in Deiner Brust. Eine die sich von Herzen für das Glück deiner Kinder freut und die andere, die vor Kummer fast vergeht."

„Ich werde Dich um Rat bitten, wenn es soweit ist – und vor allem um Beistand für meinen Ehemann, der sich schon heute über solche Szenarien arge Sorgen macht!", versprach Hermine, gab Charles einen kleinen Kuss und deutete wieder einen Knicks vor ihrem Tanzpartner an, denn soeben war die Musik verklungen, „Vielen Dank für die Gunst des Tanzes, Mister Monroe!"

„Es war mir eine wirkliche Ehre!", verbeugte sich der Vorsitzende der Akademie und wollte ihr galant den Arm reichen, als auch schon Severus neben ihnen stand und sein Blick nichts an Glut und Entschlossenheit verloren hatte.

„Wo ist Luise?", fragte Hermine verwundert und sah sich suchend um.

„Ihr Mann hatte ein Einsehen und hat sie von meiner Gegenwart erlöst!", schnarrte er und sie konnte seinen hungrigen Blick, der unauffällig über ihren Körper glitt, förmlich spüren, denn er ließ auf ihrer Haut ein wunderschönes Kribbeln zurück.

„Ausgezeichnet!", mehr als zufrieden, über das Begehren ihres Mannes, wie darüber, dass ihr Plan gelungen war, reckte sie den Hals, um die Smith´s auf der Tanzfläche zu finden. Ah, da waren sie und sahen ausgesprochen glücklich aus. Nun ja, Luise jedenfalls… Montgomery hing etwas freudlos in den starken, schwarzen Armen seiner Frau und schien ein ums andere Mal zu seufzen. Was seiner Frau nicht das geringste auszumachen schien, ganz im Gegenteil, sie erstrahlte in einem prächtigen Lila und drückte den Kopf ihres Gemahls vor Begeisterung sogar noch etwas tiefer in ihren riesigen Vorbau.

Also wirklich, Hermine wusste ehrlich nicht, worüber Montgomery sich hier eigentlich beschweren konnte.

Aber bei den Männern wusste man eben nie!


	7. Chapter 7

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 7 Das Paradies

„Charles, wir dürfen uns entschuldigen", verkündete Severus energisch und riss damit Hermine aus ihren philosophischen Betrachtungen von Frauen und Männern am Beispiel der Smith´s, „meiner Frau verlangt es nach Ruhe, sie hat ein großes Schlafbedürfnis."

„So, hat sie das?", grinste Charles frech und ließ sich auch von Severus strafendem Blick nicht einschüchtern, „nun, dann sollten wir sie mal nicht davon abhalten dieses Bedürfnis irgendwann in dieser Nacht erfüllt zu bekommen", er konnte sich einige belustigte Laute nicht verkneifen, „ich wünsche Euch beiden eine … gute Nacht!", und Hermine nahm interessiert den Farbwechsel bei Charles wahr, als sein Blick zu seiner eigenen Frau hinüberhuschte und ihm anscheinend auch einige Ideen für die nächsten Stunden in den Sinn kamen.

„Ich finde es ja sehr fürsorglich von Dir, mein Lieber, dass Du so auf mein Wohl achtest!", lachte Hermine schelmisch und nahm ihre Stola und Tasche von Severus entgegen, „aber was ist, wenn ich noch gar keine Lust habe schlafen zu gehen?"

„Es gibt da auch noch ein magisches Feuerwerk in ungefähr einer Stunde", warf Charles ein, „es genießt einen legendären Ruf und ich weiß, dass die Feuerwerker sich etwas ganz spezielles für Dich ausgedacht haben!"

„Siehst Du", war Hermine sogleich begeistert, „ich liebe Feuerwerke!"

„Ich auch!", pflichtete Severus ihr bei, beugte sich aber nah zu ihr hin und raunte leise ergänzend in ihr Ohr, „allerdings besonders die Feuerwerke die in Deinen Augen zu sehen sind, wenn… Du weißt schon…" er schenkte ihr einen eindringlichen Blick, der wieder diesen wilden Blitz in ihren Unterleib fahren ließ. Grundgütiger!

„Nun", schluckte Hermine, „wenn ich es mir recht überlege…"

„Sehr kluge Entscheidung, Miss Granger!", lobte Severus sogleich mit tiefer sonorer Stimme, „wie gesagt, Charles, eine gute Nacht!"

„Schade! Dann auch Euch eine gute Nacht. Vergiss aber bitte die große Pressekonferenz morgen Mittag nicht, da brauche ich meinen Preisträger ausgeruht und bester Laune!", gab der Vorsitzende der Akademie mit wackelnden Augenbrauen zu bedenken und küsste Hermines Hand, klopfte Severus auf die Schulter und machte sich auf, seinen Pflichten als Hausherr nachzukommen.

Galant reichte Severus Hermine seinen Arm den sie erfreut ergriff, doch es zeigte sich bald, dass es so sehr schwer war, sich den Weg durch die vielen, vielen Festgäste zu bahnen, vor allem, da nicht wenige der Anwesenden Severus noch gratulieren wollten und mit weiteren Fragen zu seinem Trank überhäuften. Darum bedeutete Hermine ihm lächelnd, schon bis zum Ausgang vorzugehen und dort auf ihn zu warten.

Doch vor den großen Flügeltüren war fast genau so viel Betrieb wie im Saal selbst, und in den dunklen Ecken der nur schwach erleuchteten Vorhalle augenscheinlich noch viel mehr.

Meine Herren! Orange und Rot waren dort die vorherrschenden Farben. Unzählige Pärchen und Paare drückten sich in den vielen dunklen Nischen herum und als sie ihren Blick grinsend schweifen ließ, fiel ihr natürlich sofort der große blonde Kerl in der dritten Einbuchtung von links auf, der dort anscheinend eingehend mit der vorhin ausgespähten Dunkelhaarigen beschäftigt war. Typisch! Simon ließ echt nichts anbrennen – nun, es sei ihm gegönnt, ging es Hermine großmütig durch den Sinn, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass sich ein Paar aus der Ecke, direkt neben ihr löste.

Himmel, es war Esmeralda Bigelow und …Onkel Spencer!

„Hallo Schätzchen!", flötete Esmeralda ungerührt und richtete ihre Frisur, „wo ist dieser interessante dunkle Preisträger, hat er Sie etwa schon wieder allein gelassen?"

„Nein, Professor Bigelow! Er muss sich noch seiner Fans erwehren", blinzelte Hermine und nahm einigermaßen konsterniert wahr, dass Onkel Spencer sich soeben die Hose zuknöpfte. Unglaublich! Wirklich! Dabei sollte Amerika doch so prüde sein!

„Oh, meine Schöne!", schnurrte er, als er sie bemerkte und strich sich seinen Schnäuzer glatt, „wie erfreulich Sie wiederzusehen, warten Sie etwa auf mich?"

„Äh… nein, Mister Beaty", schüttelte Hermine schnell den Kopf, „Professor Snape und ich ziehen uns zurück, ich warte nur noch darauf, dass er es bis hierher schafft."

„Was?", rief Spencer Beaty erstaunt, „Sie wollen schon gehen? Aber das Feuerwerk!"

„Lass die beiden!", befand Esmeralda, „Feuerwerke kann man immer noch sehen!"

„Aber es ist ein wundervolles Feuerwerk!", widersprach Onkel Spencer, wobei er einer vorbeigehenden Brünetten in sehr kurzer Robe hinterher pfiff.

Professor Bigelow legte ihre Stirn in noch mehr Falten als eh schon drauf waren und dachte angestrengt nach, dann murmelte sie kichernd, „Da hast Du schon recht alter Knabe, aber vielleicht hilft Ihnen das hier ja, beides zu haben", und begann in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen.

Na, das konnte ja dauern! Hermine warf etwas unwillig einen Blick zurück und schob unbewusst die Augenbrauen zusammen, denn da sah sie doch gerade, wie eine sehr grazile rothaarige Schönheit sich eindeutig an ihren Severus heran machte.

„Äh, entschuldigen Sie mich", murmelte sie und drehte sich schon um, als Esmeralda sie zurückhielt, „Ach! Hier ist er ja, wusste doch, dass er dort sein musste! Das Passwort ist ‚Paradies'. Viel Spaß, meine Liebe!" Damit drückte sie Hermine einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel mit gläsernem Anhänger in die Hand und zwickte Onkel Spencer in den Po, „Komm alter Mann, das wird es doch wohl noch nicht gewesen sein!"

Eine Äußerung, die bei Hermine normaler Weise wieder einmal für Erstaunen gesorgt hätte, wenn sie nicht gerade mit ansehen musste, dass die rote Corona dieser Rothaarigen immer mehr leuchtete, je mehr sie sich zu ihrem Ehemann herüberbeugte und dabei stand sie ihm praktisch schon auf seinen langen Füßen.

Ein kleiner Eifersuchtsstich fuhr ihr in die Glieder. Verflixt. Wie unlogisch. Immerhin war bei Severus außer einem sehr kleinen rötlichen Schimmer, der zeigte, dass ihm gefiel was er sah, keinerlei Anziehung zu besagter Dame zu erkennen, und trotzdem, wie sich diese Frau ihm gegenüber verhielt, störte sie erheblich und natürlich wusste sie auch, dass Severus immer schon eine Vorliebe für schöne, rothaarige Frauen gehabt hatte. Und dieses Exemplar hier war beides! Daher führten sie ihre Schritte auch zügig zurück in den Saal.

„Professor Snape?", machte sie sich diskret bemerkbar, als sie endlich neben den beiden ankam, „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie störe, aber hatten Sie nicht gerade eben noch ein unaufschiebbares Anliegen?"

Verflixt, diese Frau sah aus der Nähe sogar noch hübscher aus, als von ferne, außerdem war sie ärgerlicher Weise ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als sie und blickte sie nun mit unverhohlener Abneigung aus waldgrünen Augen von oben herab an.

„Oh", schien Severus einen Augenblick sowohl ertappt, als auch erleichtert, „Professor Granger! Natürlich, ich komme sofort!"

„Aber Severus", schnurrte die Fremde betörend, legte ihm ihre perfekt manikürte rechte Hand auf die Brust, warf ihr geschmeidiges, sanft schimmerndes Haar zurück und rückte ihre ungeheuer beeindruckende Oberweite ins rechte Licht, „Sie können doch nicht schon gehen, ich wollte Ihnen doch noch meine Drachenschuppensammlung zeigen."

„Äh…", wusste auf ein solches Ansinnen und vor allem bei einem solchen Blick den dieser Vamp ihm schenkte, ihr sonst so cooler Ehemann nichts mehr zu antworten, und das Gesicht, dass er dabei machte, war einfach großartig. Es bestand aus einer Mischung aus geschmeichelt und erschüttert sein, aus Unbehagen und Verwirrung. Hermine konnte sich nicht ersinnen ihn jemals so hilflos gesehen zu haben.

Einfach herrlich! Sie musste grinsen. Und dann diese Drachenschuppensammlung! Na, auf so was musste man – oder in diesem Fall frau - auch erst mal kommen. Unglaublich! Ihr kleiner Eifersuchtsanfall löste sich rasch in einem mühsam beherrschten Glucksen auf.

Mit dem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung verbiss sie sich einen Lachanfall, was ihr die Lady sicherlich übel genommen hätte, denn ihre Katzenaugen fingen schon jetzt bedrohlich an zu funkeln.

So räusperte sie sich schnell vernehmlich und meinte zu der unleidlich blickenden Schönheit entschuldigend „Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss, aber der Professor würde normalerweise nichts lieber tun, als Ihrem verlockenden Angebot sogleich nachzukommen, denn er hat eine ausgesprochene Schwäche für Drachenschuppensammlungen, doch leider muss er sich vorher noch zwei oder drei Feuerwerke ansehen. Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen!"

Damit hakte sie sich bei Severus unter und steuerte erneut den Ausgang an.

„Severus Snape, Dich kann man ja keine fünf Minuten allein lassen!", meinte sie, als sie endlich im Foyer standen, „Wo hast Du die denn aufgegabelt?"

„Ich habe Miss Hunter nicht aufgegabelt, sie hat mich abgefangen!", verteidigte sich Severus empört und warf ebenfalls einen ziemlich irritierten Blick auf die orange/rot pulsierenden Nischen der Vorhalle.

„Oh, du Armer!", grinste Hermine ohne jegliches Mitleid und versuchte nicht zu sehr auf die eindeutigen Geräusche zu achten, die aus diesen dunklen Einbuchtungen drangen.

„Warum legen diese Menschen eigentlich keinen Ignorierzauber oder wenigstens einen Schweigezauber auf sich oder gehen nach Hause oder in ein Hotel?", fragte Severus pikiert und auch ihr war diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend durch den Kopf geschossen.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, warf ihm aber einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, „allerdings würde ich wetten, dass Deine neue Verehrerin Dich nur zu gerne dorthin verschleppt hätte!"

„Ach, und Dein Sonnyboy Simon Beaty Dich etwa nicht?", schoss Hogwarts Tränkemeister sofort zurück.

„Nein!", behauptete Hermine frech, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und deutete mit ihrem Daumen zur Nische an der sie gerade vorbeigingen, „der ist nämlich dort schon mit einer anderen Dame beschäftigt."

„Ungeheuerlich!", urteilte Severus erschüttert und beschleunigte augenblicklich seine Schritte, vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass Simon eine Dame nicht ausreichte.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis dass Severus leise meinte, „Eigentlich müsste ich von Dir eine Entschädigung verlangen."

„Von mir?", fragte Hermine überrascht, „Wofür?"

„Du bist immerhin schuld, dass ich eine phänomenale Horizonterweiterung verpasse, die mir diese Drachenschuppensammlung sicherlich gebracht hätte!"

„Horizonterweiterung nennt man das also heute?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und entgegnete erklärend, „Das tut mir ja sehr leid, aber das musst Du verstehen Severus, dieses Risiko konnte ich leider nicht eingehen, denn dafür hatte die Dame zu viel … Horizont zu bieten."

„Ja? Welchen … Horizont meinst Du denn genau?", stellte sich Severus dumm.

„Nun, Du alter Fuchs, es wird Dir doch sicherlich nicht entgangen sein, dass Miss Hunter…"

„Kitty", unterbrach sie Severus süffisant, was Hermine ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte, „Kitty? Na, das sagt ja alles! Also, Du wirst doch bestimmt bemerkt haben, dass sich Kitty bereits eindeutig die Lippen nach dem unglaublich interessanten Preisträger geleckt hat. Fünf Minuten später hätte sie ihre Krallen ausgefahren und wäre über Dich hergefallen!"

„So? Meinst Du?", Severus und schien über diese aussichtsreiche Einschätzung gründlich nachdenken zu müssen.

„Garantiert!", bestätigte Hermine entschieden, immerhin hatte sie den Blick der Dame gesehen.

„Also, wenn das so ist, dann will ich auf alle Fälle eine Entschädigung!", forderte Severus bester Laune, „hast Du vielleicht auch eine Drachenschuppensammlung?"

„Was? Nein, leider nicht", schüttelte Hermine bedauernd den Kopf, „aber meine Büchersammlung ist durchaus sehenswert und mein Vater hat irgendwo noch eine Briefmarkensammlung, die ich mir zur Not ausleihen könnte."

„Deine Büchersammlung ist in der Tat durchaus interessant", stimmte Severus leise zu, „Aber wirklich bestechend finde ich Ihre Unterwäschesammlung, Miss Granger."

„Also wirklich!", lachte Hermine „Du denkst doch nur an das Eine, Du alter Schwerenöter!"

„Selbstverständlich, ich denke immer nur an Dich, meine Liebe!", schnurrte ihr Mann und blieb stehen, sie waren an der Treppe zu den Gästeetagen angekommen.

„Pff", machte daraufhin Hermine ungläubig, „als Du mit Miss Hunter gesprochen hast, waren Deine Gedanken eindeutig nicht bei mir!"

„Ts, ts, ts", gluckste Severus belustigt, „könnte es sein, dass Du ein klein wenig eifersüchtig bist?"

„Ich?", wies Hermine eine solche Behauptung weit von sich, „Unsinn! Völliger Unsinn", behauptete sie und wusste doch, dass er ihr kein Wort glauben würde. „Zudem weiß ich, dass Du heute mehr Zeit damit verschwendet hast, Dir Gedanken über ein möglichst qualvolles Ableben von Simon Beaty und anderer armer unschuldiger Menschen zu machen, die die Frechheit besessen haben mich anzusehen, als wirklich an mich zu denken!"

„Das ist doch das gleiche!", behauptete Severus und wies auf ihre Handtasche, „Du hast den Schlüssel."

„Nein, ist es nicht!", entgegnete Hermine und öffnete ihre Tasche. Ah, da war er ja, sie wollte ihn schon in das Schloss stecken, als sie sich an Esmeralda Bigelows Präsent erinnerte.

„Was ist das denn für ein Schlüssel?", fragte Severus sogleich und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie ihren wieder in die Tasche fallen ließ und den goldenen mit dem im Licht funkelnden Anhänger prüfend hervorholte.

„Hat mir Professor Bigelow vorhin gegeben, sie meinte, damit könnte ich beides haben: reale und andere Feuerwerke!", sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, was ihn leise Knurren ließ.

„So? Hat sie das gesagt? Nun, dann lass ihn uns mal ausprobieren", und deutete auf das Schloss.

Gesagt getan und mit umgelegtem Hebel begann eine rasende Fahrt nach oben, die wesentlich länger dauerte, als üblich. Endlich stand die Treppe still und Hermine löste ihre verkrampften Finger aus Severus Unterarm, was auch ihn hörbar aufatmen ließ.

Sie waren auf einem kleinen Flur angekommen, von dem lediglich drei Zimmer abgingen. An allen drei Türen waren leider weder Nummern noch Namen und so probierten sie einfach nacheinander aus, zu welcher der mysteriöse Schlüssel passte. Bei Tür Nummer eins war dies schon mal nicht der Fall und auch in Tür Nummer zwei ließ sich der Schlüssel nicht drehen. Also Tür Nummer drei. Tatsächlich, es funktionierte.

Super! Aber die Türe ging trotzdem nicht auf.

„Wahrscheinlich fehlt noch ein Passwort", überlegte Severus.

„Ach, genau", erinnerte sich Hermine auch sogleich und schlug sich gegen die Stirn, „Professor Bigelow sagte was von ‚Paradies'", und sie hatte das Wort noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da hörte man den Schließmechanismus und die Türe sprang auf.

„Lass mich besser vorgehen", befand Severus und spähte vorsichtig durch den Spalt.

„Warum?", fragte seine Frau grinsend, „damit Du mich besser über die Schwelle tragen kannst?"

„Wenn Du brav bist, könnte ich mich eventuell zu solchen Aktivitäten hinreißen lassen", stellte Severus gnädig in Aussicht, „aber eigentlich geht es mir als guter und fürsorglicher Ehemann lediglich darum, Dich vor irgendwelchen Unvorhersehbarkeiten zu schützen."

„Oh, Du bist ein echter Held!", verkündete Hermine voller Überzeugung und steckte ebenfalls ihren Kopf durch die Türe, „Ha!", frohlockte sie, „Das mit dem Tragen ist eine sehr gute Idee von Dir!", und klopfte Severus auf den Oberarm, denn vor ihnen tat sich eine ellenlange, steile Treppe auf.

„Oh nein! Ich denke, dass ich das mit der Romantik noch etwas verschiebe", murmelte ihr Ehemann, reichte ihr aber immerhin die Hand, „sonst habe ich anschließend keine Kraft mehr für… anderes."

„Dann geh ich lieber selbst, denn das kann ich nicht zulassen!", lachte Hermine sofort. Fehlte noch, dass die Nacht so endete, wie der Nachmittag.

Aber Severus hatte Glück und musste sie gar nicht tragen, denn auch hier bewegten sich die Stufen von alleine. Gottlob wesentlich gemächlicher als vorhin. Als sie nach einigen Minuten langsam schwebend oben angekommen waren, fanden sie sich jedoch schon wieder vor einer Tür.

„Nun, wenigstens gibt es hier nur eine", meinte Severus und steckte Hermines Schlüssel hinein und sprach auch das Passwort. Damit öffnete sich auch dieses Schloss, aber was sich dann eröffnete war wirklich sagenhaft!

„Großer Merlin!", staunte Severus, als er im Raum stand und sich umsah und ehrlich, da konnte sie nur zustimmen!

Das war wirklich, wirklich ungeheuer sagenhaft!

Sie sahen sich in den phantastischsten Raum versetzt, in dem sie je gestanden hatten. Alles, das ganze Zimmer mit nicht weniger als 80 m², bestand aus Glas. Die Wände, der Boden und die Decke, die sich wie eine riesige Kuppel über ihnen bog, alles aus Glas. Die dünnen, eleganten Metallstreben, die im verspielten Artdeco-Stil alles zusammenhielten, fielen gar nicht auf. Es war wundervoll.

Aber noch wundervoller war die Aussicht. Sie schwebten förmlich in der Luft, viele hundert Meter über dem Boden und sahen sich einem Panorama gegenüber, das den Namen atemberaubend wahrlich verdient hatte! Schwarzsamtene Nacht mit einem erhabenen Sternenhimmel über ihnen. Das pulsierende Lichtermeer der Großstadt unter ihnen und sie irgendwo dazwischen. Zwischen Himmel und Erde. Zwischen den Welten.

Hermine musste schlucken.

Ihr nur halb so romantischer Ehemann hatte sich wesentlich schneller gefasst und in der Zeit wo sie noch staunte, aufmerksam das Merkblatt gelesen, dass unauffällig vor seine Nase geflattert war.

„Hier steht, dass das Zimmer von außen uneinsehbar wäre. Bei Höhenangst könne man den rechten Schalter betätigen, damit sich der Boden einfärbt. Bei starker Höhenangst wären auch die Seiten in feste Wände zu verwandeln", er sah sie fragend an, „soll ich etwas von dem tun?"

Hermine, die wahrlich nicht viel vom fliegen hielt und sich lieber auf dem Boden als in der Luft aufhielt, horchte einen Augenblick in sich hinein, dann tat sie einige prüfende Schritte in den Raum hinein und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, „Ja, ich glaube, einen undurchsichtigen Boden fände ich besser."

„Hatte ich mir schon gedacht!", lächelte Severus und betätigte den Schalter. Sogleich verwandelte sich der Fußboden in ein farbenprächtiges Glasmosaik im typisch floralen Stil des Artdeco und Hermine fühlte sich sogleich wohler.

Dieser Raum war echt der Wahnsinn! Sie ging bis zur Mitte, dann drehte sie sich langsam einmal um ihre eigene Achse und nahm nun begeistert das riesige Bett wahr, das den Raum dominierte, ebenso den großen in den Boden eingelassenen Pool und den eleganten und luxuriösen Badbereich mit Dusche und zwei Waschbecken. Nur die Toilette war hinter einer niedrigen Mauer verborgen.

„Sagenhaft!", wisperte sie aufgeregt und wusste nicht, wo sie als erstes hinschauen sollte.

Severus nickt anerkennend und versiegelte mit einem Sicherheitszauber lächelnd die Tür, die sich auf der Stelle in ebensolches durchsichtiges Glas verwandelte wie die üblichen Wände.

Großer Gott!

Jetzt hatte man einen ungebrochenen 360° Blick und vor allem hatte man einen unverstellten Blick auf einen herrlichen Mond, der sich majestätisch hinter ihnen erhob und bisher durch die Tür nicht richtig zu sehen war.

Hermine war überwältigt und sie merkte, dass eine seltsame Ergriffenheit sie erfasste. Dieser Raum, dieser Abend und vor allem diese Aussicht rührte sie so sehr an, dass ihr Tränen der Ergriffenheit in die Augen drängten.

„Der Mond", murmelte sie und sah mit großen Augen auf den riesigen, kreisrunden Erdtrabanten, der bleich und geheimnisvoll vor ihr aufragte.

Severus hatte ebenfalls den gesamten Raum einer sehr wohlwollenden Prüfung unterzogen und trat jetzt hinter sie, um ihr leise ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Ich sehe ihn, er ist wunderschön. Aber nichts ist schöner, als Du es bist!"

Normaler Weise stand sie sehr auf seine seltenen eindeutigen Komplimente, aber das seltsame Gefühl das zwischen Lachen und Weinen lag, das zwischen Glück und Schmerz nicht ganz zu unterschieden vermochte, ließ sie gerade nicht auf seine Worte hören.

Sie musste schlucken, „Er ist immer da", murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst, „immer."

„Hm", brummte Severus leise und umfasste ihre Taille fest mit seinen langen Armen.

Ja, er war immer da, egal ob als schmale Sichel, Neumond oder Halbmond, aber nie hatte er eine solche Wirkung auf sie wie eben jetzt, wenn er in Opposition zur Sonne fast im vollen Rund seine ganze Dominanz und Präsenz entfaltete. Und bei Gott, es gab viele Nächte, die er so bewacht hatte und die entscheidend und zutiefst bedeutsam für sie und ihr Leben gewesen waren.

Unwillkürlich drängten sich Erinnerungen voller Emotionen an wundervolle, schreckliche, unglaubliche und sagenhafte Nächte unter dem Schein dieses prächtigen, herrschenden Mondes in ihr auf.

Da war zum Beispiel die herrlich unbeschwerte Winternacht in der sie Eileen empfangen hatte oder die Sommernacht als sie das Morgenmoos gesammelt hatten und sie beinahe nicht mehr aufgewacht wäre. Aber sie erinnerte sich eben auch an die furchtbare Nacht in den Bergen von Sorilana, in der ihr schlimme Dinge widerfahren waren, an die sie nicht mehr denken mochte, aber natürlich auch diese ganz besondere Nacht in der sie nach tausenden von Jahren das Reich der Zwölf geöffnet hatte und an die sich viele Nächte anschlossen, an denen Sie unter dem Schein des Mondes eine uralte, neue Welt entdecken und wunderbare neue Freunde kennengelernt hatte.

Ja, und da war eben auch diese Nacht heute, an der Severus endlich, endlich die schon so lange erhoffte Ehrung entgegen nehmen durfte, die er so sehr verdient hatte. Sie musste seufzen und konnte ihren Blick nicht von diesem geheimnisvollen Himmelskörper lassen. Wie von ferne hörte sie, wie Severus seinen Mund an ihr Ohr brachte und leise flüsterte, „Ich weiß an was Du denkst, ich tue es auch!"

Sie konnte nicht antworten, zog aber seinen Arm fester um ihren Körper und spürte eine Weile ihren verwirrenden Gefühlen hinterher.

Verflixt, sie wollte doch hier nicht anfangen rührselig zu werden! Energisch rief sie sich zur Ordnung!

„Zum ganzen Rund fehlt unserem Mond übrigens nur noch wenige Tage", murmelte er und sie ergänzte nachdenklich, „Ja, darum waren diese Werwölfe auch so … sensibel."

Severus entwich ein Grunzen, „Sensibel? Du warst mal wieder überaus leichtsinnig und nur an Heldentaten interessiert! Morgen Nacht würden sie Euch bestimmt nicht so schnell gehen gelassen haben!"

„Nein, das hätten sie nicht, vor allem nicht so ungeschoren!", stimmte Hermine zu und musste daran denken, dass es ganz gut gewesen war, dass sie heute Nachmittag nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie wäre wohl Monty nicht gefolgt. Aber es war wie bei vielem, wenn sie vorher immer gewusst hätte, was ihr hinterher klar war, dann wäre sie einige Dinge gar nicht oder ganz anders angegangen.

Aber so war das eben im Leben. Nichts war bis ins Kleinste planbar oder gar vorhersehbar.

Wie nebenher bemerkte sie, dass Severus ihr sanft Stola und Tasche abnahm und seine Lippen zärtlich ihren Hals hinabküssen ließ. Ein süßer Schauer durchrieselte sie und sie lehnte sich fest in seine Umarmung. Bei Gott! Sie wusste auch nicht wo dieser Abend sie noch hinführen würde, aber wenn es so weiterginge wie bisher, dann hätte diese Nacht das Zeug dazu, eine der schönsten zu werden und sich mühelos in die ganz besonderen Nächte ihres Lebens einzureihen.


	8. Chapter 8

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 8 Feuerwerke

Wenn es nach Hermine gegangen wäre, hätten sie dort für alle Ewigkeit stehen bleiben können, in diesem schwerelosen Raum zwischen oben und unten, und sie wäre alles andere als unglücklich darüber gewesen, denn Severus warme Hände streichelten wieder sanft und verführerisch ihre Arme und Seiten hinauf und hinab und hatten nebenher schon geschickt die Träger ihres Kleides über die Schultern gestrichen, was ihr eine sehr angenehme Gänsehaut verschaffte.

Richtig! Da gab es ja noch etwas zu Ende zu bringen und so blieb sie auch nicht untätig, sondern hatte sich irgendwann in seinen Armen zu ihm umgedreht und außer ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen und mit der einen Hand immer wieder durch sein Haar zu kraulen, so wie er es mochte, hatte sie endlich, endlich ihre andere Hand zwischen die Knöpfe seines Festumhangs geschoben und sie dort auf seiner breiten Brust abgelegt. Sie liebte es, das leichte Pochen seines Herzschlags unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren. So blieb ihr nämlich nie verborgen, welche Wirkung allein diese unschuldige Geste auf ihren Ehemann hatte, ganz zu schweigen von dem sich stetig beschleunigendem Takt, wenn sie ihr Becken nach vorne kippen ließ und ganz leicht damit zu kreisen begann.

Ha! Ausgezeichnete Strategie!

Es dauerte auch erwartungsgemäß gar nicht lange, da löste er den Kuss und flüsterte betörend tief, „Ich würde gerne dort weitermachen wo wir heute schon mal unterbrochen wurden, Miss Granger", und nestelte schon leicht fahrig an den kleinen Knöpfen ihres Kleides.

„Sehr gut, Professor und kein Klopfen der Welt soll uns mehr davon abhalten!", war ihre deutlich lustgetränkte Antwort, „Ich will Dich!"

„Das ist wahrlich nicht zu übersehen, meine Liebe!", brummte ihr Mann mit Blick auf ihre hochrote Corona, knöpfte den letzten Knopf ihres Kleides auf und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Worauf ihm ein leises, genussvolles Grollen entfuhr und während er leider mit Küssen aufhörte, um sie eingehend bewundernd und begehrend zu betrachten, in ihren hautfarbenen Stümpfen und dem dunkelgrünen Slip mit passendem Strumpfgürtel, setzte er mit belegter Stimme hinzu, „und das ist ein großes Glück, denn sonst müsste ich das Wasser im Pool augenblicklich in Eiswasser verwandeln."

„Das wäre doch unverantwortlich", lachte sie leise und sehr mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, vor allem da er sie verlangend aufs Bett zog und dabei in ihren Mund murmelte, „Ich liebe Dich Hermine Granger, mehr als mein Leben!"

„So wie ich Dich!", antwortete sie und das war die Wahrheit und es war wunderbar!

„Allerdings", setzte sie etwas übermütig hinzu und half ihm aus dem Umhang, „nur weil Du so unglaublich berühmt und einflussreich bist."

„Ich weiß, darum war ich auch so erpicht auf diese Ehre, ansonsten wäre mir dieses ganze Brimborium natürlich völlig egal gewesen."

„Natürlich, wer will auch schon die bedeutendste internationale Auszeichnung im Bereich Tränkekunde? Genau, nur Idioten", spottete Hermine und drehte ihn schwungvoll auf den Rücken, wo sie gerade mit wunderschönen, wilden Dingen beginnen wollte, als sie ein lauter Knall und ein Blitzen aufschreckte. Verflixt, was war das denn jetzt?

Beide zuckten nach ihren Zauberstäben, man wusste ja nie!

Aber es war nichts Ernstes oder gar Bedrohliches! Nein, ganz im Gegenteil!

„Oh", entfuhr es ihr begeistert, als sie sich hektisch umsah und zu Severus hörbarem Verdruss jauchzend aus dem Bett sprang, „das Feuerwerk, wie schön, sieh mal!"

„Konnten die nicht noch eine viertel Stunde warten, verdammt?", knurrte ihr Ehemann ziemlich verdrießlich, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. Er stand augenscheinlich nicht so sehr auf Feuerwerke wie auf eine leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht mit ihr. Was ja im Grunde genommen alles andere als schlecht war, aber sie wusste eben auch definitiv, dass er ihr nicht davon laufen würde.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich in einer viertel Stunde mit Dir fertig gewesen wäre?", lachte Hermine mit einem kleinen Seitenblick.

„Nein, wo denkst Du hin!", schüttelte Severus erhaben den Kopf, „Aber wir hätten vielleicht eine erste, kleine Rast einlegen können."

„Gut, dann verlegen wir die Rast eben vor, denn das hier ist klasse!", befand Hermine verzückt und folgte mit großen, faszinierten Augen dem beginnenden Spektakel direkt vor ihrer Nase.

Grundgütiger, von ihrem Standort aus hatte man den Eindruck direkt mitten im Feuerwerk zu stehen. Tausende bunter Lichtpunkte explodierten dort genau vor ihrer Nase und um sie herum, bildeten farbenprächtige Blüten und Sterne und zeichneten Drachen und Vögel, Bären und Wölfe in den Himmel, sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie als erstes hinschauen sollte. Überall gab es die phantastischsten Effekte zu bewundern. Alles war voller Blitze und Funken und es knallte und pfiff nur so. Eine Attraktion sondergleichen!

Ihr Ehegemahl schien immer noch nicht besonders beeindruckt und besah sich zunächst lieber vom Bett aus die Kehrseite seiner Frau, was Hermine zu dem Schauspiel am Himmel ein herrlich anregendes Kribbeln den Rücken hinab schickte. Doch schließlich wurde es ihm wohl etwas langweilig und nachdem er sich seiner Schuhe und Socken entledigt hatte und auch aus Gehrock und Weste geschlüpft war, schlenderte er zu ihr hin, um sie von hinten zärtlich zu umfassen und in seine Arme zu ziehen.

So verging mehr als eine herrliche viertel Stunde der Rast und nach einem riesigen Drachen, der sich in blau-silberne Funken auflöste, dachte sie schon, dass es nun leider vorbei sei, da kam erst der eigentliche Höhepunkt des Feuerwerks.

„Sieh mal Severus, das ist für Dich!", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt und schmiegte sich fester in seinen Arm.

Gerade war eine Rakete aufgestiegen, aus der sich eine große, grüne Schlange schlängelte. Sofort schossen zwei weitere herauf, die zwei ineinander verschlungene silberne S darstellten. Dann folgte eine weitere, die das Jahr und den Schriftzug der Akademie in immer unterschiedlichen Farblichtpunkten in den Himmel zeichnete. Schließlich eine letzte, die einen Glückwunsch mit dem Zitat ‚Ich zeige Euch, wie Ihr Ruhm in Flaschen füllt und den Tod verkorkt' ans Firmament schrieb.

Ohne Zweifel, die Feuerwerker der Akademie hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben mit dieser kleinen Hommage an den immer noch grummelnden Preisträger.

„Nicht übel", war dessen einziger Kommentar, als er das Schriftbild las, doch Hermine hatte schon den Stolz in seiner Stimme erkannt und sie fühlte das gleiche.

Aber sein Knurren, als sich das glitzernde Bild am Himmel zu einer weiteren Szene veränderte, war für sie einer der Höhepunkte des Abends! Denn die Buchstaben blitzten vor ihrem Verglühen ein letztes Mal auf und nur die grün-silberne Schlange blieb allein am Himmel zurück, dafür erschien aber mit der nächsten Rakete eine goldene Löwin, riesig, mit glühenden Augen und großen Pranken. Sie tänzelte ein paar Mal elegant um die Schlange herum, um dann ihre mächtige Tatze geschickt auf den Körper der Schlange zu stellen, worauf die Schlange den Löwen nach einigem hin und her kurzerhand in den Schwanz biss.

Hermine musste blinzeln, war es das, was sie meinte?

Doch bevor sie zu einem endgültigen Schluss gekommen war, veränderte sich das Bild direkt vor ihnen erneut! Denn aus dem völlig zurecht gebissenen Löwen wurde wundersamer Weise mit einer weiteren Explosion eine glitzernde dunkelrote Rose. Hermine musste schlucken und auch die Feuerwerks-Schlange war augenscheinlich so angetan, dass sie sich sogleich voller Eifer um den Stängel der Rose schlang und mit ihrem Kopf als Schlusspunkt ein Blatt darstellte.

Dann zerbarst das ganz schöne Bild mit wildem Pfeifen und Zischen in einem Meer aus bunten Glitzerpunkten, die den ganzen weiten Himmel in ein einziges, strahlendes Farbenmeer verwandelten.

„Wow!", machte Hermine fasziniert, wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, dann hatten sich die Akademieverantwortlichen die Mühe gemacht, die ganz private Geschichte zwischen Severus und ihr kunstvoll in den Himmel zu malen.

Unglaublich! Und dass sah ihr Mann ebenfalls so, denn dieser wundervolle Laut, der seiner Brust entsprungen war, sagte genau das. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und auch er musste einige Male blinzeln, doch dann räusperte er sich, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich sammeln musste, um ihr leise ins Ohr zu zürnen, „Ich werde mit Charles sprechen müssen!"

„Warum?", fragte sie verwundert zurück und drehte sich in seinen Armen ganz zu ihm hin.

„Ganz einfach, weil er die Schlange so klein und den Löwen so groß darstellten ließ."

„Er wollte bestimmt nur nett sein", behauptete Hermine und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, während sie sein Hemd aufknöpfte und ihre Hände über seine nackte Brust strichen.

„So?", Severus Augenbraue zuckte fragend empor.

„Ja", half ihm seine Frau gerne weiter, „er wollte garantiert vermeiden, dass Du an Nangini erinnert wirst!"

„Ach, wie rücksichtsvoll!", schnaubte Severus voller Hohn und küsste sie sehr hart.

„Genau, und außerdem sind Löwen nun mal größer als Schlangen, das musst Du einsehen, mein Lieber!", kicherte sie schnaufend, als er sie kurz aus seinem Kuss entließ.

„Aber niemals stärker!", behauptete er wild und stieß sie kraftvoll auf das schöne, breite, weiche Bett direkt hinter ihr.

„Wenn die Löwin die Schlange gewähren lässt, dann nicht!", murmelte sie und gab sich ganz dem sehr leidenschaftlichen Drängen ihres Mannes hin.

Er war ein wirklich wundervoller Liebhaber, eine Erkenntnis die ihr immer wieder in den Sinn kam und die sie stets von neuem bestätigt sah. Nicht, dass sie viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten gehabt hätte, nein, das nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig, wie sie fand, denn er schenkte ihr genau das, was sie brauchte, damit ihr Körper und eben auch ihre Seele in einen wahren Rausch der Lust versetzt wurde.

Sie konnte sich ganz fallen lassen, in seine Leidenschaft und in sein Begehren, denn er war ein Partner der auf sie achtete, der seine Bedürfnisse nicht über ihre stellte und der immer genau das richtige Maß zwischen Zärtlichkeit und Heißblütigkeit fand. Dass er zudem noch kreativ und ausdauernd sein konnte, war alles andere als schädlich!

So bekamen sie beide, wie nicht anders erwartet, in dieser Nacht tatsächlich noch einige Feuerwerke der besonderen Art zu sehen und es war schon weit, weit nach Mitternacht, als sie völlig geschafft, fürs Erste genug hatten.

Wie gerne wäre sie einfach in seine Armen gekuschelt eingeschlafen, aber ein kurzer Besuch im Badbereich war trotzdem noch nötig, sie hasste es mit pelzigem Geschmack im Mund aufzuwachen. Doch beide machten es wirklich kurz und bald lagen sie wieder in dem herrlichen Bett und Severus zog sie sogleich fest in seine Arme, um das Laken über ihre nackten Körper zu ziehen.

„Das war schon ein toller Tag", murmelte Hermine und schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Halsbeuge.

„Allerdings!", stimmte Severus brummend zu, „Aber was ist das für eine Überraschung, von der Du vorhin gesprochen hast?"

„Nun, das kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen, mein Lieber!", grinste Hermine, auf diese Frage hatte sie schon gewartet.

„So?", machte Severus, „Weißt Du es etwa selbst nicht?"

„Doch, aber wenn ich es Dir erzähle, ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr!", ha, das sagte er ihr auch immer und es ärgerte sie jedes Mal unglaublich!

„Aber Du könntest mir doch einen Tipp geben!", grummelte Severus, er fand die Antwort wohl auch nicht sehr befriedigend.

„Ja, das könnte ich", gähnte Hermine zufrieden und kuschelte sich ganz nah an ihn heran.

„Und?", hakte er ungeduldig nach, als sie nach einer Weile immer noch nicht weitererzählte.

„Ach ja", tat Hermine so, als wenn sie sich wieder erinnern müsste, „Nun, vielleicht soviel: Morgen nach der Pressekonferenz geht es los und wir werden erst am darauffolgenden Tag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Wer war denn hier neugierig? Genau! Er!

„Hmm, und was hast Du in der Zwischenzeit vor?", ließ er nicht locker.

„Wie gesagt, das wird nicht verraten!", sie hob lachend ihren Kopf zu ihm herauf, „Und nun schlaf, damit Du morgen bei der Pressekonferenz einen guten und wachen Eindruck machst und ich weiterhin so unglaublich stolz auf Dich sein kann!"

„Hm…", grummelte ihr Mann, gab ihr aber gerne einen Gutenachtkuss, „ich bekomme es noch heraus, immerhin kann Sera auch kein Geheimnis für sich behalten und das hat sie nicht von mir!"

„Wenn Du meinst…" grinste Hermine genüsslich.

„Definitiv!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 9 Pressekonferenz

Tja, die Männer! Was die nicht alles zu wissen glaubten!

Was sie am nächsten Morgen in jedem Fall definitiv wusste, war, dass sie phantastisch geschlafen hatte und auch der Pool, in dem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde ihre Runden drehte bevor sie sich zu einem opulenten Frühstück niederließen, war genau richtig. Interessanter Weise veränderte er seine Länge und Breite und die Temperatur des Wassers, je nachdem wie viele Menschen ihn nutzten und welches Schwimmverhalten sie hatten. Ausgezeichnet! Sie würde mit Filius sprechen, ob sie diese Vorzüge auch bei ihrem eigenen Pool in den Kerkern von Hogwarts einbauen konnten.

Severus war, derweil sie den Pool ausprobierte, so umsichtig und zuvorkommend gewesen ihr Gepäck aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen und alles was sie nicht mehr benötigten schon zusammenzupacken. Wobei sie den leisen Verdacht hegte, dass Severus dabei nicht ganz so selbstlos war, sondern dass er während ihres Schwimmens diskret ihre Sachen durchsucht hatte, um doch noch etwas über die versprochene Überraschung heraus zu bekommen. Tja, da suchte er leider vergebens, immerhin kannte sie ihre Schlange schon lange genug und hatte alles was sie für den späteren Tag und die Nacht benötigte, bei Clarissa Monroe deponiert.

Mit etwas Wehmut schlossen sie schließlich gegen halb zwölf die Türe zum gläsernen Raum hinter sich und sie steckte sorgsam den goldenen Schlüssel in ihre Robentasche, um ihn später Esmeralda zurück zu geben.

„Vielleicht dürfen wir ihn in den nächsten Jahren noch einmal nutzen", stellte Severus in Aussicht, „ich werde mal Professor Bigelow fragen." Ihm hatte dieser Raum also auch gut gefallen.

Unten angekommen – die Treppe war echt eine Zumutung – ließ sie sich etwas zurückfallen. Nicht dass der schamhafte Preisträger dabei erwischt würde, wie er mit ihr aus einer der Privatsuiten kam! Undenkbar! Daher blieb sie auch eine Weile an der Rezeption stehen, um alle inzwischen eingetroffenen Nachrichten in Ruhe durchzusehen. Severus hatte ihr kurz seufzend zugenickt - er hasste die Presse - und hatte sich mit festem Schritt in den vorbereiteten Raum aufgemacht, wo eine riesige Schar von Menschen bereits seiner harrte.

Sie würde sich das Treiben lieber aus der hinteren Reihe ansehen und schnell einen Blick auf die hiesige Tageszeitung werfen, die ebenfalls in ihrem Fach bereit lag.

Tatsächlich fand sich noch ein freies Eckchen in dem vollgestopften Raum und mit einem Ignorierzauber versehen, nahm sie sich die noch verbleibenden Minuten bis zum Beginn der Pressekonferenz, um die Zeitung grob durchzusehen. Doch weit kam sie nicht, schon auf dem Titelblatt, gleich neben dem offiziellen Bild der Preisübergabe, sah sie sich selbst, wie sie mit Severus tanzte.

Die Schlagzeile dazu zauberte ihr ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht: „Düsterer Preisträger weiß sich den besten Claim zu sichern -

Professor Severus Snape, gleichsam schwierig wie fähig, scheint nicht nur ein glückliches Händchen im Umgang mit Zaubertränken zu haben, sondern auch mit sicherem Griff aus einem reichhaltigen Angebot schöner und begehrenswerter Hexen, die beste und reizvollste Partie herausgreifen zu können. Hermine Granger, ebenfalls Engländerin wie er und aussichtsreiche Kandidatin für die nächste Preisträgerschaft, besticht nicht nur durch Eleganz und Schönheit, sondern auch durch Geist und exzellenten Fachverstand", ‚na, so was liest man doch immer wieder gerne', schmunzelte Hermine, „allerdings sollte unser geheimnisvoller Preisträger wachsam sein, denn die auserwählte Dame ist nicht nur fachlich heiß begehrt, sondern setzt ihre meisterlichen Vorzüge auch bei anderen interessanten Männern gerne ein, wie unser Redakteur gestern Abend beobachten konnte." Es folgten mehrere Bilder mit Simon, (auf einem gab sie ihm einen Kuss) eines mit Charles (auch ihn küsste sie) und zwei mit den Herren Esteban, die gottlob lediglich ihre Hand inbrünstig küssten und sie anschmachteten. (Schlimm genug! Igitt!)

„Aber auch unser Preisträger muss sich nicht um weibliche Begleitung sorgen", fuhr der Artikel fort und zeigte ein Bild mit mehreren ihr unbekannten Frauen, zu denen er sich hinbeugte, augenscheinlich in ein Gespräch vertieft. Das letzte Bild verursacht dann allerdings einen kleinen Stich in Hermines Brust, denn es zeigte Miss Kittycat Hunter, die auch auf diesem Bild alle ihre reichhaltigen körperlichen Reize ins rechte Licht zu rücken wusste. Passender Weise stand unter dem Bild „Achtung Professor, diese temperamentvolle Katze hat lange Krallen! Rrrrr…"

‚Blöde Tussi!', dachte Hermine ärgerlich und wenig nett.

„Miss Hunter, clevere Geschäftsfrau und Erbin eines riesigen Vermögens", stand da weiter zu lesen, „scheint mehr als ein oberflächliches Interesse am diesjährigen Preisträger der Akademie zu hegen. „Er ist so unglaublich heiß!", äußerte sie mit glühendem Blick unserer Redakteurin, als er überraschend früh den Saal mit Miss Granger verließ. Aber vielleicht schafft es Miss Hunter doch noch den geheimnisvollen dunklen Engländer zu überzeugen und ihn Miss Granger auszuspannen. Wo und wie die Geschichte der zwei dann enden könnte, konnten sich alle Anwesenden im krönenden Abschluss des Abends, dem Feuerwerk, ansehen. Dort malten die Feuerwerker schon mal ein Happy End für Miss Hunter und Professor Snape in den Himmel!"

‚Pff! Das ist nicht deine Geschichte Pussycat!' grollte Hermine voller Befriedigung und hätte nur zu gerne auch die weiteren Berichte zur Preisverleihung auf den folgenden Seiten durchgelesen, aber Charles sprach eben einen Sonorus und eröffnete mit einer kurzen Einleitung die Pressekonferenz.

Laut ihren Informationen sollte diese Pressekonferenz der Fachöffentlichkeit einen tieferen Einblick in die aktuellen und vergangenen Forschungen des Preisträgers geben und daher hatte sich Severus auch sehr gründlich auf alle möglichen fachlichen Fragen vorbereitet.

Diese Zeit hätte er sich aber sparen können, denn von einer fachlichen Auseinandersetzung waren die Damen und Herren Redakteure leider weit entfernt. Nur all zu schnell waren sie bei den Ereignissen des gestrigen Abends und fragten Severus ein Loch in den Bauch über mögliche Beziehungen und amouröse Bekanntschaften. Klar, dass dies ihrem Geheimniskrämer, der ihr Mann in dieser Hinsicht nun mal war, nicht gefiel. Ganz und gar nicht! Eine Weile wich Severus geschickt all solchen Fragen aus, beziehungsweise schmetterte sie kühl ab. Doch dann wurde es ihm schließlich zuviel.

„Meine Damen und Herren, man hatte mir gesagt", er warf Charles Monroe einen vernichtenden Blick zu, „dass es sich bei dieser Zusammenkunft um einen wissenschaftlichen Austausch handeln würde, den Sie als Vertreterinnen und Vertreter der führenden Fachjournale und Fachverlage als Grundlage für Fachartikel und Abhandlungen nutzen könnten, mein Privatleben scheint mir in diesem Zusammenhang wenig bedeutsam!"

„Professor Snape hat völlig recht", stimmte auch der Akademievorsitzende sogleich zu, „bitte wenden Sie sich bei Ihren Fragen wieder den wissenschaftlichen Aspekten zu!"

„Professor, stimmt es, dass sie die Nacht in den Privaträumen von Esmeralda Bigelow verbracht haben?", rief aber ein Pressemensch sogleich und sorgte damit für ein sehr gefährliches Grollen beim Gefragten und für ein genervtes Seufzen bei Charles Monroe.

„Mein Herr", antwortete Severus gefährlich ruhig, „ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber ich kann Ihnen glaubhaft versichern, dass ich die Nacht nicht mit Professor Bigelow verbracht habe!", worauf ein deutliches „Schade!" von der Ehrenvorsitzenden der Akademie zu hören war und für ein herzhaftes Gelächter sorgte.

„Mit wem haben Sie dann die Nacht verbracht, wenn nicht mit Professor Bigelow?", griff aber leider eine andere Redakteurin Severus Antwort auf, „ist es richtig, dass Sie mit Professor Granger den Saal verlassen haben?"

„Das ist zwar korrekt, aber auch das geht Sie nichts an, Madam!", zürnte Severus mühsam beherrscht, Hermine erkannte an seiner pochenden Halsader, dass seine Geduld nur noch sehr, sehr begrenzt war und nahm seufzend den Ignorierzauber von sich.

„Pflegen Sie Hetero-Beziehungen oder neigen Sie eher zum eigenen Geschlecht?", ein dünner, junger Mann mit blauem Haar hatte diese Frage gestellt und sorgte bei ihrem Mann für einen schockierten Blick. Er nahm schon tief Luft, um ihn wenigstens verbal in der Luft zu zerreißen, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt und mit fester Stimme fragte, „Professor Snape, was denken Sie, ist der Grund, weshalb Drachenschuppen dermaßen ihre Struktur verändern?"

„Oh, eine fachliche Frage", meinte Severus süffisant und beantworte ausführlich seine Thesen zu diesem Phänomen.

Aber wenn sie und Severus gedacht hatten, damit das Interesse der Damen und Herren von der Presse wieder zurück auf die inhaltlichen Aspekte gelenkt zu haben, mussten sie zügig einsehen, sich gründlich geirrt zu haben!

„Sind Sie nicht Professor Granger?", fragte nämlich sofort eine Pressehexe drei Reihen vor ihr, als Severus fertig war.

„Ähm, ja", nickte Hermine, verflixt, sie hätte einen Veränderungszauber sprechen sollen.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie aus einem fachlichen Interesse hier oder aus einem privaten?", stürzten sich sofort mehrere ihrer Kolleginnen auf sie.

„Äh, sowohl als auch!", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und warf Severus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Wie würden Sie Ihr Verhältnis zu Professor Snape beschreiben?", setzte auch gleich eine weitere Frage nach.

„Mein Verhältnis zu Professor Snape? Nun, ich bewundere seinen Fachverstand und bin ihm schon seit vielen Jahren in tiefer Freundschaft verbunden!", antwortete Hermine, wenn sie sich hier schon höchstwahrscheinlich outen musste, dann konnte man ja wenigstens seinen Spaß an diesen unwissenden Reportern haben.

„Ist da vielleicht mehr?", fragte auch gleich ein weiterer lauernd.

„Mehr was?", fragte sie unschuldig und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Severus mit den Augen rollte.

„Mehr, Sie wissen schon was!", er zuckte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Nein, eigentlich weiß ich das nicht, aber Sie erzählen es mir sicherlich gerne!", Dummstellen konnte eigentlich nie schaden und wenn sie ehrlich war, machte es ihr ziemlichen Spaß diese geifernde Meute hinzuhalten.

„Mehr Zuneigung eben!", der Pressemensch rollte auch mit den Augen.

„Ich bin Professor Snape wirklich sehr zugeneigt", versicherte Hermine treu und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, „würde aber jetzt gerne noch mehr über seine hochinteressanten Forschungen erfahren, Sie nicht?"

„Nein, Baby, wir würden lieber etwas darüber erfahren, ob Ihr die Nacht zusammen verbracht habt?", vermeldete eine ältere Hexe aus der ersten Reihe lautstark und erntete dafür ein zustimmendes Murmeln.

„Ja, haben wir, aber…" weiter kam sie nicht, ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter brach über sie herein und sie wurde mit wilden Fragen nur so überschüttet. Unglaublich, wirklich.

Hermine sah Severus an und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, „Ich denke wir kommen hier nicht weiter, willst Du es Ihnen sagen oder soll ich es tun?"

„Meinst Du das mit der Ehefrau und den drei Kindern?", fragte Severus seufzend.

„Was? Sie haben eine Frau und drei Kinder?", riefen mehrere Journalisten perplex und leckten sich gleichzeitig die Lippen. Wenn das mal keine echt tolle Story war! Sie sahen bestimmt schon die Schlagzeile über der morgigen Ausgabe.

„Professor Snape!", mischten sich auch einige weitere hektisch ein, „Was werden denn Ihre Ehefrau und die drei Kinder dazu sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Sie hier die Nacht mit Miss Granger verbracht haben?"

„Nun, dass können Sie meine Frau gleich selbst fragen", antwortete Severus kopfschüttelnd und wies in Hermines Richtung, was alle Köpfe gleichzeitig nach hinten rucken ließ.

„Sie wird Ihnen sagen", grinste diese, „dass alles andere völlig inakzeptabel gewesen wäre und zu sehr unangenehmen Folgen geführt hätte und dass sie und ihr Mann Professor Bigelow recht herzlich für die herrliche Aussicht auf das Feuerwerk danken", sie schaute sich mit spöttischem Blick um, „Allerdings werden die drei Kinder sich auch fragen, warum es der gesamten amerikanischen Presse nicht möglich war festzustellen, dass ihre Eltern bereits seit fast zehn Jahren miteinander verheiratet sind."

„Und wo das nun geklärt ist", ergänzte Severus in die fassungslose Stille hinein, „bleibt Ihnen noch genau eine viertel Stunde, um mir Fragen zu meinen Forschungen zu stellen, bevor meine Frau und ich abreisen werden. Also, ich höre!"

Wie sich denken lässt, wurde nicht mehr viel aus dieser fachlichen Pressekonferenz, diese schockierende Nachricht musste erst einmal gründlich durchdacht und mit vielen weiteren Detailfragen ergänzt werden. Hermine wurde über ihre Beziehung zu Simon Beaty ausgequetscht und die Pressevertreterinnen und Pressevertreter ließen sie nicht eher gehen, bevor sie nicht erfahren hatten, wie sie und Severus sich kennengelernt hatten.

Aber als die große Pendeluhr im Raum zwei Uhr schlug, knöpfte Hermine ihre Robe zu und steckte ihre Zeitung in die Tasche, „Meine Damen und Herren, Sie müssen uns jetzt entschuldigen, mein Mann und ich haben noch andere Pläne für diesen Tag. Leben Sie wohl!"

Damit winkte sie Esmeralda, Monty und Charles zu und zückte ihren Zauberstab, um mit einigen kleinen Schwüngen zur Rezeption zu apparieren. Keine zwei Sekunden später tauchte auch ihr Mann neben ihr auf.

„Großer Gott, was für Geier!", rief sie erschüttert und ließ sich von dem Herrn hinter dem Tresen den Schlüssel für ihr Gepäck geben.

„Jetzt weißt Du vielleicht auch, warum ich diese Presseleute nicht leiden kann!", schnaubte Severus.

„Ich hätte mich tarnen sollen!", gab sie zähneknirschend zu.

„Ja! Oder den Mund halten!", ergänzte Severus kaltherzig.

„Ich weiß!", klagte Hermine, „Es tut mir auch echt leid, jetzt konntest Du Deine Forschungen gar nicht richtig darlegen!"

„Als wenn diese Menschen auch nur einen Funken Interesse an meinen Forschungen gehabt hätten!", schimpfte Severus, „Sie hatten vielleicht Interesse an Dir, weil Du eben Du bist, bei mir haben sie nur irgendwelche Skandale und schmutzige Geheimnisse interessiert!"

„Also ich liebe Deine schmutzigen Geheimnisse!", grinste Hermine und sah erfreut Clarissa Monroe mit einem kleinen Päckchen auf sie zukommen.

„Sag doch so was nicht, die haben hier bestimmt überall Langziehohren versteckt!", befürchtete Severus und schrumpfte ihr Gepäck.

„Hallo ihr zwei, na, das war aber ein heißer Ritt eben!", lachte sie und schüttelte beiden die Hand, „ich hoffe Eure Nacht war dafür angenehmer!"

„Allerdings, es war toll dort oben!", schwärmte Hermine, „was für ein Raum! Kannst Du Professor Bigelow den Schlüssel geben und unseren herzlichen Dank ausrichten?"

„Das mit dem Dank habe ich schon getan", warf Severus ein, „sie sagt, sie stellt ihn uns jederzeit wieder zur Verfügung!"

„Wundervoll!", freute sich Hermine, wandte sich dann aber an Clarissa, „Hast Du unsere Sachen dabei?"

„Natürlich, aber dürfte ich Euch bitten, das hier Kathrin mitzunehmen, dann spar ich den Eulen einen Atlantikflug."

„Wird gemacht!", versprach Hermine und umarmte Clarissa herzlich, „Kommt doch mal wieder vorbei, wir sind Ostern in Cornwall."

„Gerne, ich spreche mit Charles!", freute sich Clarissa und klopfte Severus auf die Schulter, „Ich wünsche Euch beiden noch einen schönen Tag, ich glaube das Wetter spielt auch mit!" und mit einem frohen Zwinkern drückte sie Hermine die zwei Päckchen in die Hand und verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

Hermine schenkte ihrem Mann ein breites Grinsen und zog ihn voller Vorfreude in den nächstbesten Raum, um sorgsam die Tür zu verschließen.


	10. Chapter 10

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen 10 Die Überraschung

„Was hast Du vor?", erkundigte sich Severus misstrauisch.

„Wirst Du gleich sehen! Hier, wir müssen uns umziehen, denn so können wir nicht gehen", befand Hermine und öffnete das kleinere der beiden Päckchen, um einen Rucksack herauszuholen, aus dem sie wiederum diverse Kleidungsstücke zog.

Als Severus seine Wanderkleidung erkannte, begann es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten.

„Nun mach schon, Du willst doch nicht ewig hier herumstehen bleiben!", trieb ihn Hermine lachend an und hatte schon Umhang und Kostüm gegen Rollkragenpullover, dicke Socken und Thermowanderhose getauscht. Anorak, Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe folgten und schon war sie bereit für die kleine Überraschung, die sie ihm versprochen hatte.

Ihr immer noch skeptischer Ehemann brauchte deutlich länger, er sollte ihr auch nicht beim Ausziehen zusehen, sondern sich selbst umziehen! Obwohl sie seine begehrenden Blicke durchaus genoss.

Aber schließlich war auch er soweit und Hermine beförderte noch schnell ihr geschrumpftes Gepäck und den Rest des Päckchens in ihren Rucksack, gab Severus seinen prall gefüllten und fasste nach seiner Hand. „Bereit?"

„Ich hoffe es ist etwas Positives!", murmelte er ergeben.

„Aber klar doch!", nickte Hermine mit glänzenden Augen und mit zwei Schwüngen ihres Stabes waren sie verschwunden.

Sie materialisierten sich wieder auf einer sanften Anhöhe am Fuß der Rocky Mountains.

„Lieber Professor Snape, darf ich Sie einladen zu einem nostalgischen Lagerfeuerabend unter freiem Himmel, mit einem guten Wein und vielen schönen Erinnerungen?", fragte Hermine zärtlich, als sie sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug umschaute, „nur für das Abendessen müssen Sie sorgen, Sir!"

„Wenn ich mich recht ersinne", brummte Severus leise lächelnd nachdem auch er ausgiebig seinen Blick hatte schweifen lassen, „dann muss es Lamm sein, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

„Unbedingt!", strahlte Hermine voller Freude darüber, dass er sich an solche kleinen Details noch erinnerte.

„Dann lassen Sie uns gehen, denn wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind es noch einige Meilen, bis zu unserem Rastplatz."

Sie waren lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, mindestens sieben oder acht Jahre war es her, denn die Ausbeute an nordamerikanischen Springfeuerfröschen war damals so groß gewesen, dass ihr Vorrat noch für einige Zeit lang völlig ausreichen würde.

Doch von der herrlichen Landschaft und von den gemeinsamen Touren mit ihm konnte sie nie genug bekommen. Daher genoss sie die anschließende Wanderung auch ungemein. Außerdem hatten sie großes Glück mit dem Wetter, Clarissa hatte recht behalten, es lag auf dieser Höhe nur eine ganz dünne Schicht Schnee und auch der kalte Wind war schwach und so ziemlich erträglich. Sogar die Sonne zeigte sich in den nächsten Stunden immer mal wieder und wärmte ihre kalten Gesichter.

Als diese sich dann gegen fünf Uhr als roter Feuerball im Westen hinter einer Bergspitze verbarg, um kurz danach ganz für diesen Tag unterzugehen, waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Ein kleines windgeschütztes Plateau mit einem grandiosen Ausblick auf die Great Plains, auf das Hermine schnell und routiniert ihr Zelt aufstellte. Als sie die Verschnürung öffnete, um hineinzugehen, meinte sie grinsend, „Sie werden mir verzeihen, Professor, wenn ich nicht so romantisch war und auf das Zelt von damals zurückgegriffen habe."

„Nein, über diese Weiterentwicklung bin ich wirklich nicht unglücklich!", antworte Severus mit gerümpfter Nase und nahm den Rucksack ab, um die darin befindlichen Speisen sogleich in die Küche zu bringen.

Tatsächlich hatten sie sich schon vor einigen Jahren ein neues Zaubererzelt geleistet. Von außen war es nicht von einem modernen Muggelzelt zu unterscheiden, aber innen ließ es an Komfort und Platz nur wenige Wünsche übrig. Es hatte einen hellen, gemütlichen Wohnraum, zwei geräumige Schlafzimmer mit insgesamt vier bequemen Betten, denn ihre Mädchen wollten immer häufiger mit auf Reisen gehen, dazu noch eine gut ausgestattete Küche, zwei kleine Badezimmer und der größte Vorteil, es roch nicht nach Katze!

Hermine beeilte sich noch schnell alle nötigen Schutzzauber zu sprechen und Holz herbei zu holen, bevor sie die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sah. Das war im Sommer natürlich besser, bei ihrer ersten Tour hierher hatten sie noch bis spät in den Abend die Landschaft bewundern können. Doch man konnte eben nicht alles haben.

Drinnen zog sie Jacke, Schal und Mütze aus und trocknete ihre und Severus Schuhe mit einem kleinen Zauber, bevor sie den Tisch im Wohnzimmer deckte und den Wein neben den Kamin stellte, damit er später die richtige Temperatur hatte. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie jetzt ein Bad nehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn das könnte einen passenden gemeinsamen Abschluss des Tages darstellen und schlenderte lieber zu ihrem Mann in die Küche.

„Und, habe ich an alles gedacht?", fragte sie und schaute ihm über die Schulter, sie sah ihm fast so gerne beim Kochen zu, wie sie sein Essen liebte.

„Ja, hervorragende Vorbereitung!", lobte der unerwartet großzügig, was seine gute Laune erkennen ließ, schob den mit Rosmarin gespickten Lammbraten in den Ofen und wies auf eine Zucchini, ein Möhre, Tomaten und anderes Gemüse hin, „Sie können sich nützlich machen, Miss Granger und mir zur Hand gehen."

„Aber gerne doch, wenn Sie es einrichten könnten, mir vorher noch einen kleinen Kuss zu geben, Professor."

„Aber Miss Granger", entsetzte sich Severus, „meines Wissens nach, sind wir doch gerade erst dabei Freundschaft zu schließen und wenn Sie sich angemessen verhalten, erlaube ich Ihnen morgen früh mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber küssen?"

Hermine schob bedauernd die Unterlippe vor, „Wie schade, dann hätte ich doch den heiligen Berg in den Anden aussuchen sollen, da hast Du im ersten Jahr wenigstens meine Hand gehalten und mir im zweiten Jahr den Antrag gemacht!" Oder Rom, da hatte er noch ganz andere Sachen mit ihr gemacht! Ha!

„Ja, aber da gab es außer einem faden Doseneintopf auch nichts zu essen", erinnerte sie Severus mit einem kleinen Wolfsgrinsen. Stimmt, denn dort durften sie keine Magie wirken, um die eigene Magie des Ortes nicht zu stören.

Und wahrlich, es gab keinen Vergleich zu einem Doseneintropf, das roch man schon und keine halbe Stunde später saßen sie bei Kerzenschein am Tisch und Hermine lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als Severus den Lammbraten auf dem Gemüsebett servierte.

Schnell füllte sie sein und auch ihr Glas mit einem ausgezeichneten Burgunder und toastet ihm lächelnd zu, „Auf den diesjährigen Preisträger der Akademie, den geheimnisvollen, düsteren und vielfach begabten Professor Severus Snape!"

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Miss Granger. Aber wenn wir schon bei Trinksprüchen sind, dann möchte ich auch gerne auf Sie trinken, auf den besten Freund den ich je hatte und die begehrenswerteste Frau, die ich mir vorstellen kann!"

„Vielen Dank!", strahlte Hermine glücklich, „aber Sie glauben ja nicht im Ernst, Professor, dass Sie solche Dinge zu mir sagen dürfen, wenn ich dafür nicht einmal einen Kuss von Ihnen bekomme!"

„Nun, Miss Granger", grollte Severus tief und beugte sich weit über den Tisch, „ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein oder zwei Küsse im Laufe des Abends und der Nacht nicht zu vermeiden sein werden."

„Dann bin ich ja zufrieden!", murmelte sie, stahl sich schon mal eine kleine Kostprobe davon und stieß dann ihr Glas mit einem leisen Klirren an seines.

Nach dem hervorragenden Essen, bei denen sie die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages und des heutigen Morgens nochmals aufleben ließen, sorgte sie mit einem kleinen Schlenker für den Abwasch und er griff sich drei warme Decken und zwei Gläser und entfachte draußen das Feuer.

Als sie das Knistern der Scheite hörte, nahm sie sich die Weinflasche und schlüpfte in Jacke und Schuhe. Doch als sie den Zeltverschluss hinter sich zugezogen hatte und sich umdrehte, blieb sie überrascht stehen.

„Du schon wieder!", murmelte sie überrascht und sah auf den nun kreisrunden Mond, der heute Nacht noch größer erschien, als gestern. Grundgütiger, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass dies noch möglich wäre.

„Ja, die Wolken sind vorhin aufgerissen!", erklärte Severus und legte noch einen Ast auf das Feuer, „Er hat wohl neben seiner Vorliebe für Feuerwerke auch eine für Lagerfeuerabende."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", nickte Hermine, nahm unter dem Schutz der warmen Decke neben ihm Platz und konnte doch ihren Blick mal wieder nicht von dem Erdentrabanten lassen. So trat eine lange Stille ein, nur die leisen Geräusche der Nacht wären zu hören gewesen, wenn denn Hermine nicht so weit weg mit ihren Gedanken gewesen wäre.

„Hast Du den Mädchen mal von Eurem Ritual erzählt?", unterbrach Severus schließlich leise ihren Gedankenfluss.

„Hm?", machte sie fragend und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Das mit dem Blick zum Mond, wenn man sich vermisst, weil er der gleiche hier und dort ist", er legte seinen Arm fest um sie herum.

„Ja, sie fanden es eine schöne Idee."

„Ein wenig sentimental vielleicht", grummelte Severus und setzte sehr leise hinzu, „Lillian war gar nicht glücklich uns beide gehen zu lassen."

„Nein, ihr Blick ist mir vorgestern den ganzen Tag lang nicht aus dem Sinn gegangen. Aber den beiden anderen ging es ähnlich", bestätigte Hermine seufzend, hob ihre Hand und streichelte seine Wange, „sie wären am liebsten mitgekommen und hätten erlebt, wie ihr Vater die weltweit wichtigste Ehrung im Bereich Zaubertränke überreicht bekommt. Sie sind so unglaublich stolz auf Dich Severus, weißt Du das?"

„Ich bin auch ziemlich stolz auf sie", brummte er, „und das ganz ohne Ehrungen und ich freue mich schon darauf, morgen oder übermorgen wieder daheim zu sein."

„Da stimme ich Dir zu, aber vorher musst Du Dich noch etwas gedulden und mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

„Nun", grinste ihr Ehemann, „das fällt mir natürlich ein wenig schwer! Ein Lagerfeuer vor einer großartigen Landschaft, eine außergewöhnliche Frau in den Armen, ein herrlicher Mond vor Augen, ein wahrhaft grausames Schicksal!"

„Ja, es ist hart, sehr hart!" kicherte Hermine und schöpfte zufrieden tief Atem.

„Dann lass uns mit dem Lagerfeuerabend beginnen!", bestimmte Severus gut gelaunt und angelte nach der Weinflasche.

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was morgen über uns in den hiesigen Zeitungen steht!", überlegte Hermine, als Severus ihr Glas füllte.

„Sicherlich wenig fachliches!", schnaubte Severus höhnisch.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht!"

„Du, Severus", flüsterte Hermine und rückte hin und her, „wegen Miss Hunter…"

„Hm?"

„Ich denke, ich war schon ein wenig Eifersüchtig auf sie."

„Ich weiß", behauptete ihr Mann und ergänzte sehr selbstzufrieden, „und es hat mir außerordentlich gefallen!"

„So? Und warum?", sie zog ihre Stirn kraus. Dieser Schuft hatte auch noch Spaß daran! Unglaublich!

„Weil Du damit in Betracht gezogen hast, dass die Katzendame sich tatsächlich für mich als Mann interessiert", erklärte ihr Ehegemahl gerne.

„Ach, und das schmeichelt also Deinem männlichen Ego?", er war und blieb ein Slytherin!

„Ja, ich denke schon", gab Severus zu, „allerdings verstehe ich nicht, dass Du Dir wegen so jemand auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken machst!"

„Sie war sehr hübsch", nuschelte sie verschämt.

„Allerdings", stimmte Severus zu, „obwohl ich denke, dass Sie einen Brustvergrößerungstrank genommen hat oder einen etwas aus der Fasson geratenen Schwellzauber gesprochen hat."

„Aha", schnaubte Hermine und schenkte ihm einen düsteren Blick, „das ist Dir also doch aufgefallen!"

„Wie konnte man das denn übersehen?", tat Severus überrascht und völlig unschuldig, typisch, da konnte sie doch nur eines sagen: „Ihr Kerle seid alle gleich!" Jawoll!

„Ich stelle nur das Offensichtliche fest!", verteidigte sich Severus.

„Dann erwähne bitte auch ihr geschmeidiges Haar und ihre ewig langen Beine und die grünen Augen und was weiß ich noch alles!", verlangte Hermine leicht verstimmt und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Ja, könnte ich wohl", lächelte Severus und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, „aber ich erzähle lieber von Haaren, die die meiste Zeit machen was sie wollen, von hellen braunen Augen mit winzigen goldenen Einschlüssen darin, die hin und wieder wilde Funken sprühen können, so wie jetzt und von winzig kleinen Sommersprossen auf einem sehr aussichtsreichen Dekollete und auf einer unverschämt wohlgeratenen Nase."

„Ach Severus, Du alter Slytherin!", verflixt, wenn er so etwas zu ihr sagte, konnte sie nur noch dahin schmelzen, und das wusste er auch ganz genau!

„Zu Diensten, Mylady!", grinste ihr Mann und ergänzte nachdenklich während er ihren Hals hinab streichelte, jedenfalls so weit das mit Rollkragen und Schal ging „ich finde ehrlich gesagt keinen Gefallen an unnatürlich großen Brüsten, fand ich noch nie. Aber ich finde ein überaus großes Gefallen an Dir, Hermine! Denn Du hast alles gerade so, wie ich es will!"

„Das ist auch Dein Glück", verkündete Hermine gönnerhaft, „sonst hätte ich doch noch was mit Simon anfangen müssen und das hätte mir nicht so besonders gefallen!"

„Ach nein, warum nicht, er soll doch sooo talentiert sein!", jetzt war es an Severus sie mit finsterstem Gesicht zu betrachten.

„Weil ich nun mal daran gewöhnt bin, dass ich den Kerl, mit dem ich ins Bett gehe, auch liebe, was anderes habe ich noch nicht ausprobiert", erklärte Hermine einfach.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig!", entschied Severus kategorisch.

„Es würde aber höchstwahrscheinlich meinen Horizont erweitern", gab Hermine grinsend zu bedenken.

„Wie gut", antwortete er spöttisch, „dass Du mir selbst erst vor kurzem deutlich gemacht hast, dass gewisse Horizonterweiterung alles andere als erstrebenswert sind!"

„Stimmt, jetzt wo Du es erwähnst, erinnere ich mich wieder an spezielle Sammlungen", Drachenschuppensammlung, tze, tze…

„Alles in Allem", fasste Hermine die Erfahrungen des letzten Abends zusammen, „ist es viel schöner Dich Eifersüchtig zu erleben, als selbst Eifersüchtig zu sein!"

„Ach!", grunzte Severus, „was Du nicht sagst! Und warum findest Du eigentlich so großes Gefallen daran, wenn ich, nun sagen wir mal, ein wenig unruhig werde ob der vielen Kerle, die um Dich herum schleichen?"

Sie grinste ihn frech an, „Das ist ganz einfach, mein Lieber!"

„So ist es das?", eine Augenbraue erhob sich zweifelnd.

„Ohne Zweifel!", kicherte sie, „denn es steigert ungeheuer Deine Motivation und Dein Engagement!"

„Wirklich?", beide Augenbrauen zuckten empor.

„Ja!", erklärte Hermine gerne, „Du bist eifriger, leidenschaftlicher und feuriger und auf so etwas steht frau ab und an sehr!"

„Heißt das etwa, ich bin sonst faul, langweilig und ermüdend?", empörte sich Severus und rückte von ihr ab.

„Nein, das heißt es ganz und gar nicht", stellte seine Frau sofort sehr bestimmt klar, „aber es zeigt mir eben, dass Du Dich immer noch für mich in den Ring werfen würdest, das schmeichelt meinem weiblichen Ego eben auch nicht wenig."

„Hermine Granger", seufzte Severus Kopfschüttelnd, „die ganze männliche Zaubererwelt würde sich für Dich in den Ring begeben, wenn Du es wolltest!"

„Ich will aber nicht die ganze männliche Zaubererwelt", präzisierte Hermine, „ich will nur dass Du da bist, alles andere ist mir im Grunde genommen völlig egal."

„So, so, egal also?", grummelte Severus.

„Ja, völlig egal, aber Spaß macht es trotzdem!", lachte Hermine, schlug die Decke zurück und bestimmte resolut „Komm, ich will mit Dir tanzen!"

„Was?", rief ihr unromantischer Ehegemahl aus, „Hier in der Wildnis?"

„Ja, denn hier sieht uns keiner und Du musst keine Sorge haben, dass irgendein anderer vorbei kommt und mich abklatscht!"

Trotz dieser sehr einleuchtenden Erklärung musste ihr Tränkemeister doch noch einige Augenblicke hin und her überlegen, bevor er theatralisch seufzte, „Wenn es denn sein muss…"

„Genau, muss es!" Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte sie ein Grammophon beschworen und die leisen Klänge eines großen Orchesters, welches passender Weise „Cheek to Cheek" spielte, wehten durch die Wildnis. Hm, sie fühlte sich gut in seinen Armen, Wange an Wange, wie im Himmel und die Musik erfüllte ihr Herz und sein warmer Körper wärmte ihre Seele.

Eine gelungene Überraschung, gratulierte sich Hermine, für sie beide! Und ein würdiger Abschluss für die Preisverleihung.

Nun ja, Abschluss war vielleicht nicht der richtige Begriff, denn sie freute sich auch ziemlich auf morgen, denn da würde das Feiern in Hogwarts weitergehen, ihre Töchter und Minerva hatten die Zwischenzeit bestimmt gut genutzt, um alles entsprechend vorzubereiten.

Ausgezeichnete Aussichten!

Sie war rundherum glücklich und sie legte ihm ihre Arme um den Nacken, um sich noch fester an ihn heranzuschmiegen und ihn zu küssen. Leicht, wie die vereinzelten Schneeflocken, die mittlerweile sanft vorbeischwebten. Verführerisch wie die Sterne, die lockten und blinkten und doch unerreichbar waren. Real und präsent wie die großartige Landschaft um sie herum. Pulsierend und lebendig wie ihr Herzschlag der ihm entgegenschlug, voller Stolz, Zuneigung und Liebe.

Wirklich ausgezeichnet!

ENDE


	11. Chapter 11

Ausgezeichnete Leistungen – Epilog

„Meinst Du ehrlich, Dein Dad wird sich freuen?", fragte Albus Potter mit leichtem Zweifel in der Stimme und schaute auf die riesige Kiste, aus der dieses laute Kratzen drang.

„Aber klar, er wird ganz aus dem Häuschen sein!", wischte Sera Granger-Snape die Bedenken ihres Freundes energisch vom Tisch und vermaß die Höhe und Breite des Verschlages mit einem Zollstock.

„Es wird ihn garantiert aus den Latschen hauen!", stimmte sein Bruder James voller Begeisterung zu und reichte Sera ein dickes Packet mit grünem Stoff.

„Er ist aber schon ziemlich groß geraten", murmelte Albus Potter unsicher und trat einen Schritt zurück, zu dem Kratzen war ein seltsames Grollen erklungen, das den Boden leicht beben ließ.

„Gut, nicht wahr! Aber es ist eine ‚Sie' und Hagrid sagt, die gehören so!", Sera klemmte angestrengt ihre Zunge zwischen die Lippen, als sie die Quadratmetergröße des benötigten Verpackungsstoffes berechnete.

Ihr anschließender kritischer Blick zu James Stoffvorrat ließ sie zufrieden nicken, „Dürfte reichen!"

„Hunger?", fragte ihre Schwester Lillian dicht hinter ihr und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Kiste.

„Genau?", wollte auch Albus wissen, „Braucht die kein Futter?"

„Ne, hat Hagrid für gesorgt, sie ist abgefüllt", antwortete Sera gelassen, „Er hat gesagt, dass er extra einen dicken Popel von Fang genommen hat, den hat er dann eine Woche lang in Whiskey eingelegt."

„Igitt!", schüttelte sich Albus, aber James schaute sehr beeindruckt, „Cool!", nickte er.

Wieder ein heftiges Scharren, das nicht dafür sprach, dass der Inhalt der großen Kiste im Delirium lag, egal was Hagrid ihr ins Essen gemischt hatte.

„Sollen wir nicht doch Eure Mum einweihen?", ließ Albus angesichts der Reaktionen nicht locker, „Oder wenigstens Eileen?"

„Eieen!", nickte Lillian energisch und hielt sich ganz dich an der Seite ihrer großen Schwester.

„Nö, hab alles im Griff, Du alter Angsthase", sie drückte Lilian kurz an sich und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss, „Eileen findet bestimmt wieder was zu mosern und Mum können wir nicht fragen, es soll doch eine Überraschung werden!", dann stieg sie auf eine sehr hohe Leiter und bedeutete auch James auf eine zu steigen, damit sie so den Stoff über die Kiste breiten konnten.

„Genau, eine super sensationelle Überraschung! Eine Eins A Leistung!", ergänzte James euphorisch und sah grinsend, wie Lillian auf und ab hüpfte, während sie freudig in die Hände klatschte. Verpackte Geschenke machten ihr anscheinend nicht so viel Sorge wie unverpackte. „War zwar gigantisch viel Arbeit, aber das hat sich echt gelohnt. Die dicke Blase an meinem Zeigefinger hat sogar Mum erschreckt." Er reckte seinen völlig unversehrten Zeigefinger empor und Lilian besah sich daraufhin sehr gründlich die ihren.

„Na gut, immerhin haben Euer Dad und Eure Mum starke Nerven!", murmelte Albus und betrachtete die große silberne Schleife, die er gerade mit Mühe um die nun mit grünem Stoff verhüllte Kiste geschlungen hatte.

„Es soll ja auch keine langweilige Überraschung werden, wie sie die anderen schenken", stelle Sera klar und winkte verächtlich zu den vielen Gaben hinüber, die als bunter Haufen zwei große Tische füllten. Dann packte sie alle nicht mehr benötigten Utensilien zusammen und drückte sie Albus in die Hände, bevor sie sich ihre kleine Schwester schnappte und noch mal in aller Ruhe ihr Geschenk betrachtete.

„Was hat eigentlich Eure Mum ihm geschenkt?", wollte James wissen und war mindestens genauso zufrieden wie Sera.

„Oh, so ne olle Wanderung", schnaubte Sera, wenig begeistert über diesen überaus trögen Einfall ihrer Mutter.

„Und da soll sich der Professor drüber gefreut haben?", zweifelte auch James.

„Weiß auch nicht, vielleicht hat er ja nur so getan", überlegte Sera, „Tante Minerva jedenfalls wird ihm eine Woche Urlaub schenken, das ist wirklich klasse! Da kann er dann mit uns ans Meer fahren oder sonst was Tolles mit uns unternehmen."

„Vielleicht will er aber was ganz alleine machen, ohne Euch", gab Albus leise zu bedenken.

„So? Was denn?", Sera warf ihrem Freund einen abschätzigen Blick zu, Albus war manchmal eine echte Spaßbremse.

„Vielleicht Strafarbeiten beaufsichtigen, Schüler quälen oder irgendwelche stinkenden Tränke zusammenmischen", gab James zu bedenken und gluckste in sich hinein.

„Nö", widersprach Sera kategorisch, bevor auch sie grinste, „wenn er wirklich was alleine machen will, dann höchsten heimlich Rumknutschen zusammen mit Mum."

Lilian kicherte begeistert und nickte heftig, ob nur aus Solidarität mit den anderen dreien oder ob sie schon verstand worum es ging, wusste man nicht so genau, sie war ja auch noch klein.

„Aber so was kann man doch keine ganze Woche machen, davon bekommt man ja ganz ausgefranste Lippen!", entschied James angeekelt, als sich sein breites Grinsen gelegt hatte.

„Genau, darum macht er auch eine Woche Urlaub mit uns am Meer und knutscht abends, wenn wir im Bett sind, mit Mum auf dem Sofa herum!", schloss Sera und knuddelte schon mal ihre immer noch kichernde Schwester.

Dann schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr, „Ui, schon so spät! Wir müssen schleunigst verschwinden und uns umziehen gehen, sonst schöpft Mum noch Verdacht!"

Sie winkte den beiden Jungs und schnell wie der Wind waren die vier durch die geheime Türe an der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch verschwunden.

Keine Stunde später war die große Halle festlich geschmückt und harrte auf ihre Gäste!

Schon hörte man von draußen lautes Gemurmel und Applaus. Es wurden Reden gehalten und ein ums andere Mal den Preisträger hochleben gelassen. Punkt Sieben Uhr aber öffneten sich beide große Flügeltüren und es strömte sogleich die große hungrige Schar von festlich gestimmten Menschen hinein. Allen voran die Schulleiterin Professor Minerva McGonagall mit dem ganzen Lehrerkollegium. Dicht gefolgt von der Hauptperson der ganzen Festivität Professor Severus Snape, der von einer glänzend gelaunten Hermine Granger und drei aus sehr unterschiedlichen Gründen aufgeregten Töchtern begleitet wurde.

„Meine lieben Gäste", verkündete Professor Minerva McGonagall voller Stolz und wischte sich kurz eine kleine Träne der Rührung aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie stand in der Mitte der Großen Halle und hatte mit einem Sonorus ihre Stimme magisch verstärkt, „wie schon mehrfach erwähnt, ist heute ein Tag der großen Freude. Für Professor Severus Snape und seine Familie, aber auch für uns alle hier in Hogwarts. Professor Snape ist nach Primrose Lavender im Jahr 1705 erst der zweite Professor Hogwarts, den man den Ehrenpreis der Akademie of Potionmasters and Wizards verlieh. Eine große Ehre in der Tat und so lassen Sie uns alle zusammen mit Professor Snape feiern und fröhlich sein. Es ist angerichtet, guten…" sie wurde von einem lauten Kratzen unterbrochen, das von der Rückseite der großen Halle kam, dort lagen Unmengen an Präsenten und dort stand eben auch die riesige grün verpackte Kiste.

„Bei Merlin", wunderte sich Hogwarts Schulleiterin und blickte sich erschrocken um, „Was war das?"

Auch die anderen Gäste, Schülerinnen und Schüler, Lehrer und Lehrerinnen und eben auch der aktuelle Preisträger mit Frau, die noch am nächsten bei der Kiste standen, lugten besorgt zu dem seltsamen Geschenk.

„Bestimmt ein Zeichen!", warf Professor Sybill Trelawney mit tiefer Grabesstimme ein und reckte klimpernd die dürren Arme empor, „Ich habe es in meiner Kugel gesehen, Grauen, Schrecken, Tot!"

„Was auch immer, es kam von dort hinten", meinte Severus Snape zu seiner Frau und versuchte nicht auf die Wahrsagelehrerin zu hören. Sie hatte sein Ende (übrigens immer schmerzhaft) schon unzählige Male vorhergesagt, da gab er nichts mehr drauf. Trotzdem zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Hermine Granger tat es ihm gleich und sie machten einige Schritte auf das riesige Geschenk zu.

Doch sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als ein zweites Kratzen sie abrupt zum Stehen brachte und das anschließende tiefe Grollen sie sogar wieder zwei, drei Schritte zurückweichen ließ, wobei der würdige Preisträger dummerweise über die Nachziehente seiner Tochter Lilian stolperte und etwas unwürdig auf dem Hosenboden landete.

„Verdammt!", knurrte Professor Snape sich seinen Hintern reibend und angelte nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm dummerweise aus der Hand gefallen war.

„Ich sag doch", flüsterte James seinem sehr besorgt schauenden Bruder Albus zu, „Es haut ihn aus den Latschen!"

Derweil erschall ein bedrohliches Krachen, ein noch lauteres Grollen und dann hörte man Holz splittern und der schöne grüne Stoff wurde regelrecht zerfetzt, als sich ein riesiges Geschöpf aus seinem Gefängnis befreite und mit wankenden Schritten ins Freie torkelte.

Es sah grauenhaft aus.

Es sah fürchterlich aus.

Und es sah irgendwie seltsam aus…

Es hatte nämlich einen Panzer aus glänzenden, grün schimmernden Schuppen und unzählige spitze Stacheln auf dem Rücken und sah einem Drachen verdammt ähnlich. Das fanden auch viele der Gäste, denn nicht wenige schrien entsetzt auf und stoben mit einem lauten „Ahhhh!", in Panik davon.

Aber wenn man sich das Geschöpf etwas genauer betrachtete, dann bemerkte man auch seine riesigen, treu schauenden braunen Augen und die zwei dünnen Vogelbeine, dazu den kleinen gelben Schnabel und unter den grün schimmernden Schuppen sah man ein weiches, braunes Fell blitzen.

Severus hatte sich eilig wieder hoch gerappelt und sich sogleich mit erhobenem Zauberstab neben seine Frau schützend vor seine entsetzten Mädchen gestellt.

„Zurück, Du Kreatur oder ich ver…", setzte er an, doch das seltsame Geschöpf schüttelte sich unbeeindruckt und streckte seine kurzen Flügel aus, dabei entwichen ihm tiefe, kehlige Laute. Allerdings war in dieser Position auch das breite Band um seinen Hals zu sehen, auf dem deutlich und unverkennbar die Worte standen: „Für Dad, den Drachenforscher!"

Über das Gesicht von Hogwarts düsterem Tränkemeister huschte daraufhin ein erschütternder Erkenntnisblitz und er drehte sich mit finsterem Blick suchend nach seiner zweiten Tochter um.

Doch die hatte sich angesichts ihrer etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Überraschung tunlichst aus der Gefahrenzone geschlichen, sah aber noch, dass das Geschöpf den aktuellen Preisträger mit schief gelegtem Kopf ins Visier nahm und blitzschnell eine lange, am Ende sehr, sehr dünne Zunge aus seinem Schnabel schießen ließ, die sich zielsicher ins linke Nasenloch des Tränkemeisters bohrte.

Das war zuviel. Wirklich zuviel! Der sonst so gelassene Tränkemeister lief rot an, schlug sich schüttelnd die Zunge in die Flucht und donnerte „SERAFINA!"

„Ähm, ja Dad?", kam es vom anderen Ende der Großen Halle etwas kläglich.

„Komm sofort her und sag mir, was das hier ist?"

„Gagak", rief Lilian an ihrer Stelle und hatte sich auf Eileens Arm gerettet.

„Ich höre!", verlangte Severus und wurde sogar noch etwas röter.

„Sie ist völlig harmlos, ehrlich Dad!", versuchte Sera ihren etwas überreagierenden Vater zu beruhigen.

„Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage, junge Dame, also was ist es?"

„Vielleicht ein Pullusmuff1?", gab Sera zur Antwort.

„Was ist ein Pullusmuff, verdammt und was heißt denn da ‚vielleicht'?", dieses Kind durfte man wirklich keine zwei Sekunden aus den Augen lassen!

„Ganz einfach, eine Mischung aus Huhn und Knuddelmuff. Aber Hagrid wusste es nicht so genau, als er es dem fahrenden Händler vorgestern abgekauft hat", gab Sera zu und überlegte, ob sie ihren Vater daran erinnern sollte, dass man nicht fluchen durfte.

„Und warum ist dieses Ding dann so groß?", fiel Severus ein, immerhin waren sowohl Hühner, als auch Knuddelmuffs eher klein.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihr einen Deiner Schwelltränke gegeben habe…", überlegte Sera kleinlaut.

„WAS?", Hogwarts Tränkemeister lief schon wieder rot an, „Und warum, verdammt?"

„Das ist doch ganz einfach, Dad", befand seine Tochter und kam hinter dem Tisch hervor, um ihrem Dad diese simple Sache sogleich zu erklären, „weil es doch sonst viel zu klein für einen Drachenersatz gewesen wäre. Das musst Du doch einsehen. Denn Du bist doch nun mal ein großer und berühmter Drachenforscher, und kein mickriger Knuddelmuffforscher und Drachen sind eben groß und sehen gefährlich aus!"

„Da hat sie recht!", mischte sich seine Frau unsolidarisch ein und er sah auch deutlich das kleine Grinsen, das sie vergeblich zu verbergen suchte, „Seien wir froh, dass sie keinen echten Drachen genommen hat, Severus!"

„Oh ja! Unglaublich froh!", höhnte ihr Mann und starrte seiner Zweitgeborenen böse entgegen.

„Das darf man doch gar nicht, Mum!", entrüstete sich Sera auch sogleich und ergänzte, „Die sind doch schrecklich gefährlich und erschrecken alle Leute!"

„Ach, und was ist mit denen da", ihr immer noch sehr unleidlicher Vater wies auf drei Schülerinnen und einen Schüler, die der überdimensionale Pullusmuff hatte in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. Poppy kümmerte sich gerade um sie.

„Die hatten bestimmt noch nicht zu Abend gegessen!", zuckte Sera mit den Schultern und schaute leicht zweifelnd zu ihrem Vater hoch, „Dad, freust Du Dich über Roberta?"

„Roberta?"

„Ja, so heißt sie und sie ist ja soooo süß!", sie setzte ihren treuesten Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Dürfen wir sie vielleicht behalten?"

„Nein!", dieses Kind war sein Tot, da war sich Hogwarts Tränkemeister völlig sicher.

„Ach komm Dad, sie schrumpft doch wieder!"

„Nein! Und ob wir Dich behalten, Serafina Granger-Snape weiß ich auch noch nicht!"

„Aber Dad", empörte sich Sera und schob ihre Unterlippe vor, „Natürlich behaltet Ihr mich, denn Ihr habt mich doch genau so lieb, wie ich Euch lieb habe!"

„Grrmgpf", grollte ihr Vater und raufte sich die Haare.

„Sicherlich", beruhigte ihre Mutter sie grinsend, „Dein Dad war nur etwas überrascht von Deiner Überraschung, mein Schatz. Aber Roberta gibst Du trotzdem wieder an Hagrid zurück", stellte sie ärgerlicherweise unmissverständlich klar, bevor sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs den als Drachen verkleideten Pullusmuff wieder auf Normalgröße schrumpfen ließ, Lilian von Eileens Arm klaubte, ihren Mann zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte und ihren beiden anderen Töchtern zuwinkte „und nun kommt, ich habe Hunger und wir wollten doch noch feiern!"

Nun, das taten sie dann auch – obwohl Sera nicht ganz so zufrieden war, wie sie es sich eigentlich ausgemalt hatte und diese Blicke von Albus, die klar sagten, „Hab ich´s nicht gesagt!" und die ihrer Schwester Eileen, „Auf was für Ideen Du immer kommst", waren auch überaus lästig. Gut, dass da noch James war, der hatte ihr nämlich beim Nachtisch mitgeteilt, dass ihm schon eine superklasse Idee gekommen war, was mit Roberta noch so anzustellen wäre.

Ha! Das waren dann doch noch ganz ausgezeichnete Aussichten!

ENDE!

PS: An alle treuen Leserinnen und Leser ein herzliches Wort des Dankes! (Vor allem den anonymen, denn denen konnte ich nicht antworten!)

Wenn Ihr Lust habt, dann geht es im Spätsommer weiter, natürlich mit einer Geschichte rund um den Tränkemeister und seine Frauen. Da ist ja immer was los!

Wir lesen uns!

BG und BD Efraimstochter

1 Ungenehmigte Kreuzung zwischen einem Huhn und einem Knuddelmuff


End file.
